


Thinking In Purples

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Realationship, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is in love with Daichi. Daichi is love with Kuroo. And everyone knows it but then.</p><p>But when Daichi starts dating Suga and Kuroo starts dating Bokuto, things get a lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun was creeping over the edge of Daichi’s bedroom as he came to a decision. He rubbed his face, hoping to chase away the signs of a sleepless night spent agonizing over the right choice. 

 

In the end, it had been the picture that had done it. It sat in a simple frame on Daichi ’s nightstand, a snapshot of the day he had moved into this apartment. He was smiling and hanging off his roommate’s shoulder, surrounded by their friends, everyone sweaty and visibly exhausted from the day’s work. Kuroo was as beautiful in it as he was in every picture, but while Daichi’s eyes were on him, his were fixed somewhere out of frame.

 

It was just one more reminder that Daichi would never be enough to catch his attention.

 

But on Daichi ’s other side, grinning up at the camera with a victory sign near his cheek was Suga. He had an arm slung around Daichi’s waist and a genuinely happy smile on his face that warmed something in the pit of Daichi’s stomach. Daichi had stared at it so much since it had been taken that he hadn’t needed the light to see it that night. Just its faint outline in the fading dimness was enough.

 

Daichi had to move on.

 

With a groan and a slap to his cheeks, he swung his legs out of the bed and hauled himself to his feet. There was a storm on the other side of that bedroom door, and it wasn ’t going to wait for Daichi to get his life in order.

 

Sure enough, Kuroo was already up and in the kitchen when Daichi plodded out of his room. He was humming something tuneless to himself as he scrambled eggs and moved the screaming kettle off of the burner. He shot Daichi a grin but remained silent as Daichi slumped into a chair.

 

Daichi watched as Kuroo finished making their breakfast, analyzing all his elegant lines and sharp edges as if he had never seen them before. He thought of a softer body, of silvery hair and a quick tongue, and even though it didn ’t bring the same rush of energy to his veins as Kuroo, the thought of Suga was warm and familiar.

 

It was something Daichi could get used to.

 

Kuroo set the plates on the table and slid into the chair across from him with a smile. Daichi bit back one of his own and nodded. Kuroo ’s grin widened.

 

“So I got a text from Bo this morning,” he started, and proceeded to launch into a lengthy and energetic account of his argument with Bokuto over whether or not a flying squirrel could beat up an octopus. Daichi listened in silence, aware that the look on his face was much too fond and not really sure what to do about it. 

 

It was Sunday, the only day of the week that Kuroo had neither classes nor tutoring clients to see, and Daichi ’s only appointment was in the late afternoon, so when breakfast was done they both flopped onto the couch. Kuroo picked up his notebook and started reviewing notes with his feet propped in Daichi’s lap, and Daichi tilted his head back and let his eyes slip shut.

 

It was warm in their apartment, too warm for early spring. Daichi wrinkled his nose and jostled Kuroo ’s legs.

 

“Did you turn the heater on again?” he asked without opening his eyes. Kuroo only grunted. “I hope you plan on paying the bill this month.”

 

“Only if you pay the water bill,” Kuroo returned. “You’ve taken two hour-long showers this week.”

 

“Why are you timing me in the shower?” 

 

“Why are you in there so long?”

 

“Why are you always turning the heat up?”

 

“Why are you always turning it down?”

 

“Why are you so obnoxious?”

 

“Why are you so attractive?” Daichi peeled open one eye at that, just enough to glare at Kuroo. He got a grin in return and a nudge in the thigh.

 

“Pretty by association,” Daichi said, closing his eye again. “It’s not my fault you look like the wrong end of an ostrich.” It was a lie. Daichi didn’t want to admit how much he found Kuroo attractive, didn’t want to tell him that his bed hair made Daichi want to run his fingers through it and his sharp eyes made him want to stare into them forever. Not to mention the muscles cording the legs in Daichi’s lap, the chiseled planes of those abs, the breadth of the shoulders and the wiry strength of those biceps. Kuroo had an incredible body, and it was Daichi’s job to make sure he never knew it. 

 

“So what are you up to today?” Kuroo asked after some time had passed. Daichi jerked out of his doze, wondering how long it had been.

 

“What?” he asked, looking around blearily. His gaze landed on Kuroo’s face, his glasses perched on his nose and a pen gripped between his teeth.

 

“What are you doing today?” Kuroo repeated. Daichi watched the pen bob with the question. He tore his eyes away before he could do anything stupid.

 

“I’ve got a client at four, and we need some groceries,” he answered.

 

“Which client?”

 

“That three-legged shiba,” Daichi answered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kuroo’s face light up. “You can’t come,” he said.

 

“I’m offended,” Kuroo gasped. “But I’m busy anyway. Me and Bo were going to hit the gym. Arm day.” Daichi tried very hard not to picture Kuroo covered in sweat as he lifted weights.

 

“Have fun,” he muttered, turning his attention to a mental grocery list. “Do we have enough eggs?”

 

-

 

 

 

Daichi thought about it as he worked with the dog that afternoon. Kuroo was his friend, probably one of his best friends, and his roommate. Walking around with a massive crush on him was not good for anyone involved, and it would only lead to heartbreak for Daichi himself. What he needed was to move on, to find a way to get over Kuroo and maybe even find someone else.

 

The problem was that while Daichi had a lot of friends, almost none of them were single. There was Oikawa, but he was every bit as obnoxious as Kuroo, with none of the perks. Iwaizumi was single, but he was pretty sure he was in love with Oikawa. That really only left Bokuto, Akaashi, and Suga, and two of those options were absolutely unthinkable.

 

Suga, though …

 

Suga was his best friend. His confidant, his pillar, the one person he could talk to about literally anything. Being around Suga was every bit as comforting as it was fun, and that was something Daichi probably needed rather desperately in his hectic life.

 

But dating Suga? Was something like that even plausible? After all, they had known each other for eight years and Daichi had never thought about it before. Well, never  _ really _ thought about it. There were passing ideas, little moments when he would watch Suga smile and think that he would be very happy if he could make that smile appear every day for the rest of his life.

 

But that didn ’t mean anything, did it?

 

The more Daichi thought about it the more dating Suga seemed like a viable option. They both liked each other, and they had compatible goals and lifestyles, and really who better to date than his own best friend? If Daichi was ever going to get over Kuroo, he needed to see that he could be happy with someone else. And Suga was his best chance at that.

 

A high-pitched whine jerked Daichi out of his thoughts and he realized that he had been staring into space while he thought about it. Smiling down at the dog, he put all thoughts of Kuroo and Suga and boyfriends and the future into the back of his mind and returned to his work.

 

-

Daichi was doing that thing again. The one where he completely ruined Tetsurou’s life without even being in the same room as him. Hell, he wasn’t even in the same part of town.

 

But when Tetsurou checked his phone in the locker room after his workout with Bokuto to see a snapchat from Daichi, he knew his brief reprieve was over.

 

_ We _ _ ’re not very good at sitting yet _ read the caption on what was possibly the most adorable picture Tetsurou had ever seen. Daichi was on the ground in a grassy field of some sort, the three-legged shiba inu sprawled across his chest. They were both grinning up at the camera, and the sight made Tetsurou ’s chest feel tight. He heard the water turn off in one of the showers and shook his head.

 

“Bro,” Tetsurou called. Bokuto stepped out of the shower, dripping wet with his hair down and nothing but a towel around his waist. Tetsurou gave him a mindless thumbs-up.

 

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked.

 

“I need you to screenshot Daichi’s snap for me,” he said.

 

“Again? Dude!” Tetsurou dropped his phone in his bag and turned to pout at his friend.

 

“I can’t do it anymore this week, or he’ll get suspicious,” he whined. “Please! Bro, help me out!” Bokuto turned away to tug a shirt over his head.

 

“Fine,” he muttered. Tetsurou cheered.

 

“You’re the best friend a guy could ask for!” he cried. Bokuto smiled and shoved him away.

 

“Whatever, dude,” he laughed. “Just put a shirt on. Your nipples are sticking out so far I’m afraid they’re gonna cut me.” Tetsurou stuck his tongue out and turned to follow instructions.

 

“Hey, man, you free after this?” Tetsurou asked.

 

“I got a couple of lesson plans to finish, but nothing major,” Bokuto answered. “Why?”

 

“Daichi recorded that owl documentary for your lame ass,” Tetsurou said. “If you wanna work on those plans at my place and maybe help me with my stupid stats homework, I’ll let you watch it.”

 

“Bro, you gotta marry that dude,” Bokuto said. “Or step off and let me marry him for you.” Tetsurou laughed, and even to his own ears it sounded strained.

 

“So, you wanna pick up some ramen on the way home?” he asked. Bokuto eyed him for a long moment, before he let Tetsurou’s evasion stand and shrugged.

 

“I dunno, I’m feeling burgers tonight,” Bokuto said. Tetsurou laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Burgers it is, bro,” he said. Bokuto beamed at him and led the way out of the locker room.

 

-

 

Koutarou was squashed on the couch in between Daichi and Kuroo, his eyes welling as they watched the end of what was possibly the best owl documentary he had ever seen. He sniffed heavily, trying his best to ignore the way Kuroo chuckled and snuggled closer to him. Really, this couch was too small for three people. Daichi stood as the credits rolled, leaving Koutarou to wipe his face and collect himself.

 

“Hey, can I ask you guys something?” Daichi called from the kitchen. Koutarou and Kuroo both craned their heads to look at him.

 

“What’s up, Sawamura?” Koutarou asked. Daichi bit his lip, staring down at the cup he was washing.

 

“I’ve- I’ve been thinking of asking Suga out,” he said. Kuroo stiffened. “I wanted to know what you two thought.”

 

“Really?” Kuroo asked with an uneasy laugh. “You’re asking _us_ for advice? ” Daichi sighed and shook his head.

 

“Well, I value your opinions,” he said with a shrug. “Even if it’s just so I know what not to do.”

 

“Rude,” Koutarou commented. He glanced at Kuroo, who had a conflicted look on his face. Koutarou nudged him, trying to convey his question with his eyebrows and the set of his lips. Kuroo shook his head.

 

“Hey, man, Sugawara’s a great guy,” he said. “Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t asked him out already.” Daichi finished with his cup and stood staring at the sink. Koutarou thought he saw a hint of blush leaking into his cheeks.

 

“I never really thought about it,” Daichi said. “For a while now I’ve been thinking of someone else. But I realized that would never work out, so it was time to let him go.”

 

“Really?” Kuroo asked. “Who would be stupid enough not to jump at the chance to have you?” Daichi laughed, sounding to Koutarou like he wanted to cry.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Daichi said. “Someone I met in high school. Anyway, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” Without another word he walked quickly across the apartment and into his room, shutting his door with a touch too much force. Koutarou stared after him for a moment.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he murmured when he was sure Daichi wouldn’t be coming back out.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kuroo asked, his voice dripping with pain. “He’ll be happy with Sugawara.” Koutarou’s heart clenched. He hated seeing Kuroo this upset, but there was nothing he could do about it. Kuroo couldn’t help who he loved, after all.

 

“I didn’t ask if he’d be okay,” Koutarou scolded. “I asked if you were.” Kuroo sighed and hid his face in Koutarou’s arm.

 

“No, I’m not fucking okay,” he whimpered. “But what choice do I have?”

 

_ Me, _ Koutarou thought, and immediately hated himself for it. If Kuroo wanted to be with him, he would have been already. And now was not the time to be pining for his best friend. Not when the man Kuroo was pining for had just proven once and for all that he didn ’t feel the same. So Koutarou tightened his hold on Kuroo and stuffed the ache and the guilty elation down.

 

-

To say Koushi was exasperated was an understatement. He was long past exasperation, beginning to creep into the territory of murderous. If he had to watch Oikawa give this man one more piercing, he was going to send them on a date himself.

 

It wasn ’t like he didn’t understand. Koushi may not have been interested in romance himself, but he had spent more than enough time listening to both Oikawa and Iwaizumi complain about their hopeless crushes that he could easily say he knew more about each one’s taste than he did about his own. It was frustrating enough to watch the two of them blush and stammer at each other in the shop, but he was also one of the few who knew about Iwaizumi’s radio persona. Every weekend he had the show right before Koushi’s, and dedicated the last twenty minutes or so to songs and conversations with his listeners about unrequited love. 

 

It was pathetic.

 

He finally tore his eyes away from the sight of Oikawa piercing Iwaizumi ’s left nipple at the sound of the door opening. His usual customer-welcoming smile slipped into something more genuine at the sight of the man entering the parlor.

 

“Oh thank god you’re here,” he sighed, slumping onto the counter. Daichi raised an eyebrow at him. “They’re at it again,” Koushi explained. He turned to look at Oikawa’s chair just in time to see the flicker of pain across Iwaizumi’s face as the needle slid home.

 

“He’s running out of places to get pierced,” Daichi commented.

 

“He hasn’t resorted to his dick yet,” Koushi said. “But yeah, he’s getting close.”

 

“Suga, why would you give me that image?!” Daichi cried, blushing vividly. Koushi shrugged.

 

“If I have to suffer, so do you,” he muttered. “Anyway, I assume you’re here for lunch?” Daichi nodded. “Okay. Hey, Oikawa, tell Akaashi I’m taking my break,” he called, making both Oikawa and Iwaizumi jump. He grinned at them then launched himself over the counter to follow Daichi out the door.

 

Daichi led him to a familiar gyoudon shop not far from the parlor. Koushi slid into his usual seat at the bar with a content sigh.

 

“So, what’s new with you?’ he asked. Daichi blushed lightly and stared at the countertop in front of them. “Dai?”

 

“I- I have something to, to ask you,” Daichi stuttered. “See, K-Koushi, I really like you, and I like spending time with you, and so I was thinking that maybe we-”

 

“Oh, Daichi,” Koushi cooed. “You and I both know you don’t want to ask me that.”

 

“But I do,” Daichi said, his head snapping up so he could stare at Koushi. “I want to go out with you.” Koushi gave him a soft smile.

 

“You want to go out with someone, but it’s not me,” Koushi said. “Daichi, I know what you’re doing, and it might have worked with someone else. But I don’t think I could have that kind of relationship, not with anyone.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Daichi said. 

 

“I’m aromantic,” Koushi explained. “I’ve never been romantically attracted to anyone.”

 

“Oh.” Koushi’s chest hurt at the sadness in Daichi’s voice. “S-sorry, I should have known that.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Koushi said. “I never told you, so it’s not fair to expect you to know.” He sighed and came to a decision. “Tell you what. I don’t have romantic feelings for you, Daichi. But I do love you. You are my best friend and the most important person in the world to me. If you want, we could try having a different sort of relationship.”

 

“What kind of relationship?” He was starting to sound more like the Daichi that Koushi knew. 

 

“Any kind you want,” Koushi promised. “Platonic, sexual, queerplatonic, whatever you’re comfortable with.” He bit down a laugh at the flustered expression on Daichi’s face.

 

“Okay,” he said at last. “I think, I think that sounds good.”

 

“Good,” Koushi said. “Then as my new non-romantic partner, you can pick up the bill.”

 

“Suga!”

 

-

 

It was never explicitly stated, but Tetsurou knew. He could tell the day Daichi came home from his weekly lunch with Suga looking lighter than he had in a long while. His suspicions were confirmed when Suga joined them for dinner the next night and spent the movie they watched after curled against Daichi’s side.

 

Tetsurou was happy for them, really. He was glad that Daichi had found someone he cared about like that, and really Suga was a great guy. They would make a good couple, one of the ones that would really make it. So if Tetsurou spent that night sobbing quietly into his pillow, well.

 

It didn ’t mean anything.

 

Suga started hanging around their apartment more often after he started dating Daichi. Tetsurou figured it was to be expected, but he was surprised at how comfortable it felt. Suga had always been a part of their lives, what with being Daichi ’s best friend since high school, and he and Daichi were easy to be around. They spent many a night together in the living room, Suga stretched on the couch with his head in Daichi’s lap and his feet in Tetsurou while they watched movies. 

 

The only odd thing was that Suga never mentioned it, not even on his radio show. He talked to his listeners about virtually everything, so the fact that he never brought up a new boyfriend was strange. When he did talk about Daichi, it was in the same friendly way he always had. Tetsurou shrugged it off as Suga ’s way of protecting Daichi’s reputation and thought little of it.

 

As time passed and a month went by following the start of their relationship, Tetsurou found some of the pain dulling. It was easy now to point at Suga and say that this was why Daichi didn ’t love Tetsurou back. It was easy to look at their differences in appearance and personality and remind himself that he simply wasn’t Daichi’s type. Tetsurou settled back into an easy routine of hiding his crush and going on with his life.

 

Still, it was hard not to notice the sadness that lingered on Daichi sometimes. It trailed behind him like a ratty coat, leaving Tetsurou confused and a little breathless. Daichi seemed clingier lately, less likely to shove Tetsurou off when he leaned against his shoulder at night. The realization hit him in the middle of a group study session at Tsukishima ’s apartment.

 

“He’s worried about me,” he blurted aloud. Tsukishima groaned and dropped his pencil.

 

“Are you capable of shutting up for more than five minutes?” he snapped. Yamaguchi patted him on the arm.

 

“Who’s worried about you, Kuroo-san?” he asked.

 

“Sawamura,” Tetsurou replied. Bokuto sat up and stared at him. “He’s worried that I feel abandoned,” Tetsurou explained.

 

“Why would Daichi-san be worried about that?” Tsukishima scoffed. Tetsurou ignored the sass and answered the question.

 

“He just started dating Sugawara about a month back,” he said. “He keeps hanging close to me when we’re alone and, like, doing stuff for me. I think he thinks I feel left behind or something.” The other three stared at him. “What?”

 

“Are you sure that’s what it is?” Yamaguchi asked gently. “I didn’t hear anything about him dating Suga-san…”

 

“Yeah, they’ve been quiet about it,” Tetsurou said with a shrug. “He never actually told me, just asked me and Bo if it was a good idea, and then came home all happy a few days later. Since then Sugawara’s been hanging out with him even more than usual.”

 

“So, then, you gotta tell him you’re not upset about it,” Bokuto suggested.

 

“What?” Tetsurou cried. “Bro, that would involve _talking_ to him. About my _feelings._ Heck no. ”

 

“Well then, how do you intend to solve this?” Tsukishima droned, already looking at his paper. Tetsurou hummed in thought, then snapped his fingers.

 

“I got it!” he shouted. “Yamaguchi, I need you to pretend to date me. Then I can-”

 

“No,” Yamaguchi interrupted without looking up.

 

“Oh, come on, Yamaguchi!” Tetsurou pleaded. “Do your senpai a favor. For old times’ sake?”

 

“Fuck no,” Yamaguchi said. Tetsurou sputtered and Tsukishima snickered.

 

“I’ll do it.” Three pairs of eyes snapped to Bokuto who shrugged. “I’ll pretend to go out with you for a while, so Sawamura doesn’t think you’re lonely. Then after a couple of months or so we can conveniently decide that we’re better off as friends and break the whole thing off.” Tetsurou thought about it. It would be easier to do this with someone he trusted, and there was no one who fit that description better than Bokuto. Well, there was Kenma, but that was like pretending to date Tetsurou’s brother, not to mention the fact that Kenma was hapy and settled with Tsukishima. And Daichi would believe Tetsurou and Bokuto together. They could pull this off without anyone’s feelings getting too hurt.

 

“You sure about this, bro?” Tetsurou asked. “You don’t have to.” Bokuto gave him a smile that felt a little off for all that it looked perfectly normal.

 

“Yeah, man, no problem,” he said.

 

“Okay, then that’s settled,” Tetsurou said. “Now, Yamaguchi, let’s go over that vocabulary again. You’re never going to pass your midterm if you can’t get these conjugations down.” Yamaguchi groaned and handed Tetsurou a stack of flash cards, and the room settled down again.

 

-

Daichi was going out of his mind. Kuroo had sent him a cheery text letting him know that he would be home soon from his study session, and Daichi didn ’t want to admit how happy that made him. He buried his head in Suga’s lap and let out a groan.

 

“I love him,” he muttered to the fabric covering Suga’s thigh. Suga twined his fingers through Daichi’s hair and hummed softly.

 

“I know you do,” he said. 

 

“What am I going to do, Suga?” Daichi whined.

 

“Talk to him, Daichi,” Suga said. “Tell him how you feel.”

 

“I can’t do that!” Daichi cried, propping himself up on his elbows so he could stare at Suga.

 

“And why not?” Suga asked. “What do you have to lose?”

 

“His friendship,” Daichi answered immediately. “I live with him, Suga. If he’s uncomfortable, if it gets weird, neither of us will have anywhere to go to let it cool off. I can’t lose him.”

 

“Wow. I really thought you knew him better than that.” Suga shook his head and used his hold on the back of Daichi’s skull to guide him back down. “Kuroo’s too good a person to do that,” he said. “And he values your friendship every bit as much as you value his. Trust me, if you tell him how you feel, you won’t regret it.”

 

“How can you know that?” Daichi asked. 

 

“Because I know everything,” Suga replied. “The only thing you will regret is if you never tell him, and miss your chance completely.”

 

“You’re right,” Daichi sighed. “You’re always right.”

 

“I am,” Suga agreed. At that moment they heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. “And it looks like you get your chance now.” Daichi looked up, brain flooded with panic. Suga gave him an encouraging smile, and the door opened to let Kuroo and Bokuto spill in.

 

“Hey,” Suga said. “You guys were out late.”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said. He used one hand to rub at the back of his neck. The other was clasped in Bokuto’s. “We kind of went on a date.”

 

Daichi ’s world came crashing down around him and he forced himself to smile.

 

“Oh,” Suga said softly. “I didn’t know you two were-”

 

“We weren’t,” Kuroo explained. “We are? It’s- it’s new.” He looked to Bokuto for affirmation, and Bokuto blushed and nodded. Daichi’s eyes started to sting.

 

“Congratulations,” he said. “You two are good for each other.” Kuroo and Bokuto both blushed deeper and then they were gone, disappearing into Kuroo’s bedroom. Daichi stared at the door.

 

“Dai.” It was all Suga had to say to have Daichi collapsing into his arms, muffling his sobs against his stomach.

 

“I love him,” Daichi whispered. Suga sighed.

 

“I know you do,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Koutarou was in way over his head. He had known when he offered that pretending to date Kuroo was a horrible idea, but he had done it anyway. He had known that it would hurt more than it would help, but he had done it anyway.

 

Koutarou was a selfish, selfish man.

 

“Bo, come on, man,” Kuroo crooned, scratching gently at Koutarou’s scalp. “Talk to me.”

 

Koutarou only shook his head and curled up tighter. He was a horrible person, and he was  _ using _ his best friend.

 

“Please, Bo,” Kuroo said. “You know I hate seeing you like this.” Every word only made Koutarou feel worse. Kuroo was such a good friend, always welling to help Koutarou, to ease him through his rough patches and his downswings. And now Koutarou was taking advantage of him.

 

“I wish you could understand how wonderful you are.” Those words, coupled with a tender stroke of Kuroo’s thumb along Koutarou’s jaw, were enough to have him bursting into tears. Kuroo gasped and leaned down so that he could wrap his arms around Koutarou’s shoulders, rocking him gently.

 

Koutarou was a bad friend. Kuroo was too innocent, too naive to realize what Koutarou was doing, that he had only offered him this arrangement so that he could pretend. Pretend he knew what it was like to be loved by the most incredible person in the world, to be held by him, to belong to him. Kuroo already had his heart, but Koutarou was pretending he had Kuroo ’s in return.

 

But Kuroo was in love with Daichi. And Koutarou was a bad man.

 

“Bo, I’m going to call Akaashi, okay?” Kuroo murmured. Koutarou shook his head.

 

“Don’t wanna bother him,” he croaked. Kuroo shushed him, sitting upright but keeping one arm firmly around him.

 

“You’re not a bother,” he said. “Akaashi doesn’t mind coming to help you, any more than I do. We both want to help.” Koutarou shook his head again, but Kuroo ignored him, already holding the phone up to his ear. Koutarou listened to their conversation, to careful phrases like ‘hard day’ and ‘could use a little extra support’. He closed his eyes and tried not to hate himself so much.

 

Kuroo ended his conversation with Akaashi and sat with Koutarou in silence. He threaded his fingers through Koutarou ’s hair until it was loose and pliant, all the gel from that morning combed away. The soft touches made Koutarou feel warm and soft, waves of guilt chasing waves of affection until his mind was a mess of emotion and confusion. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that part of this was just another episode, just another downswing that he would come back from soon enough. But another part, a part with a louder voice and sharper claws reminded him that this feeling wold never go away. He would always love Kuroo, and as long as Kuroo couldn’t love him back he would always feel guilty about it. So he sat in his misery, letting Kuroo pet and comfort him until the front door opened and soft footsteps sounded down the hall.

 

“Kuroo-san? Bokuto-san?” called Akaashi from just outside.

 

“Come on in, Akaashi,” Kuroo answered. The door opened and Akaashi stepped in, setting his bag on the floor next to Koutarou’s desk. He looked at Koutarou with such sincere concern that it brought fresh tears to Koutarou’s eyes.

 

“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked gently, coming to crouch in front of the bed near Koutarou’s head. “Are you injured?”

 

“No,” Koutarou mumbled. “’M fine, really.” Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to answer to that?” he asked. Koutarou squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stifle a sob. “Kuroo-san, do you think you could make him some of that soup?” Akaashi said softly. “I’ll stay with him.” There were more quiet words and a lot of shuffling as Koutarou was transferred from Kuroo’s lap to Akaashi’s. When the door shut they both waited until they could hear Kuroo moving around in the kitchen.

 

“It’s about him, isn’t it?” Akaashi asked. Koutarou flinched, then nodded. Akaashi sighed. “Sugawara-san informed me that you two are dating now. But you aren’t, are you?”

 

“He didn’t want Sawamura to think he was leaving him behind,” Koutarou whispered. “Sawamura was worried, and Tetsu’s trying to be a good roommate. But he loves him, ‘Kaashi, he loves him so much and he’ll never love me.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “For one thing, Kuroo-san treasures your friendship very much. He certainly loves and trusts you if he’s willing to put on this charade with you.” Koutarou let out another sob and Akaashi hummed knowingly. “That’s it, isn’t it?” he asked. “You feel guilty, because you believe yourself to be taking advantage of his trust.”

 

“I’m a monster,” Koutarou whispered.

 

“You are not a monster,” Akaashi replied. “You are a human being, with flaws and faults and all manner of insecurities. Kuroo-san is another. I don’t think this is a healthy arrangement, for either of you.”

 

“It’s what he wants,” Koutarou said.

 

“I know,” Akaashi said. ‘And you would do anything to make sure your friend is happy. Because that’s the kind of person you are, Bokuto-san, and it’s a very beautiful thing. But as your friend, I am worried about you. Being in this sort of relationship with Kuroo-san while you have very real and very strong feelings for him is only going to bring you pain, and I do not want to see that happen.”

 

“It’s all I can get,” Koutarou said. Akaashi sighed.

 

“I understand,” he said. “I cannot force you to change your mind, so just know that no matter what happens, you can talk to me. About anything.”

 

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi,” Koutarou whispered. The guilt and self-loathing and sadness hadn’t disappeared, but Akaashi’s words had soothed them somewhat. He dozed to the feeling of Akaashi’s thumb rubbing at the base of his neck until the door opened, bringing Kuroo and a bowl of his favorite soup. And though it wasn’t the way he wanted, Koutarou was content with knowing he was very much loved.

 

-

Akaashi sighed as he fell onto the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. Koushi hummed sympathetically, taking in the lines of stress and exhaustion hanging from his roommate’s shoulders.

 

“Long day?” he asked. Akaashi cracked open an eye to look blankly at him.

 

“Bokuto-san had an episode,” he said. “Kuroo-san called me because he couldn’t seem to help on his own.”

 

“Is he okay?” Koushi asked. Akaashi shook his head.

 

“He is making poor decisions and feeling guilty over them,” he said. “It is only a matter of time before he ends up getting very badly hurt, and I’m not looking forward to it.”

 

“Are we talking about Boku-chan?” Oikawa asked, poking his head into the room. 

 

“Yes, you gossip, we are,” Koushi answered. “What do you care?”

 

“He’s posting sad song lyrics again,” Oikawa answered. He skipped across the room and flopped into the empty space between Koushi and Akaashi. “Also, he updated his relationship status. But I thought Kuro-chan was in love with Dai-chan?”

 

“What? Who told you that?” asked Koushi.

 

“Kuro-chan,” Oikawa replied. “I figured they’d get together eventually, once they pulled their heads out of their asses.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” muttered Akaashi. Oikawa pretended not to hear him.

 

“But if he’s dating Boku-chan, then maybe it was just a crush?” he said.

 

“Don’t know,” Koushi said. “All I know is that Daichi is devastated.

 

“Why is that?” asked Akaashi. Koushi sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him.

 

“Daichi’s been pining over Kuroo for years now,” he said. “He was finally going to say something the other night, but then Kuroo and Bokuto came home and announced that they were together. So now Daichi’s convinced it’s a lost cause and won’t ever tell him.” 

 

“Bokuto-san told me Sawamura-san was dating you,” Akaashi said, looking at Koushi with furrowed brows.

 

“No,” Koushi said. “Well, sort of.”

 

“What do you mean, sort of?” Koushi sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

 

“We’re not romantically involved,” he said. “For all intents and purposes, yes. Daichi is my boyfriend. But I don’t want the sort of relationship he wants with Kuroo, and he seems fine with that. We’ve talked about it and we’re both fine with the other being in any sort of relationship with someone else, as long as that other person knows about the two of us.”

 

“So if Dai-chan loves Kuro-chan and Kuro-chan loves Dai-chan, why is Kuro-chan dating Boku-chan?” asked Oikawa. Akaashi bit his lip, looking down guiltily.

 

“Keiji,” Koushi said. “Come on, what do you know?”

 

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san aren’t really dating,” Akaashi blurted. 

 

“What do you mean?” Oikawa cried. “They are too!”

 

“They’re pretending,” Koushi realized. Akaashi nodded sadly.

 

“Bokuto-san adores Kuroo-san,” he said. “He’s entirely devoted to him. So when Kuroo-san mentioned that he wanted a way to let Sawamura-san think he wasn’t feeling left behind, Bokuto-san offered up himself.”

 

“But why would Bokuto do something like that?” Oikawa asked. “Doesn’t he realize it’s only going to end up hurting him?”

 

“He does,” Akaashi answered. “But he believes that Kuroo-san will never return his feelings, and he may be right. So he’s trying to get whatever he can from Kuroo-san, even if it means harming himself to get it.”

 

The three sat in silence for a moment. Koushi stared at the ceiling, turning everything Akaashi had said over in his head.

 

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” he said. the other two looked at him curiously. “We’re going to have to save these idiots from themselves.”

 

-

 

Daichi was drunk.

 

There was no way around it: Sawamura Daichi was well and truly shitfaced. He had come to this bar after his last appointment at seven-thirty, and he had not stopped drinking since. The bartender was starting to give him nervous looks, and Daichi wasn ’t sure he didn’t deserve them.

 

It should be known, however, that it was not his fault. Definitely not. It was Kuroo ’s, for posting that series on his snapchat story. 

 

“Leg day my ass,” Daichi slurred into his glass.

 

“Trust me, Sawamura, your ass is just fine without it.” Daichi looked up, head spinning as his eyes tried to focus on the person standing next to him. He caught on to broad shoulders and wild silver hair before slumping into the man’s chest.

 

“Bok’toooo,” he whined. Bokuto chuckled and patted his head gently. 

 

“Come on,” he said. “Kuroo called me to bring you home.”

 

“Don’t wanna,” Daichi said. 

 

“And why is that?” Bokuto asked.

 

“’Cause I wanna drink ‘till I don’t remember,” Daichi told him, nodding to himself and tossing back what was left in his cup. He couldn’t even remember what he was drinking.

 

“Hey, man, can I get some water for the fish over here?” Bokuto asked the bartender. Clearly relieved to have someone taking care of Daichi, the bartender handed over a large glass. “Come on, Sawamura,” Bokuto said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Are you trying to make a move on me?” Daichi gasped. Bokuto sighed.

 

“No. I’m trying to help you over to a booth so you can sober up without falling off this stool,” he said as he hefted Daichi to his feet. Daichi was sure Bokuto did most of the work to get him over to the booth, since his perception of the entire trip was a floaty feeling and the floor moving under his feet. When he finally got them there, he bundled Daichi in carefully then slid in next to him and pressed the water into his hand.

 

“Why’re you being so nice to me?” Daichi asked.

 

“Because you’re my friend, Sawamura,” Bokuto said. “Why did you feel the need to get this drunk?”

 

“’Cause I’m in love,” Daichi answered. “And he doesn’t love me back.”

 

“Sugawara seems to be pretty damn fond of you,” Bokuto said. Daichi stared at him in confusion.

 

Right. Suga. He and Suga were in a relationship. But no, they weren ’t in love. Daichi waved his hand and shook his head.

 

“Not Suga,” he said. “Someone else.” Bokuto hummed and nudged the hand with the water. He waited until Daichi took a sip before he spoke.

 

“If it’s any consolation, I know you you feel,” Bokuto said. “I’ve had more than my fair share of unrequited love.”

 

“’S good you’re happy now then,” Daichi said. “You two deserve it.”

 

“Yeah,” said Bokuto, and for some reason he sounded sad. “We do.”

 

Daichi woke the next morning in his bed with no memory of how he got there and a headache like someone had taken a hatchet to his skull. He closed his eyes and wished he had never woken up at all.

 

-

Tetsurou sat cross-legged on his bed, trying very hard to ignore the awkward heaviness in the room. Bokuto sat opposite him, close enough that their knees brushed, staring at him like he had grown another head.

 

“Forget it,” Tetsurou muttered, starting to turn away. “It was a dumb idea.”

 

“No,” Bokuto said, grabbing Tetsurou by the shoulder. “It wasn’t dumb. It just surprised me is all.” Tetsurou blushed.

 

“You don’t have to though,” he said. “I get that it’s kind of weird, so if you’re not comfortable with it, then it’s fine.”

 

“But you said yourself, it won’t look convincing if we don’t,” Bokuto pointed out. “What happens when people start asking questions? When Sawamura starts asking questions?” Tetsurou flinched. Bokuto was right, of course, but it didn’t make any of this more pleasant. 

 

“Okay,” he said at last. “How do you wanna do this then?” This time it was Bokuto’s turn to flush, the soft red spreading across his cheeks and nose and up to his ears.

 

“I mean, shouldn’t we just, I dunno, wing it?” he asked. Tetsurou nodded.

 

“Okay,” he said. “We’ll just wing it.” With a deep breath to steady his nerves, Tetsurou closed his eyes and leaned forward. He heard the shift of the sheets indicating that Bokuto was doing the same and peeled one eye open.

 

Bokuto ’s eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were pursed dramatically, like in a cartoon. Tetsurou stuttered to a stop, staring. Bokuto opened his eyes.

 

“Why’d you stop?” he asked.

 

“What the hell are you doing with your mouth?” Tetsurou returned. Bokuto looked at him blankly.

 

“Uh, getting ready to kiss you?” he said. Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“You look like an idiot.” Bokuto huffed.

 

“Oh, like you looked any better,” he snapped. “Sitting there with your mouth hanging open like a dead fish was very attractive.”

 

“Better than looking like I learned to kiss from a shitty anime!” Tetsurou shot back. Bokuto opened his mouth to argue some more, but all of a sudden his shoulders slumped.

 

“Okay, so we’re both kind of bad at this,” he said. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe this was a bad idea.”

 

Bokuto looked so disappointed, so upset with himself that it tugged something in Tetsurou ’s chest. He sighed and shuffled a little closer on the bed.

 

“I think we just need to try again,” he said. Bokuto glanced up and shook his head.

 

“Sorry,” he said. “I just don’t think I’m all that cut out for this kind of stuff.”

 

“Do you not want to?” Tetsurou asked. Bokuto shrugged.

 

“’S not that,” he said. “I just figure I’ll probably make it look weird or something. And anyway, why would you wanna be seen kissing someone like me?”

 

There it was. The insecurity that had pulled Bokuto away, made him hesitant. For some unfathomable reason, Bokuto had always been ashamed of his appearance, and it seemed to be leaking out now. Tetsurou shook his head and leaned forward.

 

“I would be honored to be seen kissing someone like you,” he whispered. Bokuto looked up in surprise just in time for Tetsurou to press their lips together.

 

It was … odd. Bokuto’s lips were chapped and wet, and they hung limp in their place. But it was also warm, and Tetsurou could smell the combination of Bokuto’s hair gel and laundry detergent, a scent that had always made him feel at home. And when Bokuto gathered himself enough to return the kiss, Tetsurou found that he really, really enjoyed it in a way he couldn’t quite describe. After a few brief seconds he pulled away and opened his eyes.

 

“Okay?” he asked. Bokuto bit his lip and nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he said.

 

“Do you want to try again?” Tetsurou asked. Bokuto looked down.

 

“I think we might have to hold off,” he said. “It might be too much for today.”

 

“Okay,” Tetsurou said. “That’s fine, Bo. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Bokuto gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded. 

 

“Thanks, Tetsu,” he murmured. Tetsurou grinned.

 

“Come on,” he said. “Let me kick your ass at Mario Kart. Restore balance to the universe and all that.” It won him a grin from Bokuto and a shove as he raced to be the first to the door.

 

“Eat my dust, cat boy!” he yelled on his way out to the living room. Tetsurou shouted in protest and tore off after him.

 

-

 

Koutarou knew he had agreed to this only because it would help their image as a happy couple, but he couldn’t help watching Kuroo and wishing it was more than that. He stood with Sugawara and Daichi at the back of the room, all three of them watching the way Kuroo stared up at the fish with stars in his eyes.

 

“We’re never going to be able to drag him away from there, are we?” Daichi asked. Koutarou shook his head.

 

“Let him look,” he said. “If he doesn’t get bored in twenty minutes, I’ll talk to him.”

 

“He’s fine,” Daichi said. “I’m going to go see if I can find some food. Do you guys want anything?” Koutarou shook his head while Sugawara gave his order. Daichi left and Koutarou leaned against the wall with a sigh. From this angle he had a perfect view of Kuroo, leaning so close to the glass that his every breath left a cloud of fog behind. His eyes were wide and he kept flicking his bangs out of his face so he could see better. A fond smile pulled at the corner of Koutarou’s mouth.

 

“You really like him, don’t you?” asked Sugawara. Koutarou sighed and reminded himself to keep smiling.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured. It was a disgustingly fond sigh, and he knew Sugawara could tell that he meant it. He could feel Suga’s eyes on him, boring into the side of his face. Just at that moment, Kuroo looked back at them, beaming with so much excitement that Koutarou found himself returning it. Kuroo ushered him over and he went with a chuckle.

 

“Look,” Kuroo whispered, pointing at something near the top of the aquarium. “They’re dancing.”

 

Sure enough, there at the very top was a pair of fish, their vivid colors almost lost among all their flashy neighbors. They twirled around each other, skating this way and that and looping around all the other fish. Koutarou watched as they made their way across the tank, down to the bottom, and began to climb back up again. Then he turned his head.

 

Kuroo ’s face was lit in shimmering waves by the light filtering through the water. He stared up at the fish, eyes darting and drifting back and forth while his mouth hung ever so slightly open. He didn’t seem to be breathing. Koutarou’s smile stretched so wide across his face that it was beginning to hurt as he reached over and took Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo jumped slightly and looked over at him. He offered a shaky smile and turned back to the fish, leaning closer to Koutarou.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured. “I guess I wasn’t doing a good job of pretending, huh?” He sighed and leaned his head on Koutarou’s shoulder. “You on the other hand seem to be a natural at this.” 

 

“All in a day’s work,” Koutarou muttered. He stuffed down the stinging in his eyes and the lump in his throat, keeping his smile fixed in place as they watched the fish together.

 

-

There was a shark on Daichi’s head.

 

A stuffed shark, made of fleece and felt, but still. It was on Daichi ’s head. Bokuto and Kuroo were giggling while Bokuto snapped a picture of Daichi and his shark hat, and the sound was doing things to Daichi’s stomach. Strange, fluttery, warm things that made him think of fuzzy blankets and hot chocolate and smiling until his cheeks hurt. When they finished with their picture, Daichi snatched the hat off and turned away as gruffly as he could.

 

“You doing okay?” He jumped at Suga’s question, not aware that he had company. 

 

“Yeah,” he muttered. 

 

“You lying to me?”

 

“Yeah.” Suga sighed and settled a hand between Daichi’s shoulder blades.

 

“You’re going to be all right, Daichi,” he said. Daichi took a deep breath and set the hat back in its place on the shelf.

 

“I know,” he said. “It’s just-” He looked across the shop at where Bokuto was chasing Kuroo in circles, a mechanized stuffed octopus in his arms waving its tentacles wildly.

 

“Just what?” Suga prompted. Daichi nodded toward the other two, at the way they were laughing.

 

“He’s good for Kuroo,” he said at last. “It’s pretty damn clear how much he cares about him. And I’ve never made Kuroo laugh like that.”

 

“Maybe because their relationship has always been different from yours,” Suga said.

 

“That’s what I’m saying,” Daichi agreed. “If Kuroo wants someone to play with him, to make him laugh and smile and all that, Bokuto’s clearly the right choice for him.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you’re wrong, though, Daichi,” Suga said. He sighed and leaned his cheek against Daichi’s shoulder. “You’re stable. You ground Kuroo, and give him room to grow. He needs you more than you realize.” Daichi shook his head.

 

“It’s all right, Suga,” he said. “I missed my chance. I don’t have any claim on Kuroo, and no right to be upset about it.”

 

“You can’t help the way you feel, Dai,” Suga said. “You can choose to be happy for them, but you can’t just chase away your emotions because they’re inconvenient.”

 

“I know,” Daichi said. “If I could, I would’ve gotten rid of you years ago.” Suga grinned and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Daichi on the cheek before wandering off to another section of the store. Daichi went back to watching the other two, trying to make sure they didn’t get in trouble.

 

Kuroo was browsing through a stack of books on marine life in one corner, while Bokuto contemplated a shelf full of plushies. While he watched, a little girl came up and tugged on the hem of Bokuto ’s shirt.

 

Bokuto crouched down so that he was on eye level with the girl and listened to her with a serious look on his face. Then he nodded and stood, turning to grab a large stuffed clownfish in one hand, and the girl ’s hand in another. He led her up to the counter and said something to the clerk, who nodded and picked up the phone behind the counter.

 

“ _Attention guests, attention. Would the mother of Yamamoto Aiko please come to the gift shop checkout?_ ” Daichi watched, curious, while Bokuto paid for the clown fish and handed it to the girl, crouching to talk to her. A moment later, a couple came rushing in with terrified looks on their faces. The girl squealed and rushed into her mother’s arms while both parents thanked Bokuto profusely. Bokuto waved them off and when they had left he wandered over to where Kuroo was.

 

Daichi bit his lip. He had never seen Bokuto so serious before, had never known he could be calm and responsible like that. But it made sense. Bokuto worked with children, teaching kindergarten at the same school as Asahi. A job like that couldn ’t be all play time, even if the idea of Bokuto being an authority figure never quite made sense to Daichi. He supposed his preconceptions of what Bokuto had been like in high school had colored his perception of him now.

 

There was a mighty crash, jolting Daichi from his thoughts. He watched in horror as an immaculate display of plushies and toys came toppling to the ground, a familiar duo buried under it.

 

Then again, maybe his perception was more right than wrong after all.

 

-

 

Koushi’s heart was breaking. He could see each and every touch, every lingering look, every time Bokuto's shoulders slumped or Daichi looked away too quickly or Kuroo was quiet for just a moment too long. And there was nothing he could do about it.

 

He was sure after the aquarium trip that what Akaashi and Oikawa had told him was true. Kuroo was in love with Daichi, Bokuto was in love with Kuroo, and the entire thing was a bigger mess than Koushi felt he could handle. When he let himself into the apartment above the parlor that evening, he told them so.

 

"So what do we do about it?" Oikawa asked. Koushi shook his head, rubbing his forehead across the fabric of Akaashi's skirt. 

 

"I don't know what we can do," he said. "No matter which way we look at it, one of them's going to get hurt."

 

"And it's probably going to be Bokuto-san," Akaashi said quietly. Koushi squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to admit it, but Akaashi was probably right. Of the three of them, it seemed his was the only affection that was truly unrequited. He had no doubt that Kuroo loved Bokuto, that he treasured his friendship and enjoyed his company. But there just didn't seem to be anything there.

 

"Are you sure about that?" Oikawa asked. Koushi craned his neck to look back at him, but he was staring down at Koushi's calves, running his thumb in a random pattern across one. 

 

"What do you mean, Oikawa?" asked Koushi. Oikawa shook his head and bit his lip.

 

"I know Kuro-chan is in love with Dai-chan," he said slowly, "but are you so sure he isn't at least a little in love with Boku-chan too?" Koushi looked up at Akaashi.

 

"You know him best of the three of us," he said. Akaashi closed his eyes.

 

"It is true that Kuroo-san loves Bokuto-san, but sometimes it is hard to know what kind of love that is. Honestly, there were times in high school when I expected them to date, but every time it seemed to be headed in that direction, something would change and they would appear to be brotherly again." He opened his eyes and stared sightlessly at the ceiling. "I don't know that Kuroo-san doesn't have some romantic attachment to Bokuto-san. But if he does, then I suspect it is small, tucked away so that he doesn't realize it himself. Certainly not the same kind and strength that Bokuto-san bears for him." Koushi hummed and pressed his cheek into Akaashi's thigh.

 

"Oikawa, why did you bring it up?" he asked. "You wouldn't have said something if you didn't have an idea."

 

"Well," Oikawa said, sounding actually nervous for once in his life, "you mentioned that you and Dai-chan don't mind sharing each other with someone else, and it got me thinking that that could be applied to some romantic relationships. There's no reason why they can't both date Kuro-chan."

 

Koushi hummed. It was a tempting idea. He loved Kuroo and Bokuto, almost as much as he loved Daichi, and he wanted them to be happy. And he knew from the long three-am talks he and Daichi had had in high school and college that he could be open to the idea. The only problem was Kuroo and his apparent indifference toward Bokuto.

 

“Maybe,” he said after some time. “It all depends on Kuroo, though.”

 

“None of it makes a difference if Kuroo-san remains uninterested in Bokuto-san,” Akaashi agreed.

 

“So then,” Oikawa chirped, practically bouncing in place. “Operation ‘Make Kuro-chan Fall In Love with Boku-chan’ is a go!” Koushi stared at Oikawa, then glanced at Akaashi. They both burst out laughing.

 

-

Tetsurou stared at the upside-down entertainment center across from him, wondering how long he had until the blood rush made him pass out. He wiggled his toes, digging them into the back of Kenma’s couch and taking in the static sting of poor circulation. It was getting a little hard to breathe, and he couldn’t really focus his eyes anymore.

 

He heard the door to the apartment open and Kenma and Tsukishima shuffling around, putting their things away. He let his eyes close as he listened, not really surprised when neither of them acknowledged him except to shove his feet to one side and send him toppling to the floor. He lay in a pile for a moment, trying to muster the energy to sit up.

 

He half-succeeded. The floor was pretty comfortable anyway. As was the familiar pressure of Kenma using the small of his back for a footrest when he climbed onto the couch.

 

“We’re going to take away your key,” he said in greeting.

 

“No you’re not,” Tetsurou said. “You love me too much.”

 

“He might,” Tsukishima agreed. Tetsurou listened to him flop on the other end of the couch. “I voted against giving it to you in the first place.”

 

“And yet, here I am,” Tetsurou said. Tsukishima grunted.

 

“Why are you here, Kuro?” Kenma asked. He rocked his feet against Tetsurou’s spine, a comforting motion carried over from their childhood.

 

“’M having a crisis,” he muttered into his forearm.

 

“Does this crisis involve you having a terminal disease?” Tsukishima asked. “Please say yes.” Tetsurou flipped him off lazily.

 

“Bokuto or Sawamura?” asked Kenma.

 

“Bok’to,” Tetsurou answered. Kenma sighed.

 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I just-” Tetsurou gave a frustrated snort. “He’s so perfect,” he said. “He’s everything I should want in a boyfriend. Fun, attentive, caring. He’s also really good at pretending. But he’s my friend, y’know? And I don’t think I like him like that. Not the way I like Sawamura, anyway.”

 

“So what’s the problem?” Kenma prodded.

 

“It’s just, if it weren’t for Sawamura, this would kind of be the perfect relationship.” He pressed his forehead into his arms and spoke into the carpet. “It’s easy with him. It’s comfortable. I don’t feel like I have to be anything or do anything that I don’t want to, and I already know I can tell him anything. What we have right now is everything I want out of a relationship. Except, y’know, it’s fake. And I’m in love with someone else. He doesn’t deserve that shit, but he’s such a great guy that he takes it anyway.”

 

“Well, you’re a fucking idiot,” said Tsukishima cheerily. 

 

“Thanks for that, Tsukki. You’re a true friend.” Tsukishima snorted and nudged Tetsurou’s head with his foot.

 

“I mean that it’s obvious that this is all more trouble than it’s worth and that you should break it off before you end up hurting one of your best friends.” Tetsurou raised his head to stare at him.

 

“What do you mean by that?” The churning in his gut told him he knew exactly what Tsukishima meant.

 

“Look, if you haven’t figured it out by now, I’m not going to tell you,” Tsukishima huffed. “But this was a stupid idea from the beginning, and I would appreciated keeping these sharing sessions to a minimum. So do the smart thing for once in your pathetic life.” Tetsurou offered a weak smile and dropped his head down again.

 

“Also, I drank the last of your tea,” he said. He didn’t have to look up to know that Tsukishima was seething at him.

 

-

 

Rain splattered hard and cold against the ground outside Koutarou’s little shelter. He stood against the wall of an outbuilding, phone clutched in his hand.

 

KUBROO: [Hey, man, would you mind meeting me at the park tonight?]

 

Koutarou frowned to himself as he reread the text Kuroo had sent him. There wasn ’t anything too out of the ordinary about a request to meet up at the park halfway between their apartments; they had done it many times before. What bothered Koutarou was more the fact that Kuroo had used proper grammar. He was the smartest person Koutarou knew (with the possible exception of Akaashi), but as long as he had known Koutarou he had been lax around him. He had said once that it was a chance to let loose and let himself relax without feeling judged or pressured.

 

Before Koutarou could ponder further, Kuroo rounded the corner and sauntered into view. He was walking with his head down and his hands jammed into his pocket, hood pulled up against the icy rain. Just as Koutarou was about to call out to him, he looked up and started jogging over. Koutarou held out his umbrella, extending the roof ’s protection just a little bit as Kuroo approached.

 

“Sorry about this, man,” he said when he arrived. “I didn’t realize it was gonna rain.”

 

“It’s all right, Tetsu,” Koutarou said. “Is everything okay?” Kuroo made a face. “Wanna talk on the way back to yours?” 

 

“No, but that’s probably the best idea,” Kuroo said. Koutarou smiled and adjusted his grip on the umbrella.

 

There was definitely something wrong, something that went beyond Kuroo ’s usual hatred of getting wet. Koutarou glanced at him, at the tight set of his jaw, and decided to let him bring it up in his own time.

 

He knew what it was. Truth be told, he had been waiting for this moment. It was easy enough to see that Kuroo was still very much in love with Daichi, and that even pretending to be with Koutarou was a mistake. And the way Koutarou had acted at the aquarium had been out of line, too much for a friend pretending to be more. Kuroo knew. He had to. And now he was trying to figure out how to say that he hated Koutarou and never wanted to see him again. He sighed to himself; it had been good while it had lasted, but if it would make Kuroo happy, Koutarou would let him go without a word.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Kuroo said at last. Koutarou nodded, encouraging him silently. “I- I’ve been thinking. And I love you, man. You’re my best friend, and you mean the world to me.” Koutarou steeled himself. Here it was.

 

“You’re my best friend too,” Koutarou said. Kuroo nodded.

 

“I think- what was that?” Kuroo stopped dead and Koutarou scrambled to keep him covered with the umbrella. He was squinting off into the darkness at the edge of the path, leaning forward. Koutarou stared hard, trying to figure out what he had noticed, when he heard it too.

 

A sound like a whine or a cry, high-pitched and feeble. As one they bolted over to the bush and dropped to their knees. Kuroo lifted up a branch so that they could peer under it, and the whining grew louder.

 

“It’s a puppy,” Koutarou gasped. Sure enough, the small black and brown shape was a dog, soaked through with its leg tangled in one of the branches. It whimpered, turning its big round eyes on the two of them.

 

“Hold this branch up. I’ll crawl in and see if I can get it free.” Koutarou nodded and took the branch from Kuroo. He hissed at the press of thorns into his palm, but tugged it up higher to allow Kuroo to wriggle underneath. Lightning flashed overhead, making both Koutarou and the puppy startle. The rain started coming down harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi stared at the ceiling, trying to forget about the day before. A trip to the aquarium had seemed like a perfectly innocent idea at the time, something that they could all enjoy and do together without Daichi getting too caught up in Kuroo. He had been so very wrong.

 

The way Kuroo had watched the fish with child-like wonder in his eyes had been bad enough, but having Bokuto there only made it worse. He had been so sweet with Kuroo, so patient and attentive. He had looked at Kuroo the same way Kuroo had looked at the fish, and Daichi’s heart had shattered.

 

There was no way Daichi could be that good for Kuroo. He couldn’t make Kuroo smile at him like that, so sincere and carefree. Kuroo was clearly happy with Bokuto. Daichi had missed his chance.

 

He was just succeeding in working himself up into a good long self-hate when the door opened. He craned his head up and let it drop back onto the couch with a quiet groan. Kuroo and Bokuto were standing in the entryway, their clothes sticking to them and rivulets of rainwater running down their faces. Kuroo swore softly as he fumbled around with something.

 

“Sawamura?” he called. “You home?”

 

“Right here,” Daichi answered, rolling off the couch. “What on earth happened to you two?” Kuroo barely glanced up at him as he dug around in Bokuto’s jacket. After a moment of struggling, he pulled out a tiny bundle of wet fur. Daichi rushed forward to help.

 

“We found her caught in a bush,” Kuroo explained, handing her to Daichi. “Her leg’s a little scratched up and she’s soaked through, but I think she’ll be okay if we can get her warm.”

 

“I’ll take care of her,” he offered. “You two are going to get sick if you don’t dry off too.” Kuroo shook his head.

 

“I’m gonna run down to the store and get some food or something. You and Bo stay here.” Before either of them could argue, he was gone. They stared at the door in silence for a moment until Bokuto sneezed.

 

“Get in the shower,” Daichi ordered. “I’ll find some of Kuroo’s clothes for you.” Bokuto sneezed again and nodded, trudging off down the hall. Daichi followed him long enough to grab a towel out of the linen closet to wrap the dog in, then continued to Kuroo’s bedroom. He grabbed the first shirt his hands touched, something soft and old and wonderful-smelling. With a shake of his head, he pushed that thought down and dug out some sweatpants as well and returned to the bathroom.

 

“Bokuto?” he called. “I’m gonna come in and leave the clothes on the sink for you.” Bokuto didn’t answer, so Daichi gave a mental shrug and pushed the door open.

 

The thing was, Daichi was an athlete. Even though he didn’t play in any official capacity anymore, he still went to the gym fairly regularly. He had seen his fair share of naked men in locker rooms before, and probably a few more on top of that. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Bokuto, standing with his back to him, the muscles in his shoulders and back working as he scrubbed at his hair. Daichi watched a particularly stubborn droplet trail down his neck and down to the dip of his spine, to the dimples on his back, to the soft, round-

 

Daichi tore his gaze away, blushing. He dropped the clothes in a clumsy pile and turned on his heel to march out. He had to get the puppy warm, after all.

 

By the time he reached the kitchen sink, the puppy was wriggling in his arms. He turned on the water, cradling her close until it turned warm. She resisted at first when he tried to lower her in, but then the warmth of the spray must have registered, because she went limp in his hands. Frowning, he angled the water gently across her back. She shivered pathetically, and he frowned.

 

“Wonder how long she was trapped out there.” Daichi jumped at the sound of Bokuto’s voice. He glanced up and had to bite back another groan.

 

Kuroo’s shirt was too small for Bokuto, stretching obscenely across his chest and shoulders. His hair, still wet from his shower, dripped into his eyes and down his neck. The sweats hung low on his hips and pooled over his feet, leaving a gap of tanned skin on his hips that made Daichi’s mouth oddly dry. He tore his gaze away, turning back to the puppy.

 

“Did you bring that shampoo out here?” he asked. Bokuto held up the bottle.

 

“Kuroo’s, right?” Daichi took it from him.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s supposed to be extra gentle or something, so it should be okay for her. Give me a hand here?” Bokuto took over holding the puppy and the faucet while Daichi wrestled with the shampoo.

 

Daichi tried to ignore the way Bokuto kept cooing at the puppy, running his thumbs gently through her fur and angling her and the water wherever Daichi needed them. Their hands kept bumping as they worked, and each time Daichi felt strangely warm.

 

He was just beginning to work up a good blush when the door opened and Kuroo came home again.

 

“Shower,” Daichi commanded without looking up.

 

“Yes, Mom,” Kuroo called. He slipped into the kitchen to drop his shopping bag on the counter, then took off down the hall. Daichi finished rinsing the puppy while Bokuto held her, giving her leg another once over.

 

“I don’t think it’s too bad,” he said. “We’ll have to take her to the vet anyway, but it doesn’t look like she needs any emergency care.” Bokuto nodded, reaching around Daichi to shut off the water. It pressed them close together, Daichi’s shoulder and neck pressed against Bokuto’s bulging chest. He frowned and stepped away as subtly as he could, handing Bokuto a fresh towel and letting him do the rest of the work. He shook his head to clear it as he crossed to the bag that Kuroo had brought.

 

There wasn’t much inside. A few cans of wet food, a pair of bowls, a soft blanket, some training pads, and a collar and leash. Daichi sighed to himself and pulled out the bowls and one of the cans.

 

“Luckily, it looks like she should be old enough to eat this stuff,” he said, cracking it open. With a grimace he dropped the foul-smelling stuff into the bowl. The other he carried to the sink to fill with fresh water. When he turned around, Bokuto was sitting on the couch with the puppy squirming happily in his lap.

 

“I wonder who she belongs to,” Bokuto murmured. Daichi didn’t say anything, but from the way Bokuto bit his lip he knew his expression said it all. “Who would just abandon such a sweet little baby?”

 

“Lots of people,” Daichi answered. He reached out to let the puppy sniff his hand. “Sometimes they think they want a dog, but aren’t ready for all the responsibilities that come along with it. Sometimes people are just cruel.”

 

Bokuto made a sad little noise, one that curled in the bottom of Daichi’s chest. He frowned to himself, wondering where exactly all these reactions were coming from. The puppy crawled out of Bokuto’s grasp and onto Daichi’s lap, wiggling her tail and staring up at him expectantly. He smiled down at her and stroked her back gently.

 

“Looks like you’ve got a new friend, Sawamura,” said Kuroo, coming into the living room with a towel over his head. Daichi shook his head.

 

“We’ll take her to the vet tomorrow,” he said. “But I don’t think we’re going to be able to keep her.”

 

“Sawamura!” Both Kuroo and Bokuto cried out at the same time, matching expressions of shock on their faces. Bokuto snatched the puppy out of his lap and held her close to his chest.

 

“She’s just a baby,” Bokuto said.

 

“She needs us!” Kuroo agreed. Daichi shook his head. There was only one person who might have supported him, and he was busy with his radio show.

 

The radio show. Daichi stood and dug his phone out of his pocket, crossing to Kuroo’s stereo and dialing in to a familiar station. He dialed while he listened to the end of the song.

 

“And that was Vitamin Corn with ‘Here I Am Without You’. It’s time for open discussion now, so let’s go to the phone.” The line clicked and began to echo strangely. “You’re on with Suga” rang from both the phone and the stereo.

 

“Hey, it’s Daichi,” he said. Suga gasped in delight.

 

“Daichi!” he cried. “You haven’t called me in forever! What’s up, my love?”

 

“My bratty roommate and his boyfriend brought home a puppy,” Daichi said.

 

“And this is… a problem?” Suga asked him.

 

“Yes, Suga, it’s a problem.” Daichi glared at Bokuto and Kuroo, who blinked sadly at him. He rolled his eyes. “Please tell them we can’t keep her.”

 

“What kind of puppy is it?”

 

“I think it’s a shiba,” Daichi said. “What does that matter, we aren’t keeping her.”

 

“Oh yes you are.” Daichi blinked at the radio.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Daichi, as someone who loves you very much, I promise you, you are keeping that puppy.” Suga’s voice brokered no argument. Daichi opened his mouth to argue, but the phone was plucked out of his hand.

 

“Sugawara, you are an angel and our new baby thanks you,” said Kuroo, then he hung up. Suga laughed, the noise echoing sweetly through the stereo.

 

“Well, I guess that settles that. In honor of Daichi’s roommate’s victory, here’s something a little more upbeat.” A new song started, fast-paced and cheery, and Daichi turned up the stereo in defeat. He could feel both of the others staring at him expectantly. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

 

“You’re taking care of it,” he commanded. They cheered.

 

-

 

Tetsurou hummed, kicking his feet lazily in the air behind him. His text book was propped up in front of his nose, but the words were beginning to blur together. The puppy - dubbed Spot by Daichi in spite of everyone’s attempts to dissuade him - was curled up under the table, fast asleep. The sound of Bokuto’s pen scratching across the page filled the air, and the shifting of papers as he shuffled from assignment to assignment. His students were learning to write their names, and from the chuckles and fond, exasperated noises he kept letting out, it wasn’t going too well.

 

“Bo, trade me occupations,” Tetsurou whined. Bokuto snorted.

 

“No way in hell, man,” he said. “You chose that hellhole of a degree, now you have to finish it.” Tetsurou huffed and dropped his face into the carpet.

 

“I’m never gonna make it,” he muttered. He heard a chuckle and the rustle of clothing before a warm, steady hand settled between his shoulder blades.

 

“You are gonna make it,” Bokuto said. “You are going to pass this class, and all your others, and get that degree. Then you’re gonna sign on with some killer research lab out there, and take the world by storm. Just watch.” Despite himself, Tetsurou smiled.

 

“How do you always know how to cheer me up?” he asked, turning his head so he could look at Bokuto.

 

“Guess I’m just awesome,” he said. He grinned, blinding Tetsurou and making his breath catch in his chest. “Anyway, I’m gonna go make some tea. You want any?” Bokuto asked, completely oblivious to Tetsurou’s respiratory problems.

 

“Yeah, man, that’d be great,” Tetsurou managed. Bokuto gave him one last grin and shoved himself to his feet, then Tetsurou was alone in Bokuto’s bedroom.

 

He pushed himself into a seated position and looked around, biting his lip. He had been here more times than he could count, enough that it was almost as familiar to him as his own bedroom. There were pictures plastered all over the walls of Bokuto’s family and friends, and more than half of them featured Tetsurou. He could easily pick out all the knick knacks lining the shelves that were gifts from him, and in the bottom drawer of the dresser there was a small pile of Tetsurou’s clothes. There was a red toothbrush in the bathroom and a mug in the cabinet with a cat face on it. There was always a carton of almond milk in the fridge, because just because Tetsurou was lactose intolerant did not mean he was drinking his coffee black.

 

There were pieces of Tetsurou all over this apartment, and it made Tetsurou’s chest feel warm and tight.

 

He stared at one picture in particular, taken the day they had graduated from high school. Tetsurou’s ceremony had taken place half an hour after Bokuto’s had started, so he hadn’t expected to see his friend that day. But when it was over and the assembly began to scatter, Tetsurou had found himself swept up in a pair of strong arms, lifted up with the force of the hug. Kenma had snapped a picture of the moment, of the two of them laughing and clutching diplomas. Tetsurou could still hear the happiness in Bokuto’s laughter, still feel the warmth of his chest smashed against his own.

 

He knew what Bokuto felt like. What it was like to hug and be hugged by him. What it was like to have his head in Tetsurou’s lap or his arm over Tetsurou’s shoulders. He was there for the worst downswings and the best highs. And now, he knew what it felt like to hold Bokuto’s hand, to kiss him and nuzzle into his shoulder like boyfriends would.

 

He was shocked to realize just how much he liked knowing those things.

 

What it would feel like to know them with Daichi. Would the knowledge bring the same warmth, the same homey comfort? Would it be exciting, laced with the thrill of something new? Would it be all rose petals and violins, every romance movie he had ever seen rolled up into one triumphant swell of glory?

 

Or would it feel like less? Like learning the basics of a new subject rather than mastering an old one?

 

Bokuto came back with the tea then, setting one in front of Tetsurou and sipping from the other himself. He smiled and settled in to his work, his knee resting softly against Tetsurou’s. And it felt right.

 

-

Daichi’s voice washed over Koushi like a slow tide as he worked. The buzz of the needle and the cushion Daichi had his head on muffled most of the words, but Koushi could make out things like ‘adorable’ and ‘unfair’ and a whole lot of wordless whining. He rolled his eyes and set the needle aside.

 

“Two minute break,” he said, stretching his hand. “You wanna check the progress?” Daichi sat up and hummed, stretching his shoulders.

 

“Nah, I trust you,” he said. Koushi looked down at the image taking shape below him. The line work was already done, branches and roots twisting and stretching up and down the expanse of Daichi’s back. Now Koushi was inking in the details, the feathers on the crows and the shading on one of the glass bottles dangling from the boughs. It would likely be another three-hour session before Koushi was satisfied enough to call it done.

 

“So, you do realize that whining to me isn’t going to solve any of your problems, right Dai?” asked Koushi as he poured some more ink into his cup. “I mean, I’m happy to listen if that’s what you need, but I can’t offer you any solutions right now.”

 

“I know,” Daichi sighed. “I just don’t know what else to do. It’s bad enough that Kuroo is out there being, well, Kuroo, but now Bokuto too?” Koushi almost dropped his needle.

 

“Wait, _Bokuto_?” he repeated. “Are you telling me all this time you’ve been whining about _Bokuto_?”

 

“Yes,” Daichi wailed, flopping face-first into the chair again. “Did you see him at the aquarium? He helped a child find her mother, Suga. And then he brought home a puppy. A puppy!”

 

“Yes, I recall,” Koushi hummed. “Arms up.” Daichi rearranged himself so that Koushi could get at the skin beneath his shoulder blades and still hear what he was saying.

 

“He’s always looking at Kuroo like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened, and you know I can’t blame him for that,” Daichi said. “And that’s the problem. He’s so damn good for Kuroo. It was bad enough before, when it was just that Kuroo wasn’t interested, but now? Now when he’s got such a great boyfriend, who clearly cares so much about him? Bokuto’s such a good guy, y’know?” Koushi chuckled.

 

“Sounds like you have a bit of a crush, Dai.” He pulled his needle away, anticipating the flinch as Daichi glared at him.

 

“Sugawara Koushi, you had better not be implying what I think you are,” he threatened. Koushi just laughed again and pushed Daichi down onto the chair.

 

“I’m not implying anything,” he said. “I’m just saying that it’s rather telling, the way you’re talking about him right now.”

 

“Talking about who?” Oikawa poked his head over the half-wall separating Koushi’s station from the rest of the parlor. “Is Dai-chan still pining of Kuro-chan?”

 

“And then some,” Koushi replied cheerily. Daichi groaned.

 

“Don’t you two have someone better to torment?” he muttered. Koushi hummed.

 

“Nope!” chirped Oikawa. “So, update me!” Koushi could feel Daichi glaring at him. He smiled beatifically at his work and ignored him.

 

“Daichi’s started to pine for Bokuto now, too,” he said. Daichi sputtered.

 

“I am not pining for him!” he protested. Koushi put a little more pressure on his back to keep him still.

 

“Sure sounded like it to me,” he muttered.

 

“I’m not pining,” Daichi mumbled. “I don’t have any right to pine for him.”

 

Koushi met Oikawa’s eyes, biting his lip. Oikawa shrugged and looked significantly at Daichi. Koushi shook his head. Now was not the time. Oikawa stuck out his tongue and flounced off to Akaashi’s desk instead. Koushi frowned and went back to shading Daichi’s back.

 

They had about a five-minute stretch of peaceful silence before the door to the parlor burst open.

 

“Akaashi-san!” That sing-song voice and flurry of motion was exactly what Koushi needed to make this a good day. He watched with vindictive glee as Terushima Yuuji skipped across the shop and draped himself across Akaashi’s desk - and the sketch he was working on.

 

“Please get off, Terushima-kun,” Akaashi said through gritted teeth. Terushima only smiled up at him.

 

“Have you thought about it?” he asked. Akaashi made a face.

 

“How could I not?” he grumbled. “You’re in here every day reminding me.”

 

“Aaaaaand?” Akaashi sighed and shot Terushima a glare that would make most men crumble. Terushima only smiled excitedly.

 

“And my answer is still no,” he said. “I am not looking for an apprentice at this time, and even if I was, it would not be someone as childish as you.”

 

“I’m not childish!” Terushima whined. Akaashi looked balefully at him. “I’m not! Would a child have this many piercings?”

 

“Oikawa-san has piercings too, Terushima-kun, and last Wednesday I had to tie his shoes for him,” said Akaashi, ignoring Oikawa’s squawk of protest.

 

“Suga?” Koushi hummed at Daichi’s soft question. “What is happening?”

 

“Terushima wants Akaashi to take him as an apprentice,” Koushi answered. “He also wants him to take him to bed, but I think that’s beside the point.”

 

“Poor Akaashi,” Daichi said. Koushi glanced at the irritated look on Akaashi’s face and smiled.

 

“I wouldn’t feel too bad for him,” he said.

 

-

 

Koutarou would be the first to admit that his roommate could be an ass.

 

Well, okay. The second to admit it. After all, no one loved bitching about Daishou quite so much as Kuroo.

 

But even Koutarou could admit that there were times when Daishou could be a really good friend. Times like now, when Koutarou came trudging home after dinner at Kuroo and Daichi’s apartment, feeling like the world’s biggest piece of shit. Daishou had taken one look at him and immediately pulled out their collection of shitty cartoons. He had sat Koutarou on the couch with the remote, and even let him curl into his side.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Daishou asked, fingers carding through Koutarou’s hair as they watched the credits of the fourth or fifth episode of the night.

 

“Not really,” Koutarou said.

 

“Do you think you should?” Koutarou sighed.

 

“Probably? I already talked to Akaashi, but it’s not like he could give me any advice. I already know how to fix it.”

 

“So why don’t you?” Daishou asked.

 

“Because I’m not ready to stop pretending,” Koutarou said. “And I don’t want to face what happens when he finds out how I feel.”

 

“I don’t understand what you see in that stupid cat,” Daishou told him, “but I know he means a lot to you. And I know you mean a lot to him. I would be shocked if your friendship wasn’t strong enough to survive this. Really.” Koutarou nodded. He wasn’t sure why, but something in his gut told him that Daishou was being entirely honest for once. He hummed and curled a little closer.

 

Not long after there came a knock at the door. Despite Koutarou’s protests, Daishou stood to answer it. Koutarou followed, not willing to give up the hug just yet. He hung off Daishou’s shoulders while he opened the door to reveal Kuroo, hair a mess and school bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Hey, sorry to come over so la-” He cut off when he caught sight of Koutarou and Daishou. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away. “Sorry, didn’t realize this was a bad time,” he mumbled, and turned away.

 

“Kuroo?” Daishou leaned out of the doorway, looking after him. “What’s up with him?” he asked Koutarou.

 

“I don’t know,” Koutarou answered. “I’ll go find out.” He let go of Daishou and took off down the hall.

 

He caught up with Kuroo just as they reached the stairwell.

 

“Sorry, Bo, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Kuroo said without looking up.

 

“Dude, you weren’t interrupting anything,” Koutarou argued. Kuroo only shook his head.

 

“It’s fine, man,” he said. “You could’ve said something, though. ‘M happy for you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Koutarou asked. Kuroo shrugged.

 

“Don’t worry about it, is all,” he said. Then at last, he turned around. “But if this means you want to break it off with me, that’s cool,” he said. “I can see how it would be a bit of a problem for you.”

 

“Man, Tetsu, what are you talking about?” Koutarou repeated. “I seriously don’t understand what’s going on right now!”

 

“You don’t have to hide from me!” Kuroo cried. “Give me some credit, bro. You’re my best friend, I’m not going to think any less of you just because he and I don’t get along!” Koutarou took a step forward, reaching out to grab Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo flinched back, yanking out of Koutarou’s grasp. The flash of hurt that shot through Koutarou’s chest only lasted a second before it turned to horror as he watched Kuroo fall.

 

-

Daichi was almost asleep when the call came. He fumbled for the phone on the nightstand, half-expecting it to be a salesman or maybe one of his old kouhai with some tiny crisis. But when he squinted at the screen to see an unfamiliar number, a pool of dread filled his gut.

 

“Hello?” he slurred, rubbing one hand across his eyes.

 

“Sawamura-san?” asked the clipped female voice from the other line.

 

“Yes?” The pool grew.

 

“This is Watanabe-san with Matsudo General Hospital. I am calling you because you are listed as the emergency contact for one Kuroo Tetsurou-san,” the woman said. Daichi was suddenly very much awake.

 

“Is he all right?” he asked, bolting upright and dislodging Spot from his lap.

 

“Yes, he is, Sawamura-san. He fell down a flight of stairs and fractured his arm. It is hospital procedure to contact a patient’s emergency contact in any cases where we have had to administer any potentially mind-altering medications, as we did for Kuroo-san. He is here with a friend who could drive him home, but as I said, it is our policy.”

 

“Thank you,” Daichi said. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Thank you very much, Sawamura-san.” The line went dead and Daichi took just a moment to collect himself. Then he was scrambling out of bed and into a pair of pants, texting Suga as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

 

The waiting room was surprisingly empty for a Friday night in Tokyo. There was an older couple in one corner and a bored-looking man on his phone in another. Daichi walked up to the receptionist with a nervous smile.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou?” he asked. The woman typed the name into her computer.

 

“Are you family?” she droned.

 

“No, I’m his emergency contact. We’re roommates.” He wrung his hands.

 

“Name?”

 

“Sawamura Daichi?” His mouth went dry as she typed some more, never once glancing up at him.

 

“Bed 8-b,” she said, pressing a button to open the doors. Daichi thanked her and hurried into the ward.

 

The area around Kuroo’s bed was already crowded. Bokuto’s roommate, a man Daichi had only met once or twice before, lounged in one of the chairs with an expression of ultimate boredom. Bokuto was sitting on the other side of the little room, his head in his hands. Kuroo lounged in the bed, glaring down at his lap.

 

“Please, try to contain your jubilation,” Daichi quipped. All three of them looked up at him with unreadable expressions.

 

“Well, then,” said Daishou, pushing himself to his feet. “I’ll be going then. Make sure these idiots don’t kill each other on the way home, Sawamura?” Daichi nodded, and Daishou was gone. Daichi glanced around, frowning at the tension still left in the room, and perched uneasily in the now empty chair.

 

“You okay, Kuroo?” he asked. Kuroo shook his head. “Is it your arm? Does it hurt? I can get a nurse to see about more-”

 

“’S not my arm,” Kuroo mumbled. Bokuto looked up at him with the same desperate concern Daichi felt.

 

“Kuroo?” Daichi asked. Kuroo sniffled.

 

“I don’t care about my stupid arm,” he said. His voice cracked. “I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“Kuroo-” Bokuto cut himself off, looking uncertain. Kuroo ignored him, looking up at Daichi with pain and drug-induced haze in his eyes.

 

“I love you,” he whispered. “And I can’t fucking handle it anymore.” Exultation and heartbreak warred in Daichi’s chest. He wanted - oh, how he wanted - to believe what Kuroo was saying. But he was hopped up on whatever pain meds the doctors had given him, clearly not understanding what he was saying. Daichi couldn’t help but glance at Bokuto, who looked utterly miserable.

 

“Kuroo, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Daichi sighed. “You’re high.” Kuroo shook his head.

 

“’S true,” he mumbled.

 

“You mean, you love me as a friend, right?” Daichi asked. Kuroo smiled humorlessly.

 

“Yeah, Sawamura. That’s what I mean.” Daichi ignored the feeling of _wrong_ in the back of his head and smiled.

 

“There’s no need to be so upset about that,” he said. “Let’s just get you discharged and then into bed, okay? You’ll feel better once you’ve had some sleep.” He glanced at the still-moping Bokuto. “You both will.” Kuroo nodded. He was silent during the rest of the stay there, and through the doctor’s discharge instructions. He fell asleep in the car on the way back.

 

“Bokuto, what happened to him?” Daichi asked. He hazarded a glance to his left where Bokuto was still frowning at his lap. “I wasn’t going to ask, since you both seem so upset, but I think it might be important.”

 

“It’s my fault,” Bokuto said. “I was hanging out with Daishou, just messing around, you know? And I wanted a hug, but Daishou wanted to open the door, so I just followed him and was all hanging on him. But it was Kuroo at the door, and he thought-” Bokuto grunted and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“He thought you were cheating on him?” Daichi whispered. Bokuto winced.

 

“Something like that, yeah,” he said. “He tried to leave, so I went after him. We were on the stairs, and I grabbed his arm, and he jerked away, and then he fell. It’s my fault, Sawamura.” Daichi reached out to pat Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“You didn’t mean for him to get hurt, right?” he asked. Bokuto shook his head. “Then it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident, and as soon as Kuroo comes to in the morning, he’ll tell you the same thing. I promise.”

 

Bokuto seemed a little lighter at that, but still upset about something. Daichi sighed, resolving to deal with it in the morning.

 

It would be a long night. Daichi still had to make sure Kuroo was set up in bed with his arm elevated and cushioned, and make sure he had enough of the pills the doctor had given him. IN the morning, he would have to fill the prescription for more. Then he would have to get Bokuto set up on the couch, or a futon in Kuroo’s room, because there was no way in hell he was letting him go home alone in this state.

 

And after all that he would have to wrestle with his own feelings, and the useless hope that Kuroo’s mistake had stirred up in him. He steeled himself for the storm he was about to face.

 

-

 

Tetsurou pouted at Bokuto’s back as he made them lunch. This was an utterly unnecessary arrangement, and Tetsurou would make sure everyone knew it.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” he mumbled when Bokuto came back into the living room. He got a grunt and a plate with a sandwich on it in answer.

 

Tetsurou bit back a sigh. He didn’t know what he had done to make Bokuto so mad at him, especially when he was the one who had walked in on his best friend hanging all over his worst enemy - an arrangement he had _not_ been informed of, thank you very much.

 

He knew he was being an ass. But he figured that his tumble down the stairs at Bokuto’s apartment complex and the broken arm resulting from it gave him the right. At least for a little bit.

 

But Bokuto was his best friend, and he hadn’t said more than three words to him all day. So Tetsurou swallowed his pride and took a deep breath.

 

“Look, man, whatever I did last night, I’m sorry,” he said.

 

“You shouldn’t apologize if you don’t even know what it was,” Bokuto said. He sighed, deflating into the couch. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“No, I think I did,” Tetsurou insisted. “Or maybe not something wrong, but you’re upset about something, bro, and I know it’s related to me somehow.” Bokuto sighed again.

 

“You’re not letting me out of this are you?” he asked. Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“I mean, you don’t ever have to do something for me that makes you uncomfortable. But I think it would be better in this case if you did.” Bokuto still wouldn’t look at him, and Tetsurou was starting to really worry.

 

“Two things,” Bokuto said at last. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you on the stairs. It’s my fault you fell.” Tetsurou stared at him. His memory of the fall was fuzzy at best, but he distinctly remembered pulling away from Bokuto before he toppled backward. He remembered the betrayal and the confusion, remembered the stab of anger before _he_ fucked up and lost his balance.

 

“Bo, I don’t think that’s true,” he said slowly. Bokuto shook his head.

 

“I shouldn’t have gone after you, I shouldn’t have been hanging off Daishou like that, I shouldn’t have grabbed you. I fucked up and it’s all my fault.” Bokuto was beyond anger, beyond his usual easy moping. He was so deep in his self-hatred that Tetsurou could tell he really believed himself. In his mind, he may as well have snapped Tetsurou’s radius himself.

 

“Kouta, look at me,” Tetsurou murmured. He set his good hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Please, please don’t blame yourself for this. It wasn’t your fault. I was the one who tripped. You were right to come after me when you did. And as for Daishou, well. That’s your choice, man. You’re free to find happiness, even if it is with him.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Bokuto mumbled.

 

“You and Daishou,” Tetsurou said. “Look, just because I don’t get along with the guy doesn’t mean he can’t be a good match for you. Much as it pains me to admit it, he’s got a lot of good qualities.”

 

“Tetsu, do you think Daishou and I are _dating_?” Bokuto finally looked up, finally looked Tetsurou in the eye, if only to fully portray his bewilderment.

 

“You mean, you’re not?” Tetsurou asked. “Then what was all that hanging off of each other?”

 

“I’m a cuddly dude!” Bokuto cried. “I needed someone to hug, and Daishou was just kinda there, you know?”

 

“Oh.” _Oh._ Tetsurou was an idiot.

 

He was an even bigger idiot for being so happy about that news.

 

“Sorry, man,” he said. “I guess I should’ve thought about it before I freaked out like that.” Bokuto shook his head.

 

“’Sall right, dude,” he murmured.

 

“So, we cool on that count?” Bokuto nodded, and some of the weight lifted off Tetsurou’s chest. “Okay, so what was the second thing?”

 

“What second thing?” Tetsurou narrowed his eyes.

 

“You said there were two things,” he said.

 

“Did I?” Bokuto’s voice rose two octaves and he looked away nervously. Tetsurou huffed.

 

“Dude, you lie worse than your students do,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” Bokuto insisted. Tetsurou prodded Bokuto’s thigh with his toe.

 

“Please tell me?” he asked. It was an offering. A space to speak, with the option to remain silent. He knew Bokuto recognized it for what it was.

 

“It’s dumb,” he muttered.

 

“Your emotions aren’t dumb, Bo,” Tetsurou said. “You know I respect you too much to think that.” Boktuo hung his head.

 

“Last night, the ER doctors shot you full of some heavy stuff,” he said. “You were totally out of it, and when Sawamura came to pick us up, you kind of confessed to him.” Tetsurou’s blood went cold. He stared at Bokuto, not sure how to begin deciphering the emotions running through him.

 

“What happened?” he asked softly. Bokuto shook his head.

 

“He thought you were only saying it because you were high,” he said. “Like I said, it’s dumb. I shouldn’t be upset about it, since it’s not like I didn’t know or anything. And nothin’ bad even came from it, so…” he trailed off, twiddling his fingers together. Tetsurou sighed and leaned his cheek on Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“It was kind of a messed up night all around, huh?” he murmured. Bokuto snorted.

 

“You have no idea,” he said.

 

-

Koushi was getting sick of holding Oikawa back. It seemed that every time he turned around there was a new pout on his face, a new glint in his big brown eyes. And Kuroo’s moping was no help either; it seemed that whatever spat he and Bokuto had gotten into hadn’t been fully talked through, so he was left babysitting a sad lump of sighs and half-hearted note taking. Three hours after Kuroo entered the shot, Koushi snapped.

 

“Kuroo, do you want to do that tattoo now?” he asked. Kuroo perked up, closing his textbook eagerly.

 

“I thought you said I wasn’t allowed to get it until next month,” he said.

 

“That was before I was stuck in here with you all day,” Koushi replied. “I don’t have any appointments today, and Akaashi’s free for walk-ins, so it’s your lucky day.” Kuroo all but skipped over to Koushi’s station while he dug through his filing cabinet in search of Kuroo’s design.

 

He bit his lip, trying to pretend he didn’t know exactly what this drawing was supposed to mean. He shoved all the thoughts of anything but ink and skin away and began gathering his supplies.

 

It didn’t take Oikawa long to come flouncing over to them, apparently bored with cleaning the back room. He leaned over Koushi’s station with a grin that spelled trouble. Koushi bent to his work and tried to tune them out.

 

“So, Kuro-chan,” Oikawa sing-songed. “I hear you and Boku-chan got in a bit of a lover’s quarrel the other night.” To Kuroo’s credit, he didn’t flinch, but Koushi could tell it was a close thing.

 

“It wasn’t anything like that,” Kuroo said quietly. “I tripped down the stairs.”

 

“No one was saying you didn’t.” Oikawa’s voice suddenly turned serious. “I wouldn’t accuse Bokuto of something like that.”

 

“Then what do you want, Oikawa?” Kuroo asked. Koushi began on the more delicate lines at one end of Kuroo’s tattoo, hoping the careful work would help to turn his attention.

 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Oikawa replied. Koushi paused, readjusting his grip on the needle to cover himself. “No matter what game you two are playing, I know you care about each other. And I know you’re both too dumb to actually talk about your feelings.”

 

“Oh, and you’re just a paragon of communication,” Kuroo snapped. Oikawa hummed.

 

“Fair,” he said. “But as your meddling friend, I reserve the right to pry into your love life long before dealing with my own.”

 

“Whatever.” Kuroo sounded tired. Koushi allowed himself a moment of sympathy as he reinked his needle.

 

“Look, I’m gonna be straight with you Kuro-chan,” Oikawa said.

 

“Unlikely.” Oikawa huffed at Kuroo’s comment, but otherwise didn’t react.

 

“I’m worried about you, okay? I know how you feel about Dai-chan, and I think you’re lying to yourself about Boku-chan.” Kuroo did tense at that, his eyes flicking to Koushi.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroo mumbled. Koushi sighed and set his needle aside.

 

“Kuroo, we all know,” he said. “It’s fine.”

 

“No, Suga, I-”

 

“You do realize Suga-chan and Dai-chan aren’t romantic, right?” Oikawa interrupted. Kuroo stared at him. “Really. Ask him yourself, they don’t have that kind of partnership.” Kuroo glanced at Koushi, who nodded.

 

“O-oh,” Kuroo whispered. Then he shook his head. “It’s not like it matters,” he said, laying his cheek on his arm and closing his eyes. “We all know Sawamura doesn’t feel the same.” Oikawa looked at Koushi, who shook his head and picked up the needle. Again, he tried to forget the symbolism behind what he was inking.

 

“Okay, then,” Oikawa said after a long moment. “Not Dai-chan then. But, Kuro-chan, what about Boku-chan?”

 

“What about him?” Kuroo asked. “I assume you’ve figured out we aren’t exactly in a real-life relationship.”

 

“Yeah, and I don’t get why,” Oikawa said. “It’s not like he’s not willing.” Kuroo snorted.

 

“Yeah, right,” he muttered. “Bo deserves to be someone’s whole world. Not someone’s second-best.”

 

“So why haven’t you broken it off yet?” Oikawa asked. Kuroo sighed lightly.

 

“I tried to,” he said. “But then things kept happening. Like finding the puppy. And then falling down the stairs. I’m starting to think that he and I are cursed.” He flexed the fingers of his left hand, wiggling them around the edges of his cast. “I should, though. He’d be happier that way.”

 

“I think you should talk to him,” Koushi said. “Like, actually talk to him. Get uncomfortably honest.” Kuroo grumbled under his breath. Koushi hummed and leaned back to consider his work.

 

It was just a small tattoo sitting in the curve of Kuroo’s shoulder, a dandelion in the process of blowing away. Near his neck the seeds began to transform, turning into birds. Koushi sighed and went back to work.

 

Koutarou knew he was dreaming. This scenario was familiar, but he knew better than to think it would ever happen in reality. So he gave a mental shrug and went along with it.

 

-

 

Kuroo was there, standing in Koutarou’s bedroom with his shirt off and his back to the room. That new tattoo stretched across his shoulder, tempting and beautiful as the rest of him. Koutarou stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s neck.

 

“Hey,” Kuroo whispered, layering his hands on top of Koutarou’s. Then Koutarou blinked and they were on the bed, laying on their sides with their legs tangled together. Kuroo hummed and drew his fingers down Koutarou’s torso. Koutarou flushed, embarrassed by the state of his body, until he looked down and saw the abs he had been so proud of in high school. Kuroo chuckled at him and dug his fingers in.

 

“I miss these,” Kuroo said. Koutarou shook his head.

 

“ _I_ miss them,” he corrected. “You couldn’t care less.”

 

“That’s because I’m just your friend,” Kuroo agreed. Koutarou made a face.

 

“I thought we were here to pretend,” he huffed. Kuroo laughed, the sound setting Koutarou’s blood on fire.

 

“You’re right,” he murmured, his voice going low and gravely. “Let’s get started on that, then.”

 

As soon as the words were out, Kuroo was on top of him. Koutarou was spread across the bed on his back, completely bare while Kuroo trailed his lips up and down Koutarou’s thighs. He grinned up at Koutarou and leaned up to curl his fist around the base of Koutarou’s cock. Koutarou looked up at the ceiling to keep from cumming at the first kitten lick to the tip, not ready for this dream to be over yet. When he had control of himself, he nodded down at Kuroo, who wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck.

 

Whatever a blowjob was like in real life, Koutarou was sure it couldn’t be much better than this. Kuroo plunged up and down his length, stroking it with his tongue. Though he knew it would be unlike anything he knew, it didn’t feel too different from Koutarou’s hand in the shower.

 

He shouldn’t have thought that, shouldn’t have broken his link to this false reality. As soon as he processed that, Kuroo was gone, pulling away from him with the most gorgeous expression of horrid pleasure on his face. They weren’t alone on the bed anymore, either. Daichi was there, on his knees behind Kuroo. He gripped Kuroo’s waist and bucked wildly, pulling mewls and moans out of him. Koutarou’s cock twitched at the sight, and though he knew it was wrong, he reached down to jerk himself off at the sight. There wasn’t much more he could do to his own conscience at this point anyway.

 

He came to the sound of Kuroo screaming Daichi’s name and woke with tears streaming down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sweat dripped down Daichi’s neck, turning the collar of his shirt dark and wet. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead and looked around. It was a hot day, surely hot enough to justify getting the hose out. Anything for the dogs’ health and happiness, right? And since it was his day in charge of the daycare portion of the company, really it was his call. He caught sight of Kuroo sitting against the wall with his textbook and their puppy in his lap and grinned.

 

“Hey, you wanna take a break for a bit?” he called, jogging over with five or six dogs trailing behind him. Kuroo closed his thumb in the book and looked up.

 

“Depends,” he said. “I probably shouldn’t, but if you can make it worth my time…” Daichi grinned and stooped to pick up the hose. Kuroo let out a chuckle and pushed himself to his feet, setting his book carefully to the side. Daichi turned on the hose and immediately started spraying the dogs. They jumped and barked, chasing the spray back and forth across the lawn. Daichi grinned to himself and turned the water on Kuroo, laughing at the way he squealed and tried to cover his face. He didn’t have long to wait before Kuroo was turning on him, wrestling the hose away and getting them both soaked.

 

Twenty minutes later, when they were all flopped on the ground and panting, Daichi turned to look at Kuroo. His shirt and shorts were both sticking to him, and his hair was plastered to his head, and he was flushed and smiling. Daichi blushed and looked away.

 

“Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you that my moms are coming to visit next week,” Kuroo said suddenly.

 

“Okay,” Daichi said with a mental shrug. “They staying with us this time, or are they getting a hotel again?” Kuroo made a face.

 

“Hotel,” he said. “Mama said, and I quote, ‘We don’t want to trouble you two with our constant love making’. I didn’t want to know if she was serious or not.” Daichi snickered.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think your moms having sex in our living room would be a good way to end the day,” he said. Kuroo groaned and slapped his hands over his face. Daichi laughed and leaned his head back, enjoying the warmth and the company.

 

-

 

Kuroo’s moms were two of Koushi’s favorite people in the world. Kumiko and Mayumi were every bit as caring as their son, and every bit as ready to tease and provoke. In the familiar company gathered in Daichi and Kuroo’s living room, they weren’t worried at all about offending, and that meant Koushi was having the time of his life.

 

“Tetsu, I just have to say that we are so happy that you’ve found someone to be with,” Mayumi said, wiping an invisible tear from her eye.

 

“Koutarou-kun, I am so sorry for what you are sacrificing,” Kumiko added. Koushi threw his head back and laughed.

 

“Kuroo, I’m keeping your moms forever,” he wheezed.

 

“Aw, Koushi-kun, you know there’s no need for that,” Kumiko said.

 

“You’ve always been our favorite,” Mayumi agreed.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Kuroo muttered. He was on the couch, curled stiffly against Bokuto’s side. As Koushi watched, Bokuto rolled his eyes and tugged Kuroo more firmly to him. Koushi looked away.

 

A hand at his elbow and a significant look had him slipping into the kitchen with Mayumi. Spot padded after them, whining mournfully at her bowl until Koushi dug some food out for her. Mayumi watched her with a tight expression on her face.

 

“Kuroo-san?” Koushi asked softly. Mayumi glanced over her shoulder at the living room, then turned to look seriously at Koushi. She was Kuroo’s birth mother, and a shiver went up Koushi’s spine at the familiar, calculating look in her gold eyes. 

 

“Koushi-kun, what is going on with my son?” she asked softly. Koushi thought about lying, about covering for Kuroo, but the way she narrowed her eyes told him he was not getting away with that. He sighed and leaned against the counter.

 

“I assume you know he’s been pining over Daichi for years now,” he said. She nodded. “Well, Daichi reciprocates his feelings. But Kuroo doesn’t know that, and when Daichi started platonically dating me, I don’t think Kuroo realized that didn’t mean he had missed his chance. So he asked Bokuto to pretend to be his boyfriend, so that Daichi wouldn’t think that Kuroo was being left behind, or wouldn’t catch on to his feelings or something like that. Pretty much everyone but Daichi knows it’s fake.” He stared down at the kitchen floor, unable to look her in the eye.

 

“Does Tetsurou know that Bokuto-kun is in love with him?” she asked. Koushi flinched.

 

“I don’t think so,” he said. She hummed.

 

“Does he know that he is in love with Bokuto-kun?” Koushi started and looked up at her.

 

“How can you tell?” he asked. She winked.

 

“Tetsurou is my son,” she said. “I’ve known him all his life, and I’ve seen him grow up. I’ve known about every little crush he’s had since he was eight years old, and he definitely has one now. More than one, really.” 

 

“So, what do we do?” Koushi asked. “I’m pretty sure it’s not my place to say anything to any of them, but they’re all my friends. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” She moved to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Sometimes, Koushi-kun, people have to work these things out for themselves,” she said. “I’ll talk to Tetsurou, but you have to be aware that this may not have a happy ending.”

 

“I know,” Koushi sighed. “I just don’t want-”

 

“You don’t want to see your friends suffer,” Mayumi finished for him. “You’re a good boy, Koushi-kun, but you can’t do this for them. They’re going to have to sort out this mess all on their own. Now, since they’re probably getting suspicious about us being in here so long, you get to help me throw some snacks together.” Koushi grinned and opened the fridge.

 

-

Tetsurou knew it was coming. He was just grateful that they waited until the last of their guests had left and Daichi had gone to walk Suga home before his mothers pounced. He was seated on the couch, stroking the silky fur of Spot’s ears, when Kumiko plopped down next to him.

 

“So, Tetsu, darling,” purred Kumiko as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You seem happy.” Tetsurou nodded, apprehension flooding his veins. Mayumi sat on his other side, leaning against him.

 

“And Bokuto-kun, he seems like a nice boy,” Mayumi said. 

 

“Mama, you’ve met him before,” Tetsurou pointed out. “You know how great he is.” Mayumi gave him a sad little smile.

 

“I do know that,” she said. “I also know that you are much too kind, and much too worried about your friends for your own good.”

 

“We’re just worried that what you’re getting into with Koutarou-kun and Daichi-kun is only going to end up with you getting hurt,” Kumiko agreed. They both looked at him with some strange combination of pity and exasperation in their eyes, and Tetsurou understood.

 

“Suga told you, didn’t he?” he asked. 

 

“Koushi-kun is worried about you,” Mayumi said. “He’s worried about all three of you. And with just cause. It’s a dangerous thing to play with peoples’ hearts like that.”

 

“I’m not playing with anyone’s heart,” Tetsurou protested. “Neither of them have any feelings for me, that’s the point.”

 

Kumiko sighed sadly.  “Tetsurou, you really don’t believe that’s true, do you?” she asked. Tetsurou bit his lip. 

 

“Of course it’s true,” he whispered, but even to himself it sounded like a lie. “Really, though. If either of them wanted something like that with me, they would have gone for it a long time ago.”

 

“Like you went for it with Daichi-kun?” Mayumi asked. Tetsurou hung his head, and Mayumi ran a soothing hand up and down his back. “Tetsu, your mom and I know you better than anyone. Do you really think we can’t tell when our son is in love?”

 

“You are putting your own happiness at risk here,” Kumiko added. “Even if you do get the happily-ever-after you envisioned with Daichi-kun, you will lose something in Koutarou-kun. I just want you to understand what you have now before you lose it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tetsurou asked. “Bo’s my friend. I wouldn’t lose him just because I started dating someone else.”

 

“Tetsurou,” Kumiko said. “Baby, you have always been too modest. It’s okay to admit you want something.”

 

“Even if that something is unconventional,” Mayumi added. “Even if that something seems selfish to other people.”

 

Tetsurou ’s mind was a cacophony. Images of Daichi and Bokuto spun and bumped around, colliding with each other and with smaller, sharper thoughts. Suga and school and his chances at ever getting a job at a good company if it got out that he liked men. His friends and classmates and neighbors and all their looks of disapproval. Daichi’s warm smile. Bokuto’s eager grin.

 

Bokuto, clapping him on the back after a successful block. Bokuto, laying in his lap after a long day. Bokuto, humming to himself as they walked. Bokuto smiling, Bokuto laughing, Bokuto looking at Tetsurou like he was made of stardust.

 

He closed his eyes and slumped into one of his mothers, the other following the motion. A sob racked his body.

 

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do that,” he whispered. 

 

“You are,” Mayumi said. “It’s going to hurt, my love, but it’s time you come clean.”

 

“You deserve a chance at happiness,” Kumiko agreed. Tetsurou nodded, feeling hollow. Despite the sting in his eyes and the ache in his neck, he fell asleep like that, wrapped in his mothers’ warmth and the quiet tones of their voices. He dreamed of Daichi shaking him awake, saying soft, sweet things to him as he led Tetsurou to bed. He sank back under and remembered no more.

 

-

 

There was a bag of sodas sitting on Koutarou’s kitchen counter, along with several boxes of his favorite cookies. He stared at them in confusion, still too asleep to process. Daishou held out a cup of coffee with a sympathetic - and mischievous - grin.

 

“Your new beaux dropped those off this morning,” he purred. Koutarou blinked at him.

 

“New beaux?” he repeated. “What are you talking about?” Daishou shook his head.

 

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy,” he said. Koutarou shot him a glare.

 

“When has that ever stopped you before?” he asked. 

 

“Since keeping quiet is in my best interest,” Daishou replied. “You might want to drink that. School starts in an hour.” Koutarou swore and tossed back the coffee, wincing at the bitter taste. He usually avoided it like the plague, but kindergarteners were merciless. They wouldn’t care that Koutarou had only had two hours sleep the night before, they only cared that he was present and alert for them. He shook the thought of the gifts out of his head and raced through the rest of his morning routine.

 

Things like that kept happening. Sandwiches from his favorite shop appeared at the front office for him during lunch time. A spare umbrella turned up right as he resigned himself to having to walk home in the rain. And when he got home, the apartment smelled of perfectly prepared meat.

 

“Daishou?” he called as he stepped out of his shoes. There was an extra pair sitting to one side. “Kuroo?”

 

“Come on in, Bo,” Kuroo called back. Koutarou stepped forward slowly, timidly. Kuroo rarely spent time in the common areas of this apartment of his own volition, too worried that Daishou would show up and ruin his day. But when Koutarou rounded the corner into the kitchen, he found the two of them standing side-by-side over a half-prepared meal. Kuroo only had one good hand still, so he did simple things like stir and season while Daishou did the chopping and the more intensive tasks.

 

“Am I dreaming?” Koutarou wondered aloud. Daishou snorted and Kuroo chuckled.

 

“We are fully capable of being civil to one another,” Kuroo said primly. Koutarou narrowed his eyes.

 

“No you’re not,” he said. “Not unless you both want something.”

 

“Do you want this meat or not?” Daishou snapped. Koutarou shut his mouth.

 

“Seriously, though, it’s not like Daishou and I hate each other,” Kuroo said. “We just have a relationship built on mutual distrust and aggressive competitiveness.” Koutarou snorted.

 

“Seriously, guys,” he said, leaning against the far wall. “What’s going on?”

 

“Kuroo wanted to do something nice for you,” Daishou said. “He’s apparently decided to be some sort of passive-aggressive guardian angel or something.” Kuroo elbowed him in the shoulder.

 

“It’s just some food and an umbrella,” he muttered. Koutarou jumped.

 

“The umbrella was you?” he asked. Kuroo glanced at him, looking confused.

 

“Yeah, I left a note,” he said. “When I came by this morning Daishou said you were up late last night, so I figured you had forgotten lunch. And I _know_ you didn ’t check the forecast today, because you never do, so when I dropped off the sandwiches, I left an umbrella too.” Koutarou stared at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing, just-” Koutarou glanced at Daishou, who was studiously ignoring them. “Why?”

 

Kuroo blinked, clearly surprised.  “Because I wanted to?” he tried. “Because you’re always doing things for me, and you deserve the favor returned?”

 

Koutarou nodded. That was it, a repayment of a favor. All this was Kuroo ’s way of thanking him for letting Daichi think they were together. As Koutarou wallowed in his guilt, Daishou dished up the last of the food and wiped his hands.

 

“I’m going over to Mika-chan’s,” he announced. “I’ll be back tomorrow sometime, Bokuto. Try not to get into trouble before then.” Koutarou gave him a vague goodbye, too busy hating himself for anything more. “Hey.” Daishou’s voice was much softer, spoken directly into his ear. “Try not to be too hard on yourself. You deserve nice things.” With a pat on the shoulder, he was gone, leaving Koutarou more confused than before.

 

“You gonna come eat?” Kuroo asked, already sitting at the table. Koutarou started and scurried over, dropping into his seat a bit more quickly than he probably should have. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “How was work?” he asked instead. 

 

“Uh, work was- work was fine,” Koutarou answered. 

 

“Just fine?” Kuroo teased. “You’re usually so excited to talk about it.” Koutarou shrugged.

 

“There wasn’t really much going on today,” he said. He tried to ignore how nice this made him feel, eating dinner with Kuroo and talking about their days. This kind of domesticity wasn’t for him, it was for Daichi or whoever else Kuroo ended up with. Kuroo set his chopsticks down, tilting his head.

 

“Bo, are you okay?” he asked. Koutarou smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, man, I’m fine,” he said. Kuroo clearly didn’t buy it, but he did turn back to his dinner without pressing. Koutarou wasn’t sure why that made him feel worse. “After dinner, how about we watch that show Oikawa’s been whining about and text him to make fun of it?” Kuroo grinned.

 

“I couldn’t think of a better way to spend an evening,” he said. Later, when Kuroo was leaning into him and they were breathless with laughter, Koutarou pretended that those words were true.

 

-

Daichi had to admit, Kuroo was a good tutor. He explained things so simply that Yamaguchi, who had been staring at his homework with a constipated expression, understood easily. He had just the right mix of patience and sternness to keep Tsukishima in line without sacrificing his innate kind nature. And as much as he hated it, he knew the fondness behind his thoughts was showing on his face when Asahi coughed subtly, giving Daichi a stern look. Daichi sighed and wandered into the kitchen for a soda. He wasn’t surprised when Asahi followed him.

 

“Am I about to get another lecture?” he asked, digging around in Yamaguchi’s fridge.

 

“Do you want one?” Asahi asked. Daichi glanced over his shoulder.

 

“Not really,” he admitted. Asahi shrugged.

 

“Then I won’t give you one,” he said. “You’re an adult, you can tell for yourself when something you’re doing is incredibly stupid.”

 

“I thought this wasn’t a lecture,” Daichi mumbled. Asahi smiled.

 

“It’s not,” he said. “I was just going to ask if you’re doing all right, and then leave it at that. But if you’d prefer, I could do what you usually do and punch you and tell you to man up.”

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Daichi opened his soda and leaned against the counter. “Anyway, what about you?” he asked. “No gut-wrenching stupidity happening in your love life?” Asahi snorted.

 

“I’d have to have a love life first,” he said, but the tips of his ears tinged red. Daichi grinned.

 

“Oh, really now?” he purred. Asahi’s eyes widened.

 

“You do realize that if you go there, I _will_ tell Suga about that time you got drunk and wrote Kuroo a love poem, ” he threatened. Daichi glared at him.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“How did it go again?” Asahi wondered. “’ _The stars at night could not compare / To Tetsurou of wild hair_ _’_? I ’m pretty sure I still have a copy at home-”

 

“All right, you win!” Daichi cried. “Just, please, burn that thing!”

 

“Never,” Asahi laughed. “I need blackmail.”

 

“I hate you,” Daichi muttered.

 

“I know you do,” Asahi chirped. “Now come on. Tsukishima’s probably about ready to kill Kuroo, and we should probably be there to supervise the cleanup.”

 

-

 

The weeks went by in relative peace for some time after that. Koushi finished everything they had planned for the tattoo on Daichi’s back and Iwaizumi got two new piercings - his septum and one more in his ear. Bokuto and Kuroo were still awkward around on another, but it seemed that at least Kuroo was beginning to understand. Akaashi was considered for an award and won with an intricate line of flowers twining around Asahi’s bicep.

 

It was at the party celebrating the parlor ’s newfound prestige that Kuroo finally snapped.

 

“Truth or dare! Truth or dare!” Terushima was chanting, banging his fist on Koushi’s coffee table. There was a lot of grumbling and some blatant refusal, and then everyone was sitting in a loose circle in the middle of the living room. 

 

“Since Keiji won the award, he should go first,” Koushi announced. Akaashi grinned and grabbed an empty bottle.

 

“Stakes?” he asked.

 

“We could go with the classic,” Oikawa hummed. Akaashi grinned.

 

“Stripping it is,” he declared, then set the bottle down and gave it a spin. It landed on Iwaizumi and Akaashi’s smile turned devious.

 

“Dare,” Iwaizumi grunted.

 

“Stick your tongue in Oikawa’s mouth,” he purred. Oikawa shrieked and turned bright red, while Iwaizumi only blinked slowly at him.

 

“That’s unsanitary,” he droned. “I don’t know where it’s been.”

 

“His mouth or your tongue?” Tsukishima asked. The circle broke out into laughter. With the group distracted, Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa sitting at his side and cupped his neck. Koushi watched him murmur something into Oikawa’s ear, then lean forward and press their lips together. He looked away.

 

By the time everyone calmed down, Iwaizumi was spinning the bottle. He dared Terushima to switch underwear with someone in the circle. Terushima smirked and dragged Oikawa away. He came back a moment later looking much more embarrassed than before, and removed his socks. He took his turn without a word on the subject.

 

The rounds continued, each dare getting more outrageous and each truth more invasive. Oikawa asked Yamaguchi about his best orgasm, Yamaguchi dared Koushi to go streaking, Koushi dared Daichi to eat a spoonful of wasabi. Kenma refused most of his dares, and was sitting utterly nonchalant and naked as the day he was born while Tsukishima smirked and Kuroo blushed on either side of him. The game began to wind down as Terushima took his final turn.

 

“Kuroo, truth or dare?” he asked sleepily. 

 

“Truth,” Kuroo answered lazily.

 

“Tell us about your first time with Bo,” Terushima said. Kuroo turned red.

 

“Dare,” he said, glancing down at his boxers, the only clothing he had left.

 

“I dare you to tell me about your first time with Bo,” Terushima said.

 

“Hey, that’s not-” Asahi started, but Kuroo waved him off.

 

“We haven’t- haven’t done anything like that,” he mumbled, staring at the ground.

 

“Seriously?” Terushima cried. “Man, if I was one of you two, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off the other.” Akaashi slapped a hand over Terushima’s mouth. Koushi watched Daichi carefully, watched him control the stab of pain that crossed his face. 

 

While his attention was elsewhere, Kuroo stood stiffly.

 

“I think I’m done for the night, everyone,” he announced. “See you at home, Sawamura,” he said. He paused for a moment, hand twitching toward Bokuto, then shook his head and left.

 

“Was it something I said?” Terushima asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the years, Koutarou had gotten good at dealing with his mood swings. He was better at holding himself together when he needed to and letting himself fall apart when it was safe. He was so good at it now that he had almost forgotten what it was like to break down in public, to be faced with the pitying stares and the silent judgment. 

 

“Bokuto-sensei, are you sad?” asked one of his students during play time. She stared up at him with big brown eyes swimming with compassion. He smiled as well as he could.

 

“A little,” he admitted. 

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“Because my best friend is very sad,” he told her. “He can’t be with the person he loves, and I don’t know how to help him. I’m afraid that anything I do will make him more sad.” She looked down, stroking her chin in thought.

 

“When I’m sad, my mommy always tells me to make a list of things to be happy about,” she said. “Maybe your friend should try that.” Koutarou smiled at her.

 

“I’ll tell him,” he promised. She smiled and skipped away, and he tried to fend off the wave of guilt. He hated lying to his kids, but there was no way in hell he was about to call Kuroo and suggest they have a long talk about feelings and what makes them happy. And from the looks of things, Kuroo wasn’t in any hurry to contact him, either.

 

He tried not to dwell on it as he went through the day, teaching kids to write their names and tie their shoes. When the last student had left and the final bits of paperwork were finished and turned in, he trudged out of the school and over to the little shop by the station.

 

Akaashi was behind the front counter when he walked in. He took one look at Koutarou and promptly dragged him up the stairs to the apartment. He sat Koutarou down in a chair in the dining room and set about aggressively making tea.

 

“I could kill Terushima for that,” he muttered to himself as he pulled out a pair of mugs. 

 

“He didn’t know better,” Koutarou muttered. “And you were right in the first place. I’m the one who agreed to this, so now I have to deal with the consequences.” Akaashi whirled around to face him, his expression filled with more rage than Koutarou had ever seen from him.

 

“You are not the only one at fault here, Bokuto-san,” he growled. “I have more than half a mind to go straight to Kuroo-san’s lecture and strangle him myself.”

 

“It’s okay, Akaashi,” Koutarou said. “I’m really okay.” Akaashi’s face softened.

 

“Bokuto-san, you’re crying,” he said softly. Koutarou started, bringing a hand up to his cheek. Sure enough, his fingers came away wet. Akaashi brought the tea over, sitting as close to Koutarou as he could. He leaned his head on Koutarou’s shoulder and made a sad little noise. “I hate this,” he whispered. “I hate not being able to help you.”

 

“I know,” Koutarou answered. “But it’s not your job anymore.”

 

“It was never my _job_ , Bokuto-san,” Akaashi huffed. “I never once did it out of obligation. I did it because you are my friend, and I love you. I hate seeing you upset.” Koutarou slumped in his chair, turning to hide his face in Akaashi’s hair. He took a deep breath and let himself feel.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” he sobbed. “He hates me now, I know it.”

 

“He could never hate you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. He wrapped an arm around Koutarou’s waist. “You are one of his best friends, and nothing will change that.”

 

“He’s avoiding me,” Koutarou pointed out. “He won’t talk to me, won’t answer my texts. I thought maybe he was just busy with school or something, but he always texts me back by the end of the day. I ruined everything, Akaashi.” Akaashi didn’t answer, only tightened his hold and began to rock them gently.

 

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” he asked a million years later when Koutarou had control of himself. 

 

“Nah,” he murmured. “I’ll be okay at my own place. Just needed someone to talk to, y’know?” Akaashi gave him a sad smile.

 

“I am always here to talk, Bokuto-san,” he said. “At very least stay for dinner?” 

 

“Who’s cooking?” Koutarou asked.

 

“Suga.”

 

“Hell, no.” Akaashi laughed and gave him another quick hug.

 

“You’d better get going before he sees you then,” he said. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

“I will,” Koutarou promised as he gathered his things. He slipped out the back stairway and walked to the station in a cloud of quiet self-pity. 

 

-

 

Tetsurou had not moved from this table in five hours, and the undergrad working the help desk was beginning to send him pitying looks. It occurred to him that most people did not spend three days straight at the library when they didn’t have midterms or finals to study for, and that he probably looked like a harried literature student with a thesis due. He couldn’t really bring himself to care. Not when the long hours meant he wouldn’t be kicked out until long after Bokuto had already gone to bed, and the no cell phone policy gave him a perfect excuse to ignore the texts sitting in his inbox.

 

Okay, so maybe he felt a little guilty. But it wasn ’t like he could face Bokuto, not after how he had reacted at the party. Bokuto had to know now, had to have caught on to Tetsurou’s stupid little crush. He was probably trying to get ahold of Tetsurou so that he could tell him he never wanted to see Tetsurou again. 

 

He was reaching the end of what hiding in the library could do for him, though. His homework was entirely finished, his reading was complete through the end of the semester, and he had done everything he was authorized to on his thesis. He had been eyeing the stacks a little too closely, considering his usual table was right next to the taxes and history of economics section. With a quiet groan, he let his head fall onto the desk and shut his eyes.

 

“Finally tired of hiding?” Tetsurou started at the sound of his roommate’s voice, looking up to see Daichi giving him a pitying smile as he dropped into the chair across from him. 

 

“I’m not hiding,” Tetsurou huffed. Daichi snorted. 

 

“I haven’t seen you for more than five minutes in a row since Tuesday,” he said. “And Tuesday was only because I made you go grocery shopping with me.”

 

“Your point?” Daichi glared at him.

 

“Kuroo,” he said. Tetsurou dropped his chin to his chest.

 

“I know,” he mumbled. “I can’t though. You saw how he looked at me after. He hates me now, I know it.” Daichi sighed. 

 

“Kuroo, he doesn’t hate you,” he said. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.”

 

“You would hate me, though, wouldn’t you?” Tetsurou mumbled. As soon as the words were out he regretted them. Daichi only sighed again.

 

“Look, Kuroo, do you want to have sex with him?” Tetsurou reeled back in shock; for a moment, he had forgotten that Daichi actually believed he and Bokuto were together.

 

“N-no,” he stuttered, staring at Daichi with wide eyes.

 

“Then you don’t have to,” Daichi said. “And if I know Bokuto at all, he won’t care. You just have to talk to him, and be honest about your feelings.” Tetsurou looked down at the table, tracing the false wood grain with one fingertip.

 

“But say something happened, something one of us wasn’t ready for, or didn’t want,” Tetsurou said slowly. “Say one of us was in deeper than the other and wanted things the other just didn’t. What would happen then?” He looked up from the table to see Daichi fuming.

 

“Kuroo,” Daichi said, his voice trembling with barely contained rage, “if Bokuto has done anything without your consent, if he forced you to-”

 

“Woah there, Sawamura,” Tetsurou cried, holding his hands out in front of him. “It’s nothing like that, jeez.” Daichi relaxed all at once.

 

“Okay, so what’s the problem?” he asked. Tetsurou bit his lip.

 

“I just, I don’t know if this relationship is such a good idea,” he murmured. “I think that one of us is going to end up getting hurt. And I don’t want that to happen.” Daichi’s face turned tender and a little sad.

 

“That’s another thing you two are going to have to talk about then,” he said. “But your friendship is strong. I’m sure you can survive breaking up, if it’s what’s best for the two of you.” Tetsurou nodded.

 

“I don’t know if that’s what I want though,” he said. “I guess I just want him to be happy.” Daichi nodded.

 

“I think you need to tell him that,” he said. “He’ll understand.” Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“I don’t think I can do that yet,” he whispered.

 

“Take your time,” Daichi said. “But don’t drag this out longer than you have to. Neither of you deserve that pain. And come on. You’ve been here long enough. It’s time to go home.” Tetsurou nodded and let Daichi put his notes into his bag. He shouldered it and followed Daichi out of the library in silence.

 

-

Daichi sat on the floor of the daycare, a pair of golden retriever puppies in his lap. Iwaizumi was manning the counter, helping the dogs’ owners fill out the paperwork necessary to board them. Daichi buried his face in one puppy’s fur, smiling when she wiggled and licked his cheek.

 

“I’d be careful if I were you,” he said. “My own dog is going to get jealous if she smells you on me.”

 

“She smells strange dogs on you every day,” Iwaizumi said without turning around. “Not to mention she spends more time here than you some days.” Daichi snorted. Iwaizumi finished with the woman and took the puppies back to one of the kennels, then returned to sit next to Daichi. “Are you doing okay?” he asked. Daichi started.

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Iwaizumi snorted.

 

“I was at that party, Sawamura,” he said. “I saw the look on your face when Terushima asked that question.” Daichi shook his head.

 

“I’m fine,” he said. “A little worried about Kuroo, though. He seems pretty upset about it still, and he won’t really talk to me about why.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Daichi opened his mouth to ask Iwaizumi for an explanation, but the sharpness of his gaze stopped him short. “I asked if you were okay, not him.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daichi stated, staring Iwaizumi down.

 

“Sure you don’t,” he said. “Look, can we cut the bullshit? I know you’re torn up about this thing with Kuroo and Bokuto, and I know you haven’t talked to him about it.”

 

“And when are you going to talk to Oikawa about whatever the hell is going on between you two?” Daichi countered. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow,” he said.

 

“Right. Sure you will.” Iwaizumi looked him in the eye.

 

“I’ll have him pierce my dick,” he said. “If I can’t muster up the balls to tell him before he does it, that’ll be punishment enough.” Daichi stared at him.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asked. 

 

“I’ve been Oikawa’s best friend for twenty years,” he said. “That does things to a man.” Daichi snorted.

 

“Fine, if you actually tell Oikawa how you feel about him - and I will know if you don’t, mind you - then I will talk to Kuroo about how I feel,” he said, holding out his hand. “Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

-

 

Koushi didn’t know why he ever expected anything else when Iwaizumi came into the shop. He was sitting in Oikawa’s chair, his knuckles and face white as a sheet while Oikawa started gathering supplies. 

 

For his part, Oikawa was red in the face and his hands were trembling just the slightest. When he passed Koushi on the way to a cabinet, Koushi put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay to do this?” he asked, glancing significantly at Oikawa’s shaking fingers.

 

“I’m fine, Suga-chan,” Oikawa chirped, shooting him a victory sign. Koushi let him go.

 

“Should I be trusting you with this, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi squeaked. Oikawa hummed and pulled on a pair of gloves.

 

“Iwa-chan, I’m offended that you have to ask that,” he purred. “You should know that your junk is always in safe hands with me.”

 

“Please don’t talk about my junk being in your hands ever again,” Iwaizumi croaked, turning red. Koushi bit his lip to keep from laughing. The back door opened then, and Akaashi emerged from the stairs to their apartment.

 

“Five hundred yen says he chickens out again,” he murmured to Koushi.

 

“Oikawa’s doing a Prince Albert,” Koushi said, shaking his head. “Five thousand yen. Iwaizumi’s serious about it this time.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re on,” he said. Koushi leaned against Akaashi’s shoulder and they settled in to watch. Iwaizumi pulled down his jeans and the dark green briefs he wore underneath. Koushi nudged Akaashi’s side and nodded toward the considerable bulge there. Akaashi snorted and shoved Koushi playfully. Oikawa readied the needle and sterilized the stud. He knelt in front of the chair and grabbed the base of Iwaizumi’s dick.

 

“W-wait,” Iwaizumi stuttered. Oikawa huffed and glared up at him.

 

“Don’t chicken out now, Iwa-chan,” he said. “I’m running out of places to stick metal in you. We’re going to end up here eventually.” Iwaizumi turned an even darker shade of red at that.

 

“N-no, that’s not it,” he said. “I- I have something to tell you.”

 

“Now? Really?” Iwaizumi slapped his hands over his face.

 

“Iuffou,” he muttered into his palms. Oikawa stared at him.

 

“What?” he asked. “Iwa-chan, move your hands. I can’t hear you properly.” 

 

Iwaizumi lowered his hands and looked Oikawa in the eye. Everything about him was steady when he said,  “I’m in love with you, Oikawa.” 

 

Oikawa didn ’t drop the needle, but it was a near thing. He stared up at Iwaizumi, hand still curled around Iwaizumi’s cock.

 

“You what?” he whispered.

 

“I’m in love with you,” Iwaizumi repeated. “I’ve been in love with you for years, Tooru.” Oikawa stood. He set the needle down on his table and pulled his gloves off, then walked through the door leading to the apartment. All three of them stared after him in silence. Then Iwaizumi shouted his name and tore after him, tripping out of his jeans on the way.

 

“Wow,” Akaashi muttered, staring after them.

 

“You owe me five thousand yen,” Koushi said, staring as well. 

 

“Do you think he’s going to listen?” Akaashi asked.

 

“Five hundred yen says they’re having sex,” Koushi replied.

 

“You’re on.”

 

It was a silent five minutes before Iwaizumi and Oikawa came back, both blushing with their lips swollen but their clothes more or less intact. Iwaizumi picked up his jeans and the two of them stood awkwardly in silence.

 

“You owe me five hundred yen,” Akaashi said.

 

“So, Iwaizumi,” Koushi called, ignoring him. “You still gonna get that PA?” Iwaizumi sputtered.

 

“I don’t think I could do it,” Oikawa admitted softly. He raised his hands, which were shaking harder than ever. Koushi laughed.

 

“Well, you’ve already got everything ready,” he said. “Which means Iwaizumi’s still going to have to pay for it. I could do it for you, though.” Iwaizumi blanched, but Koushi was already advancing. He would have his payback for all the secondhand embarrassment he’d gotten since Oikawa had joined the shop.

 

-

Tetsurou was six seasons in on a trashy Korean drama when the knock came at the door. He groaned and rolled off of the couch, taking his duvet cape with him and shuffling across the apartment. Spot huffed at him, displeased with losing her seat, and trotted off to Daichi’s bedroom. Tetsurou shrugged. It would be worth it once he got his takeout. When he opened his door to see Daishou standing there, his mood plummeted even further. He closed the door in Daishou’s face and shuffled back to the couch. Daishou shoved the door open and followed him back in.

 

“Kuroo, get your ass back here,” he snarled. Tetsurou ignored him, flopping face down on the couch. “Kuroo!”

 

“What do you want, Daishou?” Tetsurou muttered. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a self-loathing session?”

 

“As much as I would love to loathe right along with you, I need your help,” Daishou spat. Tetsurou raised his head just enough to peer at him.

 

“I’m sorry, can you say that again?” he asked. “Let me get my camera first, though.”

 

“Fuck off,” Daishou said. “Come on, I can’t take this any longer. You did something to my roommate, and I need you to fix it. Now.” Tetsurou let his head fall back with a thump.

 

“I didn’t do anything,” he said. 

 

“I know. That’s the problem.” Daishou sat on the end of the couch unoccupied by Tetsurou’s blanket nest and stared at him. “I don’t know if this is about what Terushima said at the party, or if this is bigger than that, but I do know that you’re both being even bigger idiots than usual. I know you love him, okay? And he sure as hell loves you too, so go over there and fix it.”

 

“Fuck off,” Tetsurou muttered, blinking away the stinging in his eyes.

 

“No,” Daishou said. “Look, Akaashi’s with him right now, but I don’t know what’s gonna happen when he leaves. He’s lower than I’ve ever seen him.” That had Tetsurou sitting up, searching Daishou’s face for a lie.

 

“Why would you leave him?” he cried, untangling himself as fast as he could. 

 

“Because I wasn’t any help!” Daishou replied. “And anyway, why see to the symptoms when you can eradicate the cause? My life is much better when he’s all shiny and happy, so get over there and fix him.” Tetsurou paused only long enough to flip Daishou off before shoving his feet into his shoes and bolting through his front door.

 

-

 

Koutarou had his head in Akaashi’s lap, buried in no fewer than six blankets when the pounding at the door began. Akaashi sighed and gave Koutarou’s hair a last stroke.

 

“You going to be okay for a minute?” he asked. Koutarou nodded and lifted his head enough for Akaashi to stand. He listened to the muffled conversation get louder and more agitated, until suddenly it quieted. The door closed, and Koutarou figured Akaashi had sent whoever it was away. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of footsteps carrying Akaashi back to the room. The bed dipped and strong fingers once again started combing through his hair. He shut his eyes tighter and didn’t even try to bite back the sob that racked his body.

 

“Bo, what’s gong on?” _That_ was not the voice Koutarou had expected to hear. He jerked upright and tried to scramble away, but was so tangled in his blankets that all he managed was an unimpressive flop to the floor. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he cried. Kuroo bit his lip.

 

“Daishou told me you were in a bad place,” he said softly. Koutarou’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

 

“No, man, it’s not like that!” he said quickly. “I wasn’t _there_ , I was just-” He cut himself off and stared at Kuroo, terrified. 

 

“I’m glad,” Kuroo sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief. “Seriously, though, what’s wrong?” Koutarou looked away.

 

“Nothin’,” he muttered. 

 

“Bullshit.” Koutarou shook his head.

 

“I’m just, I’m tired, man,” he said. “It’s fine.”

 

“No, it’s not fine!” Kuroo shouted. Koutarou hadn’t heard him this angry in years. “Look, is this about me?” he asked. “Because I get it. I would hate me too. But if that’s it, then I need you to tell me so that I can just get out of your hair, okay?”

 

“Not everything’s about you, Kuroo!” Koutarou snapped. Kuroo blinked and looked down, chastised.

 

“Then tell me what it is,” he whispered. “Please, Bo, let me help you.”

 

“You can’t help me with this,” Koutarou said. “It’s something I need to get over on my own.”

 

“Kou, you know you don’t have to do that, man,” Kuroo said. “I’m here to help you. And so is Akaashi, and Daishou, and Sawamura and Sugawara and all of our other friends. We all love you.” Koutarou closed his eyes. 

 

“No you don’t,” he whispered.

 

“Yes, we do,” Kuroo insisted.

 

“No!” Koutarou roared. “No, you don’t, and that’s the problem!” There was a crash and a series of heavy footsteps. Koutarou opened his eyes to see Kuroo standing over him, angrier than Koutarou had ever seen him.

 

“Don’t,” he snarled. “Don’t you _ever_ imply that I don ’t love you. You have no idea how much it fucking _hurts_ to see you like this. How much it kills me that you don ’t think you’re absolutely perfect, Bo.”

 

“Clearly not perfect enough,” Koutarou yelled back. “If I’m so damn perfect, why am I not good enough for you?”

 

“You’ve always been good enough for me!” Kuroo shouted. “God, Bo, if you only knew-”

 

“If I only knew _what_? ” Koutaoru snapped.

 

“If you only knew how much I loved you!” Kuroo deflated all at once, looking anywhere but at Koutarou. “If you only knew how much I wanted to be with you, for real. How much it kills me that this is all fake, how much it hurts that now you’re gonna hate me and never want to see me again.” Koutarou stared at him in shock. More tears welled up, these ones more frustrated and betrayed than anything else.

 

“Don’t,” he hissed. “Don’t make fun of me, Kuroo.” Kuroo only shook his head.

 

“I’m not making fun of you, Bo,” he said. “I’m sorry that I’ve dragged you through this and only just now realized it would end this way. I understand if you want me to go. I don’t want to push my feelings on you anymore. But I hope we can still be friends, if you’re comfortable with that.”

 

“I don’t want to be your friend,” Koutarou whispered. “I haven’t wanted that for years. But I thought that if I just pushed it down, you’d never figure it out and I could keep pretending I wasn’t so fucking in love with you.” Kuroo jerked, looking at him at last with wide eyes.

 

“What did you just say?” he whispered. Koutarou huffed.

 

“Dude, don’t make this more painful than it already is,” he said. “Okay, I get that you don’t love me back, but that doesn’t mean you have to-”

 

“Koutarou.” He flinched at the sound of his name, but it was when he looked up that his heart stuttered in his chest.

 

Kuroo was looking at him with such a tender expression that it hurt. He wasn ’t smiling, but it was a near thing, something too tentative and awed to be considered happy. 

 

“Koutarou,” he said again, his voice trembling. “Are you saying that you love me too?”

 

“Yeah?” Koutarou replied slowly. “Wasn’t that what we were talking about this whole time?” Kuroo shook his head and dropped to his knees in front of Koutarou. He wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s neck and crushed him to his chest.

 

“Thank god,” he whispered into Koutarou’s hair. “God, Kou, I love you so much. I thought you would hate me forever.” 

 

Koutarou couldn ’t think. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel his fingertips. Kuroo was holding him, was clutching him close and rocking them back and forth. Kuroo loved him.

 

Kuroo  _ loved  _ him.

 

All at once he burst into tears.

 

“Kou? Kou, baby, what’s wrong?” Kuroo whispered, holding Koutarou tighter. “Please don’t cry, oh god, I’m so sorry, what’s wrong?”

 

“You don’t love me,” he sobbed. “You can’t love me, that’s not how it works. I don’t get the happy ending.” Kuroo made a soft, pained noise and buried his face in Koutarou’s hair.

 

“Oh, Koutarou, I’m so sorry I made you think that,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I let you hurt for so long. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all to make you believe me?” Koutarou shook his head and pulled away.

 

“Kuroo, what about Sawamura?” he asked. Kuroo sighed heavily.

 

“I still love him,” he admitted. “It’s different from how I feel about you, but I don’t think it’s any stronger. It’s… equal.” Koutarou stared at him, bewildered. “What?”

 

“I just-” he shook his head, unwilling to voice the thought.

 

“Koutarou,” Kuroo murmured, cupping Koutarou’s cheek in his palm. “Please tell me.”

 

“Why would you be with me, when you could still have him?” he whispered. Kuroo didn’t shoot him down or brush him off, but rather gave it a long moment of thought.

 

“If I could have him,” he said slowly, “I don’t know what I would choose. I don’t think that’s a choice I’m capable of making right now. But I don’t want to let my feelings for him get in the way of what I could have with you. You mean too much to me for that.”

 

Koutarou shook his head.  “I don’t understand,” he said.

 

“Do you want to hold off on this?” Kuroo offered. “This is pretty abrupt, after all. I don’t want you to feel like you have to make a choice right now, or that you have to choose me just to make me happy, or-”

 

“Tetsu.” Kuroo’s mouth closed with a click. “I want to be with you, more than anything. I just don’t want it anymore if it’s not real.” Kuroo nodded.

 

“It’s real,” he murmured. “I’m asking for the real deal. Dates and cuddles and gross couply stuff. Feeding each other and couple shirts and having a song, the whole shebang.” In spite of himself, Koutarou chuckled.

 

“Promise?” he asked, and though his heart was still pounding in his chest, he wasn’t afraid. Kuroo leaned their foreheads together and smiled.

 

“Promise.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Koushi settled on Daichi’s couch with a sigh and a grin. He flopped to one side, sprawling across as much of its surface as he could, giggling when Daichi came in with the tea and glared at him.

 

“You missed a great day at the shop,” he purred when Daichi gave up and wriggled his way under Koushi’s calves. Spot clambered up as well, ending up sprawled half on top of each of them. “Iwaizumi came in.”

 

Daichi went stiff. A vicious shade of red flooded his cheeks and he stared straight ahead.

 

“Really?” he asked, his voice strained. “What did he have done?”

 

“A Prince Albert,” Koushi answered, watching curiously as Daichi slumped in relief. “I had to do it for him, since Oikawa’s hands kept shaking.” That got Daichi’s attention.

 

“Why were his hands shaking?” he asked. “He’s never been nervous about piercing anyone else’s junk.” Koushi smiled.

 

“Because right as he was about to do it, Iwaizumi’s dick in his hand and everything, Iwaizumi confessed.” Daichi stared at him, eyes wide and jaw clenched. The color drained from his face. “What’s wrong?” Koushi asked.

 

“He confessed?” Daichi wheezed. Koushi nodded. “Shit.”

 

“What is it?” Koushi asked.

 

“I bet him he wouldn’t do it,” Daichi said, slapping a hand over his face. “He said that if he didn’t, the piercing would be his punishment. But if he did, then I would have to confess to Kuroo.” Koushi blinked.

 

“Well, he got the piercing,” Koushi said, “but he also did the confessing. Oikawa’s actually pretty pissed about it, because it means they can’t do anything for a month. Iwaizumi punched him right in the jaw for that. It was great.” Daichi didn’t laugh. Koushi sat up and wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist.

 

“You don’t have to tell him if you aren’t ready,” he said. Daichi shook his head.

 

“No, Iwaizumi’s right,” he said. “If I don’t man up, I’ll hate myself for it forever.”

 

“I don’t think it’ll go as poorly as you think, though,” Koushi said. Daichi smiled at him, the kind of smile he had used to reassure teammates and charm grannies. He scratched Spot behind her ear, turning the smile on her instead.

 

“Even if it doesn’t,” he said, “I have to tell him. He deserves to know and make his choice with all the facts. I’ll be okay.” Koushi frowned and dropped his head onto Daichi’s shoulder.

 

“If you say so,” he whispered.

 

-

 

Kuroo didn’t come home that night.

 

Daichi wasn ’t too worried about it; he spent the night with Kenma fairly often since his apartment was closer to Kuroo’s university than their own. He was a little miffed that there was no note, but he figured that Kuroo had probably been late at the library again and lost track of time. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

 

So when Kuroo came home at eight the next morning wearing the same clothes as the day before, Daichi wasn ’t surprised. 

 

“How’s Kenma?” he asked without looking up from the dishes he was scrubbing. Kuroo took a moment to take off his shoes and greet Spot before he answered.

 

“I wasn’t at Kenma’s,” he said at last.

 

“Where were you then?” Daichi asked, looking up at last. Kuroo’s hair was in an even worse state than normal, and his cheeks and lips were bright red.

 

“I-” he started, biting his lip and looking down. He was clearly trying to hold back a grin. “I was with Bo,” he said. Daichi’s chest tightened.

 

“O-oh,” he said. “Then, how’s Bokuto?” Kuroo’s eyes lit up and his smile started to break free.

 

“He’s good,” he said. He looked up at Daichi, so utterly happy that it broke Daichi’s heart. 

 

“I’m glad,” Daichi said softly, and he meant it. 

 

He was happy for Kuroo, and for Bokuto. If it meant seeing Kuroo this happy more often, Daichi could endure anything. Kuroo gave him another smile and disappeared into his room, presumably to get ready for his classes. Daichi turned back to the dishes and resolved not to cry until he was gone.

 

-

The day after his cast came off, Tetsurou stood outside the school where Bokuto worked with a grin on his face. He knew he looked ridiculous, and that someone was probably going to call the cops on him soon, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he was here to take Bokuto on their first real date.

 

It was the perfect day for it, too. Spring was in full swing, the sakura in bloom and a gentle breeze ruffling Tetsurou ’s hair. As he hefted his basket a little higher on his shoulder, laughter broke out behind him.

 

“Here for Bokuto-sensei?” Asahi asked, coming to stand next to Tetsurou at the school gate. Tetsurou grinned sheepishly.

 

“It’s still so weird to hear him called that,” he admitted. Asahi smiled.

 

“Yeah, but he really is a natural at it,” he said. “The kids love him.”

 

“Asahi-san!” Tetsurou turned to see Yamaguchi jogging toward them, waving a hand in the air. He caught sight of Tetsurou and stopped short. “Kuroo-san! You’re here too.”

 

“I am,” Tetsurou replied, narrowing his eyes.

 

“W-well, we should get going,” Yamaguchi stuttered. “Asahi-san’s helping me prepare for my meeting with the prefectual school board,” Yamaguchi said. 

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s coming up, isn’t it?” Tetsurou asked. “Have you decided where you want to teach yet?” Yamaguchi flushed.

 

“Not yet,” he said. “The board will come up with a list of the places I’m qualified for,” he said. Tetsurou grinned.

 

“You’re gonna do great, Yamaguchi,” he said. Then he narrowed his eyes. “As long as you two actually study, and don’t just spend your time making out.” Both Asahi and Yamaguchi turned bright red.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yamaguchi sputtered.

 

“I mean, I would,” Tetsurou said. “If I weren’t so into Bo, and I had unfiltered access to that mancake,” he shot a significant look at Asahi’s chest, “there wouldn’t be much that could stop me.” Asahi glared at him and started walking.

 

“He’s fucking with you, Yamaguchi,” he called. Yamaguchi sputtered and took off after him.

 

“I know that,” he cried. Tetsurou chuckled as he watched them walk away, bickering fondly with each other.

 

“They are so fucking each other.” Tetsurou’s smile grew as he turned to see Bokuto watching the other two.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “How long before they realize that literally everyone knows?” Bokuto laughed and wrapped an arm around Tetsurou’s shoulders. Tetsurou’s heart thudded in his chest and for a moment he couldn’t think of anything but warmth and safety and affection. 

 

“They’ll figure it out eventually,” Bokuto said. His voice was warm and very close, and Tetsurou’s cheeks warmed. “So, where are we going?” Tetsurou grinned and lifted his basket for Bokuto to see.

 

“Fancy a picnic?” he asked. Bokuto beamed at him, and Tetsurou’s breath caught in his chest.

 

“That sounds amazing,” he said. Tetsurou stepped out from under Bokuto’s arm and linked their fingers together instead. Bokuto blushed this time, biting his lip and looking to the side. Tetsurou snorted and tugged him forward.

 

The park near Bokuto ’s school was an opulent display of blossoms and lush grass, paved paths cutting around a pond and through a small wood. Tetsurou led Bokuto off the trail to a little rise, hidden from the rest of the park by a ring of sakura trees. He dropped Bokuto’s hand to pull a blanket from the basket, unfurling it with a snap of his wrists and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Bokuto threw his head back and laughed. Tetsurou turned away to dig in his basket, hiding his blush and the tremble in his hands. He was just pulling out the thermos of tea when a warm body collided with his back, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“Kou?” Tetsurou asked, settling a shaky hand on top of Bokuto’s.

 

“I love you,” Bokuto whispered. His breath fanned across the back of Tetsurou’s neck, raising goosebumps wherever it touched.

 

“I love you too, Kou,” Tetsurou murmured. Bokuto held him for a while longer, then released him and sat back, biting his lip and wringing his hands in his lap. “What is it?”

 

Bokuto shook his head.  “This doesn’t feel real,” he said.

 

“What do you mean?” Tetsurou asked, biting back the fear rising like bile in his throat. 

 

“I mean it’s too good,” Bokuto answered. “Too perfect. I feel like I’m dreaming.” Tetsurou laughed, giddiness making him feel light-headed.

 

“It’s real,” he promised. “This is real.” Bokuto nodded and looked away. He leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs behind him and closing his eyes. A breeze filtered into their little clearing, sending a flurry of sakura petals dancing around them. Some got caught in Bokuto’s hair, and Tetsurou had to remind himself to breathe. Another landed on Bokuto’s nose, and Tetsurou gave up on trying. Bokuto opened his eyes and crossed his eyes to look at the petal, laughing at it as he shook his head to dislodge it. He turned that smile on Tetsurou, and Tetsurou was sure he had died right then and there.

 

“You okay, Tetsu?” Bokuto asked. Tetsurou shook himself and gave a weak smile.

 

“I’m perfect, Kou,” he replied. Bokuto’s grin turned lecherous.

 

“I wasn’t gonna say anything about it, but…” he dragged his eyes up and down Tetsurou’s body. Tetsurou blushed and started pulling food out of the basket. Bokuto smiled sweetly and accepted a sandwich from him, unwrapping it with a satisfied hum. Tetsurou chuckled and leaned against Bokuto’s side.

 

“Check it out,” Tetsurou said, nodding toward the sky. “That cloud’s shaped like your head.” Bokuto threw his head back and laughed, leaning heavily into Tetsurou.

 

“Then is that one Iwaizumi?” he asked.

 

“The one that looks like a hedgehog?” Tetsurou chortled. “Obviously. And the peacock above it is Oikawa.” Bokuto snickered and leaned his cheek on Tetsurou’s shoulder.

 

“I love you,” he murmured. Tetsurou wrapped an arm around his waist and dropped a kiss to the crown of Bokuto’s head, right where the two peaks of his hair separated. For an endless moment, they sat there in silence, just taking in each other’s presence. Then Bokuto dragged a hand up Tetsurou’s side and pressed his lips to Tetsurou’s neck.

 

Tetsurou shivered, heat rocketing under his skin. Bokuto trailed kisses up to the corner of Tetsurou ’s jaw and paused there to nip at his earlobe.

 

“Koutarou,” Tetsurou whispered. Bokuto hummed, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest. “Kou, take me home.”

 

Bokuto tore away from Tetsurou ’s neck and reeled back to stare at him. Tetsurou returned his gaze steadily. Bokuto nodded, and together they packed up their picnic in record time.

 

-

 

Kuroo shoved Koutarou against a wall, their lips tangled together and his hands clenched in Koutarou’s shirt. They had made it most of the way to Koutarou’s apartment, getting sidetracked here and there along the way. Now Koutarou reached to his side to grope for the doorknob, his other hand digging in his back pocket for his keys.

 

“Tetsu,” he gasped, tearing his mouth away from Kuroo’s. “I gotta unlock the door.” Kuroo only growled and sank his teeth into Koutarou’s neck. Koutarou groaned, the keys slipping from his fingers. Kuroo pulled away, then, bending to pick them up. He grinned at Koutarou and pulled out the apartment key.

 

Once inside, it was Koutarou ’s turn to shove Kuroo against a wall. Kuroo moaned and clutched at Koutarou’s shoulders. His hips bucked forward, slamming against Koutarou’s. His fingers scrabbled down Bokuto’s torso, across his chest to the soft flesh of his abdomen. Panic filled Koutarou’s thoughts.

 

“Wait,” Koutarou gasped. Kuroo dropped his forehead onto Koutarou’s shoulder and panted heavily. He pulled his hips away and they breathed together.

 

“Sorry,” Kuroo breathed. Koutarou shook his head.

 

“Just need to pause a sec,” he replied. Kuroo nodded and wrapped Koutarou in a loose hug.

 

“We don’t have to do anything more,” he said. Koutarou hummed.

 

“I think I need to think about it,” he said. “I want it, with you, but-”

 

“But maybe not right after our first date?” Kuroo supplied with a chuckle. Koutarou snorted.

 

“Yeah, maybe not,” he agreed.

 

“Good.” Kuroo sounded relieved and held Koutarou a little tighter. “I didn’t want you to feel like I didn’t want you, but…” Koutarou returned the embrace.

 

“Don’t start that self-sacrificing shit with me, Tetsu,” he murmured. “You know you can tell me anything.” Kuroo nodded.

 

“I’ve just… never taken that step before,” he said softly. Koutarou huffed.

 

“You think I have?” he asked. “Seriously, Tetsu, if that’s what you were worried about, then you’re even dumber than you look.” He ignored Kuroo’s half-hearted swat and nuzzled closer. “You’re too good for me, you know that?”

 

“Whatever, Kou,” Kuroo snorted. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and the tension seeped out of his shoulders.

 

“Hey,” Koutarou whispered.

 

“Hey what?” Kuroo whispered back.

 

“You wanna build a pillow fort?” Kuroo pulled away to grin at him.

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” he said. Koutarou grinned and tugged him the rest of the way into the apartment.

 

-

If it was the last thing he did, Daichi was going to beat Bokuto at this ring toss game. He had already lost to Suga at the dart toss and Kuroo at the fishing game, and he needed to win at least _something._ The only game left in this row was a test of strength, and there was no way any of them were beating Bokuto at that.

 

He had already spent almost two thousand yen on this, but there was no way he was leaving defeated. With one last desperate flick of his wrist, he launched his ring toward the game. It bounced off the back wall, teetered around the lip of a bottle, and fell into place.

 

“Nice, Sawamura!” Bokuto shouted, clapping Daichi on the back. Daichi grinned and accepted the prize (a massive plush crow) from the attendant. He turned to shoot a triumphant grin at Suga, who rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“That’s going to be fun to carry home,” he commented. Daichi stuck his tongue out and cuddled his crow closer.

 

“I love him,” he huffed. Suga laughed.

 

“Yeah, that’s the best crow ever!” Bokuto hollered. “What are you gonna name it?”

 

“He’s not naming it anything,” Kuroo snapped. “Not after what he did to our dog!”

 

“Hey, Spot is a great name!” Daichi cried. Kuroo snorted.

 

“Kazue was way better,” he muttered. 

 

“It’s Sawamura’s crow,” Bokuto reasoned, dropping a hand on either of their shoulders. “If he wants to give it a terrible name, he can.”

 

“Well, Daichi?” asked Suga. “What atrocity have you come up with for it?”

 

“You guys are horrible,” Daichi mumbled. They all pouted at him, and he sighed. “I don’t know. Feathers.”

 

“Feathers,” repeated Kuroo. He looked at Suga and whined, “He’s naming it _Feathers_. ” Suga patted his shoulder gently.

 

“It’s a good name, Dai,” he said, his face too serious.

 

“I hate you,” Daichi muttered. Suga grinned and pecked his cheek.

 

“Come on,” he said. “We’ve only got one more game left, and then we can start on the rides.”

 

“Something tells me we should have done that first,” Kuroo muttered, adjusting his grip on the prizes he had already won. Daichi shot him a grin and trekked onward. 

 

“I think we all know who’s going to dominate at this one,” he called. “Bokuto, if you would do the honors.” 

 

Bokuto grinned and swaggered up to the game. The attendant gave him a bored look and took the coins from him, explaining the game in monotone. Bokuto picked up the hammer and lifted it to his shoulder. He glanced behind them to shoot Kuroo a wink, then swung.

 

The hammer connected with the launch pad with a deafening bang, and the metal game piece rocketed skyward. It collided with the bell hard enough to knock it off-center, then came careening back down. Daichi ’s mouth went dry while Bokuto, Kuroo, and Suga broke into cheers. The attendant handed Bokuto a stuffed cat, which he promptly presented to Kuroo. The trio set off down the path again, leaving Daichi to follow and try to forget the way Bokuto’s arms had bulged and the way his shirt did little to hide the broadness of his shoulders. 

 

All at once, Bokuto was beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulder and pressing him to the soft warmth of his side.

 

“What’s up, Sawamura?” he asked. “Why the long face?” Daichi smiled and shook his head.

 

“Been a long week,” he replied. “I’m fine.” Bokuto grinned and gave him a squeeze.

 

“Well, cheer up,” he said. “We’re supposed to be having fun tonight.” Daichi laughed.

 

“I’ll try,” he said, planting a hand on Bokuto’s side and shoving him away. He tried to ignore how much he liked the slight give before he ran into hard muscle there. “That is, if you’re not going to chicken out on any of the rides.” Bokuto puffed out his chest.

 

“You’re on, Sawamura!” he yelled, and started jogging toward a death trap on wheels. Daichi laughed and raced after him, determined once again not to lose.

 

-

 

Koushi knew he was being an ass, but after everything his roommates had put him through over the years, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Terushima was so obviously determined to get Akaashi to cave.

 

“No,” Akaashi said for the third time in ten minutes. “Terushima-kun, I am not looking for an apprentice, and even if I was, I would not be choosing you.”

 

“Why not?” Terushima asked. Akaashi sighed and slapped his pencil down on top of his sketchbook.

 

“What experience do you have?” he asked. “What qualifications? You haven’t done anything to show me you’re more than just a kid who lives with his parents and decided tattooing would be a cool way to pass the time.” Koushi watched, curious, as Terushima’s eyes flashed, and his expression hardened.

 

“Do not,” he growled, “ever bring my parents into this again.” Akaashi rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Terushima was already leaving, turning on his heel and stalking across the parlor. He shouldered past Daichi on his way out, who shot him a concerned look.

 

“What was that all about?” Daichi asked, coming to lean on the wall next to Koushi’s station.

 

“I think Akaashi hit a nerve,” he said. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

 

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” he said. “We don’t need anyone working here who isn’t serious about it. That’s how people get hurt.”

 

“Who said he wasn’t serious?” asked Oikawa, pulling back the curtain that hung around his station. Yamaguchi peered over his shoulder.

 

“Terushima-kun is very serious,” he said. “That’s what he was studying before we both left art school.”

 

“You went to art school?” Akaashi asked.

 

“ _Terushima_ went to art school? ” Daichi added. Yamaguchi nodded.

 

“Yeah, I left because I decided I wanted to major in education instead. Terushima had to drop out to take care of his mom. He was really upset about it, too.” Yamaguchi shrugged and finished pulling his jacket back up.

 

“Yama-chan, I want to see you in a week to make sure that’s healing okay,” Oikawa said, smacking Yamaguchi on the ass. He walked out of the shop with Yamaguchi, going over the aftercare procedure for his new dermal. Koushi glanced at Akaashi to see him staring at his sketchbook, brows furrowed.

 

“Keiji?” he called. Akaashi jumped and looked up.

 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Lost in thought.” Koushi nodded slowly.

 

“Are you still going to that art show tonight?” he asked. Akaashi shook his head, looking lost.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll be out late. I think Tsukishima wanted to get dinner after. Oh, and Oikawa probably won’t be home tonight, so the apartment’s yours. Don’t get too crazy.” Koushi snorted.

 

“I could say the same for you,” he said. Akaashi grinned and grabbed his bag.

 

“I’ll lock up on my way out,” he said. Koushi nodded, and Akaashi was gone. With the shop empty, he sighed and leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered. Daichi jumped.

 

“Who said anything was wrong?” he asked. Koushi rolled his eyes.

 

“You’ve been my best friend for years, Dai,” he pointed out. “You don’t have to say anything for me to know.” Daichi hung his head.

 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I forget sometimes.”

 

“What, that I know you better than you know yourself?” Koushi asked. 

 

“Something like that,” Daichi agreed. Koushi elbowed him gently.

 

“So, come on,” he said. “Out with it.”

 

“Can we have this conversation upstairs?” Daichi asked. “I’ve been on my feet all day.” Koushi nodded and stood upright.

 

“Fine, you old man,” he groaned dramatically. “Are you sure you can make it upstairs, though? It’s awfully far.” Daichi shoved Koushi’s shoulder and stepped through the back door without answer.

 

As soon as they were seated in the living room, Daichi snuggled as close to Koushi as he could get. Koushi wrapped his arms around him, stroking his fingers through Daichi ’s short hair.

 

“What is it?” he murmured. Daichi nuzzled his face into Koushi’s shoulder.

 

“It feels like everything is going wrong,” he replied. “The woman who owns the building we’re renting for work just lost her job, so she’s raising our rent, which we were barely making in the first place. The hot water broke in my apartment today, so I have to take my showers cold until maintenance comes and fixes it, and since they only like Kuroo, that could be a week or more. And to top it off, my mother called again asking when I was going to find some nice girl to settle down with. Oh, and the man that I happen to be so conveniently in love with has reached a new level of domestic bliss with _his_ boyfriend, so I didn ’t even have anything to tell her.” Koushi sighed and held Daichi a little tighter.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “You know, my offer to have her conveniently shipped to Switzerland still stands.” Daichi chuckled.

 

“It’s fine,” he murmured. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” That only made Koushi feel worse, but he wasn’t about to tell Daichi that. He rubbed his palm along Daichi’s shoulders, frowning at the tension in the muscle there.

 

“You need to relax,” he said. “Come on. Go lay down in my room, and I’ll give you a massage.” Daichi groaned.

 

“Suga, I love you,” he whimpered. Koushi laughed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Now go. I’ll get the massage oil warmed up.” Daichi grinned and untangled himself, padding across the apartment to Koushi’s room at the end of the hall. Koushi shook his head and trudged into the bathroom.

 

He hated Daichi ’s mother. Hated her like he had never hated anyone before. She was constantly looking down on Daichi, constantly comparing him to his golden-child older brother. As if Hikaru was somehow better than Daichi, just because he had an office job that made him miserable and cheated on his wife with a new woman every few months. 

 

Daichi didn ’t talk to his family much. It was obvious how much that killed him, but Koushi couldn’t help but think he was better off for it. He pulled the bottle of oil out from under the tap and tested its temperature. Not as warm as he would like, but it would have to do for now. He didn’t trust Daichi not to decide that he was being a bother and try to leave without the massage.

 

Daichi was sitting on the foot of the bed when Koushi entered, shirt folded neatly beside him. Koushi snorted and knocked it into a heap on the floor.

 

“Lay on your stomach?” he asked. Daichi rolled his eyes and moved to obey. Koushi followed him, throwing a leg over his hips to settle in. “Good?” he asked. Daichi nodded. “Okay. Let me know if anything hurts.” He popped open the massage oil and poured a generous portion into the small of Daichi’s back. Without another word, he set to work.

 

Daichi had always had the very best back that Koushi had ever seen. Though his experience was limited to what he could see in locker rooms and at the beach, he knew that Daichi ’s was something special. He dragged his palms along the planes and ridges holding back a moan at the feeling.

 

Daichi had no such qualms. He groaned when Koushi dug his thumbs into the divots of his spine, and whined when he kneaded his neck. The noises he let out were frankly nothing short of sinful, and finally Koushi had enough.

 

“Are you doing that on purpose?” he snapped. Just then, a particularly stubborn knot in Daichi’s shoulder unraveled, and he let out the most obnoxious moan yet.

 

“Feels so good, Suga,” he whimpered. 

 

Now, Koushi knew he was being screwed with.

 

“Well, you seem pretty relaxed now,” he said, stretching his arms above his head. “So, if that’s all you needed, I’m going to take a shower. Feel free to see yourself out.” He climbed off of Daichi and stood, ready to walk away when Daichi caught his wrist with a laugh.

 

“Get back here, Suga,” he chuckled. Koushi allowed himself to be tugged back onto the bed and into Daichi’s waiting arms.

 

“Daichi,” he murmured, trailing his fingertips along Daichi’s shoulder. 

 

“Is this okay?” Daichi asked. Koushi studied him, searching his eyes for any hesitation, any sign that he didn’t want this. He found none, only fondness and quiet reassurance and a tinge of lust. 

 

Koushi nodded, not quite trusting his voice just then. Daichi brought a hand up to cup Koushi ’s cheek, hesitating just a moment longer. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

 

It was okay, as kisses went. Koushi had had a few throughout the years, and none of them had really done much for him. But kissing Daichi wasn ’t any weirder than kissing anyone else, and he didn’t slobber or try to stuff his tongue down Koushi’s throat, so it was fine.

 

When he puled away from Koushi ’s mouth, however, and started kissing his way down his throat to suckle on his collar bones,  _ that _ was much better than fine. Koushi moaned, clutching at the back of Daichi ’s head. Daichi slid his palms up Koushi’s stomach, taking his shirt with him. He pulled away long enough for Koushi to sit up and yank it over his head, then dove back in.

 

“Koushi,” he whispered against the skin of Koushi’s shoulder. “I need to know how far you want to go.” Koushi bit his lip and thought about it. It wasn’t something romantic for him, not the type of intimacy that was meant to be shared with one precious person and no one else. But he knew that it probably wasn’t the same for Daichi.

 

“Just tell me what you’re comfortable with,” he said at last. Daichi hummed and pressed a kiss to Koushi’s shoulder before sitting up.

 

“You’re not in love with me,” Daichi said. Koushi shook his head. “And I’m not in love with you. What we have is a partnership, but not a marriage.”

 

“Are you asking me, or telling me?” Koushi quipped. Daichi rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m saying that I don’t expect us to make love or anything,” he said. His eyes widened and he leaned forward, speaking in a low, urgent tone. “You weren’t expecting it, were you?” he asked. “You don’t have any qualms about virginity?” Koushi snorted.

 

“I’m not a virgin in the strictest sense,” he said. “No, it doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“Oh, really?” Daichi asked, grinning mischievously at him. “You never told me you had sex with anyone.” Koushi shrugged.

 

“I’ve sucked a few dicks,” he said. “Nothing more than that, but I’ve honestly never thought it was a big deal.” He reached up to run his palm up and down Daichi’s forearm. “Dai, sex isn’t that big a deal to me. I like it, and I would like to have it, but it doesn’t mean anything magical or life-changing. It’s intimate, sure, but like you said. We’re not about to make love.” Daichi grinned and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

 

“So, Sugawara,” he purred, trailing his fingertips feather-light over the front of Koushi’s pants. “How far do you want to go tonight?”

 

“As far as you’ll take me,” Koushi replied. Daichi smiled, fond and sincere, and kissed him. 

 

The kiss was better this time. Koushi thought that it might have been because of what it was leading up to, but then Daichi was grinding his palm against Koushi ’s erection and he didn’t care anymore. 

 

Daichi trailed kisses down Koushi ’s torso, nipping here and sucking there until his chest was a mottled tapestry. He payed special attention to the trio of crows in flight on his hip, the first tattoo he had ever gotten (and the first Akaashi had ever done). The majority of Koushi’s ink was on his arms, but looking down at the spots of red, Koushi thought he might have to change that.

 

Then he thought that Daichi had just a little too much control just then. He planted one hand on Daichi ’s shoulder and his knee against the opposite hip and with a quick little twist, flipped them over. He settled against Daichi’s thighs and leaned down to draw his lips across the taut skin of Daichi’s lower abdomen, nuzzling his nose into the dark line of hair he found there. Following it down, he curled his fingers into Daichi’s waistband and tugged, jerking the jeans and the briefs underneath to Daichi’s knees. While Daichi kicked them the rest of the way off, Koushi rid himself of his own bottoms and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand drawer. 

 

“You sure about this?” Koushi asked once more, just to be sure. Daichi stared evenly at him and nodded, and Koushi opened the lube. He trickled it over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up.

 

The look of surprise on Daichi ’s face when Koushi brought them down to his ass was something Koushi would cherish forever. He paused to give Daichi a chance to reject him, then slipped one inside. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Shut up,” Daichi huffed.

 

“Been playing with yourself, Sawamura?” Koushi asked. He pumped his finger a couple of times, then lined up a second. 

 

“I said shut up,” Daichi snarled. Koushi grinned and scissored his fingers.

 

“Don’t worry, Dai, I’ve got you,” he cooed, slipping in a third perhaps a bit too soon. But from the way Daichi’s back arched and his cock twitched, he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he grabbed the condom from where Koushi had left it on the mattress and tore it open. Koushi had to pull his fingers away for Daichi to sit up, and they both groaned at the loss. But then Daichi was rolling the condom onto Koushi’s cock and smearing lube across it, and Koushi was very, very ready. Still, he gave Daichi one last chance to back out.

 

“Oh my god, Suga, just fuck me already,” he groaned. Koushi shrugged and pushed in slowly.

 

And, okay, giving a few guys blowjobs in college had done nothing to prepare him for this. The way Daichi fluttered around him, so hot and tight and perfect was quickly overwhelming Koushi ’s self-control. Daichi’s face contorted and he gripped Koushi’s shoulders desperately.

 

“You okay, Dai?” Koushi wheezed. Daichi nodded frantically and pushed his hips back against Koushi’s.

 

“Move, please, _god,_ ” Daichi panted. Koushi eased his hips back and pushed in again, groaning with the effort not to cum too soon.

 

“Dai,” he moaned. “Daichi, this isn’t gonna last long,” he warned. Daichi only whimpered and moved his hips again.

 

Koushi bit his lip as he started moving in earnest, determined to make this as good for Daichi as it was for him. He angled his thrusts as well as he could, almost sobbing in pleasure when a brush against Daichi ’s prostate had him tightening wildly. He untangled one fist from the sheets and wrapped it around Daichi’s cock instead, pumping hard in time with his thrusts as the coil in his belly wound tighter and tighter.

 

“Koushi, fuck,” Daichi whined. His back arched, and all at once it was over for the both of them. Koushi collapsed against Daichi’s chest, whining softly.

 

Laughter brought him out of the fog he had plunged into, familiar and warm.

 

“What happened to Mr. Sex God?” Daichi asked. Koushi only huffed and closed his eyes, letting Daichi’s steady breathing calm his own frantic heartbeat.

 

-

The letters on Tetsurou’s screen were starting to blur together. He scrubbed at his eyes, groaning, and flopped his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

He was warm, warm and solid behind Tetsurou, with his arms around his waist and their cheeks pressed together. 

 

“What is it, Tetsu?” he murmured. Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“This thesis is going to be the death of me,” he muttered. Bokuto chuckled. 

 

“This thesis is just an assignment,” he said. “You’re gonna finish it, it’s gonna be great, and then you’ll never have to think about it again.”

 

“I don’t want to think about it now,” Tetsurou whined. 

 

“How much do you have left for tonight?” Bokuto asked. Tetsurou groaned again and pulled his laptop closer.

 

“If I finish this section on microcarbons, then I’ll probably be okay,” he said. Bokuto hummed.

 

“Well, then, how about a reward when you finish it?” Bokuto offered. Tetsurou smiled, craning his neck so he could nose along Bokuto’s throat.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Bokuto grinned and pecked him on the forehead.

 

“Finish your section and you’ll find out,” he said. Tetsurou huffed and dropped his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever,” he muttered. Bokuto laughed, loud and perfect.

 

“I’m the best boyfriend you’ve ever had,” he replied. Tetsurou grinned. He closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe in the scent of Bokuto’s shampoo and laundry detergent, and the warmth of his body wrapped around Tetsurou’s.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured. “You really are.”

 

-

 

Daichi woke to a pleasant heaviness in his limbs, a stifling warmth surrounding him, and a faceful of soft hair. He snorted once or twice to shove it away, but the head attached to the hair only snuggled closer to him. 

 

Awareness came to him slowly. It crept in through his aching hips and in the weight of an arm tossed over his waist. It snuck through the stickiness of dried sweat on his skin, and on the skin his skin was touching. It rained down on him in the rays of sunlight streaming from an unfamiliar angle, hitting his face when normally it should be on his legs. He opened his eyes at last and blinked down at Suga in his arms.

 

He was still  mostly  asleep, his mouth slack and his face perfect, and Daichi was not in love with him. He smiled and pressed his nose to the crown of Suga ’s head.

 

“Regretting it?” Suga mumbled, pressing closer to Daichi.

 

“Not on your life,” Daichi whispered back. Suga hummed sleepily.

 

“Good,” he said. “Because my show doesn’t start until eight tonight and I don’t intend to leave this bed for at least another couple of hours.” Daichi chuckled.

 

“You should at least let go of me,” he murmured. Suga huffed.

 

“Fuck that,” he grumbled. 

 

“Okay then,” Daichi said. “If I pee in your bed, it’s not my fault.” Suga pulled his arms away and used his feet to shove him out of bed. Daichi laughed and rolled the rest of the way to his feet, padding out to the bathroom.

 

Akaashi was in the kitchen when he came out a moment later, head in his hands and a cup of coffee going cold on the counter. He was dressed in the same clothes he had worn the day before.

 

“Rough night?” Daichi asked as he poured a cup for himself. Akaashi looked up at him.

 

He didn ’t look all that different from normal, just a little darker under the eyes and a little more rumpled. Daichi gave him a sympathetic smile and slid into the chair across from him.

 

“I went to see Terushima,” he said quietly. Daichi nodded for him to continue. “He lives with his parents.”

 

“I thought you knew that,” Daichi said. Akaashi shook his head.

 

“That’s not it,” he said. “I didn’t know why he lived with them. I got his address from Yamaguchi and went by to apologize for being an ass yesterday. Turns out he lives there to take care of his mother.”

 

“Okay?” Daichi said, not really understanding why that meant a sleepless night and an angsty morning. Akaashi shook his head again.

 

“He invited me in for dinner,” he said. “He was _nice_ to me. Said his dad was overseas on a business trip and his mom didn ’t get to see a lot of people outside of doctors and the occasional neighbor. And then he made this _brisket_ , and I sat next to his mom at the table, and she told me stories about when he was a kid. Made me look at some of his drawings, told me all about how he went to art school and he even had a couple of gallery shows before he gave it up to take care of her.”

 

“So he’s a good guy,” Daichi said. “What’s the problem?”

 

“ _That_ _’s_ the problem, ” Akaashi moaned. “It was fine when he was just some punk who wanted to hang around the parlor, but now he’s-”

 

“An actual person?” Daichi supplied. “A human with dreams and backstories and a heart?” Akaashi dropped his head onto the table.

 

“That’s not it, Dai.” Both Daichi and Akaashi jumped at the sound of Suga’s voice. Daichi turned to see him leaning against the kitchen counter, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Enlighten me,” Daichi said. Suga grinned.

 

“Akaashi thinks he’s cute,” he sing-songed. “Akaashi has a _crush_. ” Akaashi groaned.

 

“Well, then, that’s good,” Daichi said.

 

“How is that good?” Akaashi snapped. “That’s the worst thing that could possibly have happened.”

 

“Okay, what am I missing now?” Daichi asked. He looked mournfully at his almost-empty coffee cup. Akaashi snapped upright to glare at him.

 

“I can’t have a crush on him!” he cried. “Do you understand how inconvenient that is?”

 

“Did you really just ask him that?” Suga droned. Akaashi blinked, his cheeks flushing.

 

“It’s different,” he muttered.

 

“Not at all,” Suga replied. Akaashi looked at him with something resembling hope, and Daichi was left with the unshakable feeling he had missed a whole lot.

 

He needed more coffee.

 

-

Daichi left sometime in the early afternoon to meet a client for some extra obedience training, and Koushi was left with nothing to do. Since he didn’t have to leave for the radio station until seven, he wandered down to the parlor around three in the afternoon, if only to have some company besides his own thoughts.

 

“Fun night with Dai-chan?” Oikawa greeted. Koushi shrugged, leaning against the half-wall surrounding Oikawa’s station.

 

“Pretty good, yeah,” he said. “How about you? Am I going to go to work to find Iwaizumi unable to walk straight?” Oikawa blushed and shook his head.

 

“Nothing like that, Kou-chan,” he mumbled. Koushi grinned and reached over to clap him on the back.

 

“Don’t be so embarrassed,” he said. “Akaashi’s done enough of that for the both of us.”

 

“Shut up, Suga,” Akaashi called from where he was bent over a middle-aged woman’s thigh. Oikawa looked up at Koushi, horrible curiosity spreading across his face.

 

“Yuuji-chan?” he whispered. Koushi nodded, and his grin was mirrored by Oikawa. “This is going to be fun,” he said.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Koushi asked. Oikawa shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips. Koushi rolled his eyes and hopped over the wall to sprawl in Oikawa’s chair. Oikawa ignored him and continued cleaning his station. Koushi pulled out his phone and opened up a conversation with Daichi.

 

ME: [You sure are missing out on a lot of fun here today, Dai.]

 

ME: [I saw two different flies go by already]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [How can u b sure it was 2 different flies]

 

Koushi grinned.

 

ME: [Because the first one landed in Oikawa ’s hair and he still hasn’t noticed it.]

 

Daichi didn ’t reply for a while, long enough that Koushi grew suspicious.

 

ME: [Dai, everything okay?]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [I may have a problem]

 

Koushi ’s brow furrowed and he sat up.

 

ME: [What ’s wrong?]

 

ME: [Do you need any help?]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [Attachment: 1 img]

 

Koushi tapped on the attachment to find a picture of Bokuto grinning in the middle of the daycare, surrounded by children and dogs. He was watching one child in particular, a little girl with lopsided pigtails whose face was buried in a poodle ’s fur. Koushi couldn’t help but smile at it.

 

ME: [And that ’s a problem… how?]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [Suga]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [Hes so cute suga]

 

Koushi laughed.

 

ME: [My, my]

 

ME: [Does Daichi have a crush?]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [No its not like that]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [Its just cute 2 see him w his students]

 

Koushi snorted.

 

ME: [Whatever you say, Dai]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [Its true]

 

ME: [What ’s he doing there, anyway?]

 

Daichi explained the idea behind the field trip, something to do with career options for the students and learning how small businesses were run. It all sounded more complicated than Koushi would have expected from a kindergarten class, but he figured Bokuto knew what he was doing. He grinned to himself and continued teasing Daichi about his not-crush.

 

After a while, Akaashi finished with his client and sent her on her way, and then the shop lulled into a lazy silence. Koushi had spent more afternoons like this than he could count, basking in the heat and the easy company. He had finished texting Daichi and was just wondering if a nap would be a good idea when the door opened and his favorite person walked in.

 

“Terushima-kun!” Akaashi gasped, sitting up straight. “W-what are you doing here?” Terushima ignored Akaashi’s awkward greeting and strode across the shop to lean over his desk menacingly.

 

“Go out with me,” he growled. Akaashi blinked up at him in shock.

 

“W-what?” he stuttered.

 

“Someone called the gallery downtown and told them about me,” he said. “They want to feature me in a show, and I need a plus-one. And since there’s only two people I know with the connections to pull that off, and it wasn’t Yamaguchi, you are going to be my date to the opening.” 

 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akaashi lied. Koushi glanced at Oikawa, who was watching in rapturous delight. Terushima leaned over Akaashi, his bright eyes narrowing.

 

“Go out with me,” he repeated. “Come to the show with me. Go to dinner. Stop pretending, and let me thank you for what you’ve done.”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Akaashi said, seeming more in his element now. “You’re the one who did it all. I just made a phone call.” Terushima grinned.

 

“Which is exactly why I know you like me,” he said. “So. Dinner tonight? Or would you rather wait until the opening?”

 

“You’re being awfully forward,” Akaashi said. 

 

“Well, you have already met my mom,” Terushima pointed out. “And fast-tracked my career. So unless you want to sit around and listen to me beg you to take me as your apprentice, let’s skip the awkward small talk and call this a date.”

 

“I’m still not mentoring you,” Akaashi said.

 

“We’ll see.” Terushima grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the edge of Akaashi’s sketch book. Then with a wink and a grin, he swept out the door. Koushi blinked at the abruptness of the entire visit.

 

“So,” Oikawa said into the silence. “Wanna tell us what that was all about?” Akaashi groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

 

-

 

Koutarou padded out of Kuroo’s bedroom with a yawn. He had come over the night before to keep Kuroo company while he worked on his thesis, but they had lost track of time discussing the oxidation rate of polymers until Koutarou had looked up and realized that the last trains had stopped running. So he had stayed the night with only minimal blushing on both their parts.

 

Kuroo was still asleep, exhausted from a long day of classes and then hours of research on top of it. Koutarou hadn ’t wanted to disturb that much-needed rest, so he planned on returning to his own apartment to get some grading done. He hadn’t expected to run right into Daichi, who was dressed in a tank top and an obscene pair of running shorts.

 

“Bokuto,” Daichi said, clearly startled. “I didn’t know you were here.”

 

“Yeah, I was helping Tetsu with his thesis,” Koutarou said, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew how it looked. Daichi’s cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

 

“I was about to go on a jog,” he said awkwardly. “Care to join me?” Koutarou grinned.

 

“Sure,” he chirped. “Just let me change real quick.” Daichi nodded and he ducked back into Kuroo’s room.

 

It was there that he ran into a problem. Though Kuroo was taller than him, he had always been more slender. Since they had left high school, that difference had only grown, and now there were precious few of Kuroo ’s clothes that would fit him. He had a pair of his own shorts in one of Kuroo’s drawers, but it would be a long shot…

 

He shrugged to himself. It wasn ’t like Daichi was going to care what he wore, not for something like this. So when he found the shorts and tugged them on only to find them tight around the middle and riding up farther than he remembered, he didn’t give it much thought. He tossed on a loose shirt to cover the way his stomach bulged over the waistband slightly, and stepped out to meet Daichi.

 

He didn ’t pay much mind to the way Daichi’s eyes lingered on Koutarou’s thighs. He just laced up his sneakers and waited for Daichi to lead the way.

 

The route Daichi led them on was pretty, winding through shop-lined streets and lovingly cluttered neighborhoods. They cut into a large park, following the path in and out of the shadows of large trees. They stopped for a rest near a fountain at the center of the park, panting for breath.

 

Koutarou couldn ’t help but admire the way Daichi’s skin glistened with sweat in the early sunlight. He stood with his hands on his thighs, staring sightlessly ahead as he cooled down, his hair mussed and his shoulders looking even broader than normal. Koutarou admired, and when Daichi turned to grin at him, he felt like he could understand Kuroo’s attraction to him.

 

“Tired already?” Koutarou asked. “You really are an old man, aren’t you?”

 

“You do realize you’re older than me, right?” Daichi returned. Koutarou grinned.

 

“That’s not how it looks from here,” he said. “You sound like you could use an oxygen tank or something. Maybe a wheelchair to get your sorry self back to your place.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Daichi asked, his voice low and dangerous but his grin bright. Koutarou returned the smile.

 

“Only if you can keep up,” he said, and took off down the path. Daichi barked out a laugh and jogged after him.

 

By the time they arrived back at Daichi and Kuroo ’s apartment, they were both sweaty and beaming. Kuroo was in the kitchen when they came in, and he looked up at them both with a smile that seemed like it hurt. Daichi headed off to the shower and Koutarou sat beside Kuroo, linking their fingers together.

 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I don’t expect you to be over him.” Kuroo nodded and leaned his head on Koutarou’s shoulder.

 

“I know,” he sighed. “But sometimes I wish I could be.” Koutarou smiled and nuzzled into Kuroo’s hair.

 

“Maybe someday you will be,” he said. “I understand, though. He’s a great guy.” Kuroo nodded.

 

“You’re a great guy too,” he said. 

 

“I know,” Koutarou answered. “That’s why I’m okay with the fact that you still love him. Because I know you love me too.” Kuroo hummed.

 

“I do love you,” he whispered. And that was enough for Koutarou.

 

-

Tetsurou was about five seconds from throwing his textbook across the room when Bokuto arrived. He slid into the seat next to Tetsurou’s, offering a hug and a travel cup of coffee without a word. Tetsurou slumped into him, cradling the coffee close.

 

“I love you,” he whimpered. Bokuto chuckled and stroked his hair.

 

“You’re not going to be happy with me in a minute,” he murmured. Tetsurou looked up to ask why, just as Bokuto slammed his textbook shut.

 

“Kou,” Tetsurou groaned. “Kou, no, I have to study.”

 

“No, babe, you have to take a break,” Bokuto said. “Come on. Fifteen minutes is not going to kill your grade. In fact, it’s only going to help it.”

 

“Says who?” muttered Tetsurou into his coffee.

 

“Says every study over the last thirty years on the subject,” Bokuto replied. “I’m a teacher, Tetsu. I know how people learn.” Tetsurou opened his mouth to protest, but Bokuto cut him off with a kiss to the nose.

 

“Fine,” Tetsurou snapped, blushing and looking away. “You win.” Bokuto hummed and nuzzled his nose into the side of Tetsurou’s neck.

 

“I always do,” he murmured. His breath fanned across Tetsurou’s skin, raising goosebumps and sending a shiver down his spine. Bokuto pressed his lips to the skin there, suckling gently, and Tetsurou had to bite back a moan.

 

“Koutarou,” he whispered. “Stop.” Bokuto jerked back, a bit of fear dancing in his eyes. Tetsurou smiled at him and leaned against his chest. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said. “I just don’t wanna get too riled up in the library. I have to walk to the station, and I don’t wanna do that with a boner.” 

 

Bokuto grinned at him.  “You got a boner?” he whispered. Tetsurou rolled his eyes.

 

“No,” he snapped. He was not blushing. He was not. “But I was gonna, if you kept that up.” Bokuto hummed and hugged him tightly. 

 

“So how was your day?” he murmured. Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“Long and boring,” he said. “I’ve been in this library for hours. How about yours?”

 

“Pretty much the same,” he said. “After I left your place this morning I just went home and graded. You know, when I first thought I wanted to be a teacher, no one said it meant I would be doing homework for the rest of my life.” Tetsurou chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah, what were you and Sawamura up to this morning?” he asked. “He left right after his shower, something about Iwaizumi and an emergency with the dogs.” There had also been a lot of blushing involved, and a deliberate lack of eye contact. He had been gone before Bokuto had even finished showering. 

 

“Not much,” Bokuto said. “We just went for a run, to that park a couple blocks away from your place. Why?” Tetsurou frowned.

 

“He seemed weird after,” he said. “Like, I know better, but he seemed guilty or something.” Bokuto hummed.

 

“I dunno,” he said. “He didn’t really say much, other than the usual banter and shit. Nothing he would have to feel guilty about. Unless it was the shorts.”

 

“What shorts?” Tetsurou asked. His heart was beating faster than normal, and he reminded himself that this was Bokuto and Daichi they were talking about. They were both too trustworthy to do anything.

 

“The shorts he was wearing,” Bokuto said. “They looked like they were too small or something, like they were a backup pair? Maybe he was embarrassed about going out with so much of his legs exposed.” Bokuto paused, humming to himself. “They really are nice legs, though, so I don’t see why.” Tetsurou snorted.

 

“You got a thing for Sawamura’s legs?” he teased. Bokuto shrugged.

 

“They’re really nice,” he repeated. “Like, I feel like he could crush my skull between them? In a good way.” Tetsurou laughed.

 

“God, Kou, I love you so much,” he gasped. Bokuto squeezed his arms around Tetsurou, humming happily.

 

“I love you too,” he said. “Even more than I love Sawamura’s thighs.” 

 

“High praise,” Tetsurou said. 

 

“Only for you, babe. But your fifteen minutes is up, so back to the studying.” Tetsurou groaned as Bokuto released him.

 

“I hate you,” he muttered to his textbook. Bokuto settled a hand on his back and pulled out a book to read, and they lapsed into silence.

 

-

 

The sun had long gone down and Daichi’s tea had gone cold, but he was still sitting here, staring at the papers arranged in front of him. Among the ledgers and tabulations were at least two different past due notices, a warning about the rent hike, and an energy bill that there was no way they could afford. And with the owner of the daycare not answering Daichi’s calls, it seemed it was up to him and Iwaizumi to keep the place afloat.

 

In short, they were fucked.

 

Daichi scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and took a deep breath. There was a way to get out of this, he was sure of it. He just had to find it.

 

“What are you working on?” Kuroo asked, padding into the kitchen with his own cup of tea. He frowned at the stacks of papers and at Daichi, who probably looked as bad as he felt.

 

“Finances for the daycare,” he answered. “We’re behind on some bills, our rent is increasing, and I can’t figure out how to fix it. Unless we just stop buying dog food.” Kuroo hummed and picked up a sheet filled with columns of numbers in Iwaizumi’s boxy handwriting.

 

“You know, you should have Bo take a look at this,” he said. “He’s great with numbers. I’m sure he could help you find some loose ends somewhere.”

 

“I thought Bokuto hated math,” Daichi said. Kuroo chuckled.

 

“He hates math classes,” he said. “But math itself comes easy to him. He says that the numbers make more sense than words.”

 

“So why was he always failing?” Daichi asked, glad for the distraction, no matter how arbitrary.

 

“He never showed his work,” Kuroo answered, dropping into the chair next to Daichi’s. “And he always argued with the teachers, because the way they had people doing problems was less efficient than his method. So eventually he just stopped trying.” There was a fond smile on Kuroo’s face, one that made Daichi want to curl up next to him and lay his head in Kuroo’s lap. He pushed the thought aside with a firm reminder that Bokuto was Kuroo’s boyfriend, not him.

 

“Well, if he’s not too busy,” Daichi said slowly. Kuroo grinned.

 

“I’m sure he’s not,” he said. “I’ll text him and see if he can come over tomorrow after school.” Daichi sighed.

 

“You’re a life saver, Kuroo,” he muttered. Kuroo patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Yep,” he said. “Now you go to bed. I’ll clean this up.”

 

“Okay,” Daichi said. “Just let me look over that expenditure report one more-”

 

“Nope.” Kuroo snatched the page away from Daichi’s reach and held it above his head. “Bed. This will still be here in the morning.” 

 

Daichi stared at Kuroo, incredulous. Then all the fight drained out of him at once and he remembered how very tired he was. He gave Kuroo a smile and nodded.

 

“You win,” he murmured. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Sawamura,” Kuroo said. Daichi’s chest felt warm at the sentiment.

 

“You too,” he said, but Kuroo was already looking away from him, shuffling the papers into neat stacks. Daichi shook his head and left the kitchen. He shoved aside the question of what it would be like for Kuroo to smile like that for him and focused on getting ready for bed.

 

-

Koutarou pushed his reading glasses up his nose and grunted in frustration. Whoever had been in charge of the accounting for Daichi’s work before he and Iwaizumi had gotten ahold of it was an idiot.

 

There were missing records and estimated sums everywhere, mixed in with past due notices and a sorting system that made absolutely no sense. Their expenditure reports had apparently consisted of a shoebox full of receipts before Daichi had sat down and written it all out. Koutarou hated to admit it, but he was a little in over his head.

 

“I’m so sorry about this,” Daichi said for the fifth time that day. He was getting ready to switch out with Iwaizumi at the daycare, and he hadn’t stopped glancing at and away from Koutarou, a constant blush on his face. Koutarou waved him off.

 

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “The stuff you did is pretty much all that makes sense here.” Daichi groaned.

 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with our problems, though,” he protested. Koutarou glanced at him over his glasses. His mouth shut with a loud click and his eyes widened.

 

“Look, man, from what I see here there’s no way you can afford a real accountant,” he said. “And anyway, you’re my friend. It’s no big deal, really.” Daichi bit his lip, looking torn. Then his phone buzzed and he swore.

 

“Sorry,” he said again, turning to pull his shoes on. “I’ll be back in a few hours, with some food. Yakiniku, right?” Koutarou grinned at him.

 

“Sounds awesome,” he said, turning back to the mess in front of him. The door opened and closed, and Daichi was gone.

 

Koutarou worked through the rest of the evening, barely pausing to eat or drink when Iwaizumi or Kuroo or Daichi shoved something at him. As the clock approached one in the morning, he was just about ready to give up. Then something caught his eye.

 

“Hand me that bill,” he said, pointing across the table. Kuroo handed it to him with a yawn. Koutarou took just a moment to feel bad that he was staying up with him, but then he looked at the papers in his hand.

 

“Kou?” Kuroo asked, leaning forward. “Did you find something.”

 

“I think so?” Koutarou murmured. Then he picked up another bill and grinned. “Yes!” he shouted. “Go grab Sawamura, I think I figured it out!” Kuroo stared at him, then bolted off down the hall. He and Daichi came stumbling out together, matching looks of apprehensive hope on their faces.

 

“Bokuto?” Daichi asked, easing into one of the chairs. Koutarou arranged his three papers in front of him.

 

“You’ve been paying two water bills,” he explained, pointing. “One for the building you’re in now, which is exactly what it should be, and one for that old strip mall you were in a couple of years ago.” Daichi picked up the bill, his brow furrowing.

 

“Why are we-” he started, then choked on his words when he saw the amount. “Who the hell is using this much water?” he cried. Koutarou pointed to the third page.

 

“It was bought by Water World, that chain of water parks,” Koutarou said. “They have that little one for kids, remember?” Daichi stared at the page, then looked up at him.

 

“So, if we get this sorted out…” he murmured. Koutarou grinned.

 

“You’ll be fine,” he said. “In fact, you’ve got legal grounds to have them pay you guys back for the bill, but even if you don’t you’ll have more than enough to pay the rest of this off.” Daichi’s eyes widened.

 

All at once he surged forward, throwing his arms around Koutarou ’s neck.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered fiercely. Koutarou patted him on the shoulder and chuckled uneasily.

 

“It’s no problem,” he said. His stomach was a riot of nerves and giddiness. “No problem at all.”

 

-

 

Bokuto was the last person Koushi expected to come to him for help, but when he finished explaining his problem and looked at Koushi with those big gold eyes alight with desperation, how could he say no? Especially when it was such an easy problem to solve.

 

“Okay, so I get why you’re helping him,” Daichi said as he moped on a bench outside the dressing room. “Tell me again why I have to be here?” Koushi hummed, considering the pros and cons of two ties.

 

“Because a second opinion is always helpful,” he said. “I need to know if we can seduce Kuroo without even doing anything.” Daichi gave him a pained look. “Sorry,” he murmured, sitting down next to him and setting a hand on his thigh.

 

“It’s fine,” Daichi said. “Who doesn’t love going shopping with their crush’s boyfriend?” Koushi hummed sadly.

 

“If you need to go, it’s okay,” Koushi said. “I’ll make something up to tell him.” Daichi shook his head.

 

“No,” he said. “No, I need to stop running away from this stuff.” He looked at Koushi and smiled in that way he always did before he put everyone else’s happiness before his own. “Besides, Bokuto’s my friend too. I owe him this much.” Before Koushi could answer the dressing room in front of them opened and Bokuto walked out, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” he said softly. Koushi hummed and looked at him a bit closer.

 

“I think this is the best idea you’ve ever had,” he said. Bokuto blushed.

 

“R-really?” he asked. Koushi nodded.

 

“I know I would like to bend you over a table in that,” he said. “Or have you bend me over. I’m flexible, right Dai?”

 

Daichi didn ’t answer. He was too busy staring at the lines of Bokuto in a navy blue suit. And really, Koushi couldn’t blame him. It was a really nice suit.

 

Bokuto ’s rock hard torso had gone soft in the years since high school, and Koushi knew he was insecure about it. But the suit, oh god the suit, it wasn’t insecure at all. It clung to him, draping itself along the sharp lines of his arms and the broadness of his shoulders. It caressed his waistline and plastered to his thighs, and Koushi thought to himself that Bokuto had rarely looked so edible.

 

“Aw, see, Bokuto?” Koushi laughed. “Even Daichi thinks you look hot.” Bokuto blushed harder and looked down. Koushi sighed. “Do you have any shoes to wear with that?” he asked.

 

“Uh…” Bokuto looked down to where his battered old sneakers were poking out from under the suit trousers. Koushi rolled his eyes.

 

“All right, go change back into your clothes and we’ll see what they have here,” he said. Bokuto nodded and shuffled back into the dressing room. 

 

Koushi sat back on the bench next to Daichi, digging in his bag. He pulled out a bottle of water and held it out with a grin.

 

“You look like you could use a drink,” he said. “You look a little thirsty.” Daichi glared and snatched the bottle out of his hand. Koushi threw his head back and laughed.

 

-

They were at the type of restaurant that Tetsurou wasn ’t sure he was allowed to enter. The maitre d’ took their coats at the door and showed them to a table in a back corner, draped in an immaculate white table cloth and set with flowers and candles and more forks than Tetsurou knew what to do with. He took his seat and waited for the maitre d’ to leave, then turned on Bokuto.

 

“How the hell did you set this up?” he hissed. Bokuto only smiled and poured him a glass from the champagne bottle on the table.

 

“I pulled a favor or two,” he answered. 

 

“Kenma?” Tetsurou asked with a smirk. Bokuto finished pouring his own glass and raised it in a toast.

 

“Kenma,” he agreed. Tetsurou laughed.

 

“Seriously, though, Kou,” he said after they each took a sip. “This is incredible. I can’t believe you did this, for me.”

 

“What do you mean, for you?” Bokuto asked, his brows pulling together. 

 

“Well, I mean, this is kind of a special place,” Tetsurou said. “The kind of place you bring really special people.” He could feel Bokuto’s eyes on him, and his cheeks heated. He stared down at one of his hands, fiddling with a fork at the end of his setup.

 

“Tetsu,” Bokuto said softly. He reached across the table and laid his hand on top of Tetsurou’s. “You _are_ special people, ” he said. “You’re the most incredible person I have ever met.” Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“If you say so,” he murmured. Bokuto grinned, the kind of grin that made Tetsurou’s heart beat faster, and squeezed Tetsurou’s hand. He pulled away just as a waiter brought over their first course.

 

What followed was an orgy of flavors too wonderful for Tetsurou to keep up. Whatever special treatment Kenma ’s influence had gotten them was enough that Tetsurou was sure this was nirvana. He knew, just knew, that he would never have a meal this good again, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be sorry about that. 

 

Every time a new dish was brought out, Tetsurou was certain it couldn ’t get any better. But then Bokuto would smile at him as if watching Tetsurou eat was the most satisfying thing he had ever done. Something stirred in Tetsurou’s stomach whenever he caught that smile directed at him, whenever he noticed those bright eyes boring into his. He noticed, not for the first time, just how well that suit he wore fit him, just how well the color played off his skin tone. He had styled his hair back instead of up, leaving it looking sophisticated and softer than normal, but still endearingly odd. It made Tetsurou’s hands tremble and warmth curl in his chest.

 

By the time they finished desert, that warmth became a raging fire. Tetsurou didn ’t say much as they collected their coats and left the restaurant. Bokuto seemed fine with that, content to simply hold Tetsurou’s hand and smile at him while they hailed a cab. Tetsurou let Bokuto give the driver his address and sat back in silence.

 

They were halfway home when he couldn ’t take it any more and ripped his hand away from Bokuto’s.

 

“Tetsu, wha-” Tetsurou cut him off with a finger to his lips. He grabbed Bokuto’s tie and jerked him closer. He swallowed Bokuto’s yelp of surprise, nipping at his lower lip and slipping his tongue inside. Bokuto groaned softly, glancing at the cab driver. Tetsurou shook his head and pulled away, biting his own lower lip and looking at him through his eyelashes.

 

They spent the rest of the ride home in a tense silence, the air thick with anticipation. When the cab stopped outside of Bokuto ’s apartment, Tetsurou threw several bills at him and dragged Bokuto out by the tie. 

 

“Sawamura and the puppy are staying with Sugawara tonight, right?” Bokuto asked as he groped in Tetsurou’s pocket for the keys. Tetsurou groaned at the feel of Bokuto’s teeth in his neck and nodded. “Good,” Bokuto whispered. He grabbed the keys at last and unlocked the door with shaking hands. It fell open and they tumbled in with it, Tetsurou barely remembering to grab the keys from the lock before he kicked the door shut again. Tetsurou growled and shoved Bokuto against the wall, scrabbling at the buttons of his waistcoat - _waistcoat!_ The man had worn a waistcoat!

 

Bokuto made a high, needy sound and dropped his head back against the wall, tugging on the ends of Tetsurou ’s hair. 

 

“Tetsu,” he whined. “Tetsu, please.”

 

“Fuck, Kou,” Tetsurou gasped into the newly exposed skin of Bokuto’s collar bone. “Anything you want, babe. Anything at all.”

 

“Be-bedroom,” Bokuto said. Tetsurou nodded and tore himself away. He very deliberately did not look Bokuto in the eye, aware that if he did they wouldn’t be making it to the bedroom. They stepped out of their shoes and walked single-file down the hall to Tetsurou’s bedroom. Tetsurou stood aside to let Bokuto into the room first, only to collide with his back when he didn’t step farther in.

 

“Kou?” Tetsurou asked, rubbing at his nose. Bokuto jumped and stepped into the room, letting Tetsurou slip in beside him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You kept it.” Bokuto was staring at Tetsurou’s bed, jaw slack. Tetsurou looked to see what he was talking about, and snorted.

 

“The cat?” he asked. “Of course I did. You won it for me, I couldn’t just throw it away.” Bokuto blushed and bit his lip. “Hey, Kou, what is it?”

 

“I dunno, I just didn’t realize it meant that much to you.” Tetsurou glanced at the bed again. The cat was sitting at the head, among Tetsurou’s pillows. 

 

“Honestly, it doesn’t,” he said. “It’s the fact that it came from you that matters.” When he turned back again Bokuto was smiling. Tetsurou liked that smile, a lot.

 

“C’mere,” Bokuto whispered, opening his arms. Tetsurou stepped into his embrace, sighing contentedly. 

 

The fire had cooled a bit, softening around the edges until it felt more like sitting in front of a hearth than a wildfire. But now, with Bokuto wrapped around him and his nose tucked in Bokuto ’s hair, it was back full-force. Tetsurou leaned back enough to work his hands up between them, loosening the knot of Bokuto’s tie and slipping it off. He tossed it off to one side and slid his hands across Bokuto’s shoulders, pushing the jacket down to his elbows. When Bokuto pulled his arms out of it, Tetsurou folded it over the back of his desk chair. He turned back with a contemplative hum, running his palms up and down the front of Bokuto’s shirt.

 

“You good?” he whispered. Bokuto took a deep breath. 

 

“You first?” His voice was so shaky, so unsure, that Tetsurou could only nod. He pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt as efficiently as he could, stacking them neatly on his desk. He turned back and regarded Bokuto evenly.

 

“We don’t have to,” he said. Bokuto nodded.

 

“I know,” he replied. Tetsurou bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes from flickering down to where the top three buttons of Bokuto’s shirt hung open, exposing an expanse of golden-brown skin.

 

“I want to, though,” he said. “I want you, Kou.” Bokuto reached out for Tetsurou and he went willingly, gladly, pressing himself against Bokuto and looping his arms around him.

 

“I’m okay,” Bokuto said. Tetsurou snorted.

 

“Are you saying that because it’s true or because it’s what I want to hear?” he asked. Bokuto hummed.

 

“Both,” he said. “But I trust you. And-” He cut off, looking down. Tetsurou ducked down so that he could see Bokuto’s face, nudging a knuckle under his chin.

 

“And what?” he asked. Bokuto’s blush deepened.

 

“And I want you too,” he said. “I just, I don’t feel that comfortable. I don’t like how I look.” Tetsurou’s heart broke a bit. He stood upright cradling the back of Bokuto’s head to his chest.

 

“I know you don’t,” he whispered. “But Bo, you have to know that I love your body. I love more than that, but god, your body is such a big bonus.” Bokuto whined high in the back of his throat. Tetsurou smoothed his hands down Bokuto’s back, pressing against the lines and planes he could feel under the shirt. He sighed at the feeling, nuzzling into Bokuto’s hair.

 

“Tetsu,” Bokuto whispered, trailing off as though he couldn’t find the rest of his sentence. Tetsurou hummed softly.

 

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked. Bokuto nodded.

 

“Y-yeah,” he said. Tetsurou loosened his hold, giving Bokuto a chance to change his mind, then took a step back. He never broke contact with Bokuto’s torso as he moved his hands around to undo the rest of the buttons. When the last slipped from its hole, he looked up for confirmation. Bokuto closed his eyes, but nodded, so Tetsurou eased the shirt off.

 

“So beautiful,” Tetsurou murmured, trailing his fingertips along Bokuto’s abdomen. “Do you want to stay here, or lie down?” 

 

“You pick,” Bokuto said. Tetsurou smiled and nudged Bokuto’s side until he started moving. Bokuto sat when the backs of his legs hit the bed, and Tetsurou held him there. He climbed into Bokuto’s lap and cupped his jaw in both hands, pressing a long, slow kiss to his lips. Bokuto moaned, his hands gripping Tetsurou’s waist and pulling them flush together.

 

Tetsurou ’s hips bumped up against something big and hard and  _ big _ and he whined against Bokuto ’s mouth.

 

“Lie back for me?” he whispered. Bokuto nodded and Tetsurou climbed off of him, giving him room to lay properly on the bed. For a moment, Tetsurou just stood there, looking down at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A flush covered Bokuto’s cheeks and was creeping down his neck and onto his chest the longer Tetsurou stared, so he snapped himself out of his trance and climbed on after him.

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Tetsurou groaned as he bent to kiss a line down Bokuto’s neck. 

 

“I’m really not,” Bokuto muttered. Tetsurou snorted.

 

“Sure,” he said. “You’re not the most gorgeous hunk of man I’ve ever laid eyes on, and Oikawa’s one hundred percent straight.” Bokuto laughed, and Tetsurou decided he liked the sound very much. But not as much as he liked the half-shocked, half-pleasured groan he made when Tetsurou bit down on his collar bone. Tetsurou sucked, determine to leave a mark there, while his hands explored the warm, soft flesh of Bokuto’s abdomen. He pulled away at last, looking down to admire the purpling blotch he had left behind.

 

He liked that, very much. 

 

For a heartbeat, he made eye contact with Bokuto, and something passed between them that he wasn ’t sure he could describe with words. Something like love and trust and the placing of his very heart in Tetsurou’s hands. Tetsurou’s eyes slipped closed under the overwhelming magnitude of the feeling, and bent to press his lips to Bokuto’s skin again.

 

He worked his way down, sucking and nipping and kissing until all of Bokuto ’s chest and stomach was painted in watercolor reds, each mark a rosette of sheer affection. When he reached the trail of silvery hair below Bokuto’s navel, he paused, inhaling and groaning at the scent.

 

“Do you want me to keep going?” he asked even as he pressed his lips to Bokuto’s hip.

 

“Please,” Bokuto whispered. One hand threaded through Tetsurou’s hair, the other fisted in the sheets near Bokuto’s hip. “Please, don’t stop.”

 

Tetsurou nodded and sat up to undo the button of Bokuto ’s trousers. He drew them down, leaning out of the way so Bokuto could kick them the rest of the way off, and did the same to himself, dropping his underwear as well. It was a good thing, too, because when he looked up and caught sight of Bokuto’s thighs, he forgot everything else he had ever known.

 

They were thick, so thick, and covered in pristine, unmarred skin. When Tetsurou placed a hand on either one, he groaned aloud at the give under his fingers, at the warmth of them. He all but face-planted in Bokuto ’s lap in his haste to get his mouth on some of that flesh.

 

“Tetsu,” Bokuto whined as Tetsurou suckled on a patch of his inner thigh. “Oh fuck, Tetsurou, please.” 

 

“I’ve got you, babe,” Tetsurou whispered. He leaned his cheek on one of Bokuto’s legs so that he could look up at him, admiring the sight of his body stretching out along the bed. “I’ve got you, and I’m never letting go.” He took a bit of skin between his teeth and tugged on it, reveling in the way it made Bokuto’s back arch in pleasure. If he had his way, he would go until those thighs were entirely covered in his marks, would show the whole world exactly who this masterpiece belonged to.

 

But movement not too far away caught Tetsurou ’s eye, and he found he craved it even more. Bokuto was so hard he was straining his boxers, the fabric turning darker and darker at the tip of the bulge. Tetsurou groaned and shimmied up so that he could mouth at it, tracing its shape through the material. 

 

“Can I take these off?” he whispered. Bokuto nodded, his lip caught in his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut. Tetsurou curled his fingers in the waistband and slid them off entirely. Then he sat back for a moment to look.

 

“It’s just as I thought,” he said solemnly. Bokuto opened his eyes.

 

“W-what is?” he asked. Tetsurou clicked his tongue, shaking his head sadly.

 

“Alas, my dear Koutarou,” he said. “I’m afraid we can’t be together anymore. You’re just too hot for me. If I have to keep looking at this work of art for the rest of my life, I’ll surely die of a heart attack by the time I’m thirty.” Bokuto stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide and unreadable. Then he threw a pillow at Tetsurou’s head.

 

“Just get on with it, you ass,” he grumbled. Tetsurou laughed, leaning forward so that he could peck Bokuto on the lips. The change in position brought their hips together, cocks dragging against one another and making both of them gasp.

 

“How do you wanna do it?” Tetsurou asked. Bokuto hummed. Then he turned bright red and looked away. “Hey,” Tetsurou murmured, nudging his cheek with his nose. “C’mon, you can tell me.”

 

“D’you… D’you think you could, y’know.” Bokuto closed his eyes tight. “D’you think you could ride me?” he spat out all at once. Tetsurou blinked. He hadn’t thought of something like that, not really, but now, the image was forming in his mind and it made him feel…

 

Well.

 

It made him feel.

 

“I think that’d be great,” he said. “Lemme just prep myself real quick.” Bokuto let out another groan at that, this time slapping his hands over his face. Tetsurou chuckled and clambered off the bed to dig the bottle of lube out of his night stand.

 

This part was more familiar that Tetsurou ever wanted to admit. He could almost forget Bokuto was there as he opened the bottle and drizzled its contents across his fingers, reaching back to circle one around his entrance.

 

Almost. But Bokuto ’s eyes were on him, peeking through the gaps in his fingers and watching him hungrily as he slid in the first finger, groaning at the stretch. He took a deep breath and pushed the second one in right away.

 

“Hey, careful!” Bokuto cried, reaching forward to grab Tetsurou’s wrist. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

 

Tetsurou smiled, reaching out with his clean hand to brush some of Bokuto ’s hair out of his face. “I’m fine,” he said softly. “I know what I can take.” 

 

Bokuto ’s cheeks flooded with color again, and Tetsurou wondered idly just how many times he had blushed that night. But then he brushed up against his prostate and all other thoughts fled his mind. He pushed in a third finger, ignoring the sting of it, and stretched himself quickly. After only a couple of minutes, he pulled them out entirely.

 

“Okay,” he panted. “Okay. You ready?”

 

“Condom?” Bokuto asked. Tetsurou flushed and reached into the nightstand again. 

 

“Sorry,” he muttered as he tried to tear it open. His fingers kept slipping off of the packet and he snorted in frustration.

 

“Here.” Large hands covered his own for a moment, taking the condom from him. Bokuto tore it open easily and tossed the wrapper onto the nightstand. He rolled the condom down his own length, smoothing it out and making sure there were no little tears or wrinkles. Then he looked up at Tetsurou and nodded.

 

“Okay,” Tetsurou whispered. “Last chance to back out.”

 

“I won’t,” Bokuto said. “But you know, you can too.”

 

“Do you want me to?” Tetsurou asked. Bokuto chuckled and leaned their foreheads together, his hands brushing up and down Tetsurou’s hips.

 

“I want you to do what you want,” Bokuto said. “And I also want to fuck you, but mostly what you want.” Tetsurou smirked, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

 

“Okay,” he said. He leaned forward to peck Bokuto’s lips, shuffling closer on his knees. “Then, let’s just-” He reached one hand below him, grabbing Bokuto’s cock and lining it up with his entrance. With a deep breath to steady himself, he began to sink down.

 

It was hot and tight and a little uncomfortable, but no where near as painful as Tetsurou had expected. He paused after a moment to get his bearings, then sank the rest of the way down. Bokuto had his eyes squeezed shut again, his hands vice-like on Tetsurou ’s hips, and Tetsurou was struck with the thought that he would have bruises in the morning. It probably should not have sent a shudder of pleaser through him, but it did, and the motion made Bokuto shudder in return.

 

“You okay?” Bokuto wheezed, peeling his eyes open. Tetsurou nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” he said. “So, now we…” Bokuto nodded and readjusted his grip. With his support, Tetsurou leaned up on his knees and sank back down again. It still wasn’t magical and world-changing like it looked in porn, but it wasn’t bad. It was almost even good. He repeated the motion a couple of times, each bounce getting easier than the last. Then Bokuto pushed his hips up to meet him on the way down, and Tetsurou’s world imploded.

 

“Fuck!” he screeched, scrabbling at Bokuto’s shoulders and drawing angry red lines across them with his nails. “Fuck, do that again.”

 

“This?” Bokuto asked, thrusting his hips again. Tetsurou howled. “Shit, Tetsu, don’t tighten up like that,” Bokuto gasped. “I’m not gonna last if you-”

 

Tetsurou ignored him. He wasn ’t quite sure what he was saying anyway, too busy drowning in this new sensation. His fingers had never compared to this, to the constant assault on his prostate combined with the decadent fullness of Bokuto stretching him wide. He released one hand from Bokuto’s neck and reached between them, fisting himself and pumping wildly. Bokuto swore loudly and started thrusting up into him faster, his movements off-rhythm and erratic. Then all at once he slammed Tetsurou down onto him, his hands gripping so tightly Tetsurou was sure he would feel it for days. Bokuto twitched inside him, the rest of his body going utterly still. Tetsurou whined and fisted his cock faster, but he wasn’t nearly close enough and Bokuto’s cock was softening, slipping out and making them both groan. Tetsurou whimpered even as Bokuto crushed him to his chest.

 

“I’ve got you, Tetsu,” Bokuto whispered. He turned them over and laid Tetsurou gently on his back. “It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you.” 

 

“Kou, please,” Tetsurou sobbed. Bokuto shushed him gently and crawled down the bed. He pulled Tetsurou’s hand away, ignoring his protests, and leaned in to wrap his lips around Tetsurou’s head.

 

White-hot pleasure sparked across Tetsurou ’s skin as Bokuto began bobbing his head. He brought the hand not holding Tetsurou’s down to fondle his balls, the reached farther and plunged two fingers inside, curling and thrusting them right away. Tetsurou cried out, something like a mangled version of Bokuto’s name, his back arching off the bed. Bokuto hollowed his cheeks and jabbed his fingers into Tetsurou’s prostate, and the world ceased to exist.

 

Tetsurou came back to himself panting and twitching, feeling worn out and utterly satisfied. He craned his head to look for Bokuto just as solid footsteps brought him back into the bedroom, carrying a damp towel. He gave Tetsurou a smile as he bent to wipe him off with gentle motions. As soon as he was clean enough that he didn ’t feel like pulling his own skin off, Tetsurou huffed and knocked Bokuto’s hand away.

 

Bokuto chuckled and set the cloth aside so that he could climb into the bed with Tetsurou. He opened his arms and Tetsurou rolled over to him, nuzzling against his chest and slipping one leg between his.

 

“I love you, Koutarou,” Tetsurou whispered. Bokuto hid his smile against Tetsurou’s neck.

 

“I love you too,” he whispered. He pulled a blanket over them both, and Tetsurou drifted off to sleep feeling warm and safe and adored. He hoped Bokuto felt the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Daichi wasn’t sure what to expect when he came home that morning. He knew when Suga had dragged both him and Spot away to the apartment above the parlor for the night that he was doing it for a reason. And he knew that Kuroo and Bokuto had gone out in suits the night before and presumably returned here after. So he opened the door prepared for the worst.

 

It was surprisingly not bad. Kuroo ’s keys were on the floor and their shoes were in a clumsy pile and one of the pictures on the wall was crooked, but other than that the apartment was intact. And it smelled of bacon.

 

“I’m home,” Daichi called, slipping out of his own shoes and bending to let Spot off her leash.

 

“Hey, Sawamura,” Bokuto called from the kitchen. “Have a good night with the pretty boys?” Daichi snorted.

 

“Iwaizumi and Terushima were over,” he said, rounding the corner and dropping himself into a kitchen chair. “I don’t think the drinking and card games stopped until dawn. They’re all still asleep.” Bokuto hummed in answer, flipping bacon and ignoring Spot whining at his feet.

 

“Want some breakfast?” he asked. “There should be enough for all three of us.” Daichi smiled. 

 

“I’d love some,” he said.

 

It should have been weird, eating breakfast with Kuroo ’s boyfriend right after Daichi was pretty sure they had had sex. But sitting in the kitchen in the early morning and sharing a plate of bacon and eggs with Bokuto felt utterly natural. Bokuto was quieter right after he woke up, softer around the edges, and Daichi enjoyed the change. For a moment, he caught himself wondering what it would feel like to hook their ankles together under the table, to lean his head on that strong shoulder, to snuggle up to that warmth and fall back asleep. Then the bedroom door opened and Kuroo shuffled out, putting a stop to all of those thoughts.

 

“Morning,” Bokuto chirped, standing to peck Kuroo on the cheek and nudge him into a chair. He returned to the kitchen to dish up Kuroo’s breakfast, leaving Daichi to try and stuff down his guilt.

 

“Welcome home, Sawamura,” Kuroo mumbled. His voice was still heavy with sleep, like it always was until he had his second cup of coffee. Daichi simply smiled at him. 

 

“I’m home,” he murmured. Bokuto came back then, piercing the awkward atmosphere with a third plate and a steaming mug. He tripped a few steps away from the table, sending the coffee and the food flying as he went down, head colliding with the kitchen table. Daichi and Kuroo both shot to their feet, Kuroo going for Bokuto and Daichi for the first aid kit in the hall closet. When Daichi returned, Kuroo had Bokuto’s head cradled in his lap, peering into his eyes.

 

“Kou, can you hear me?” he asked. Bokuto blinked up at him.

 

“Tetsu,” he murmured, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Tetsu, ‘m dizzy.” Kuroo swore.

 

“Is he bleeding?” Daichi asked. Kuroo felt along Bokuto’s hairline where he had hit and pulled his fingers away to look at them.

 

“No, but there’s a nasty knot there,” he said.

 

“All right,” Daichi murmured. “Bokuto, do you think you could sit up for me?” he asked. Bokuto groaned and started to push himself up. He swayed dangerously, leaning into Kuroo’s support. 

 

“We should take him to the hospital,” Kuroo murmured. “Just in case.” Daichi nodded.

 

“We’ll take my car,” he said. “Here, I’ll help you get him up.” He looped one of Bokuto’s arms over his shoulders and, with Kuroo’s help, they levered him to his feet. Daichi grit his teeth, pretending he didn’t like the sensation as he helped Kuroo take him out of the apartment.

 

-

Koutarou knew what was going on. As he was trundled into Daichi’s car, as he was checked into the hospital, as a nurse poked and prodded him and shone a light into his eyes. He knew where he was and who he was and everything that was happening.

 

It was only when he tried to articulate that that he ran into a problem.

 

“’M fine, really,” he slurred, turning his head to look at Kuroo and ignoring the wave of dizziness that came with the movement. “It’s just a concussion.”

 

“Just a concussion?!” Kuroo yelled, drawing nasty looks from several people around them. “Just a concussion?” he repeated more softly. “Geez, Kou, you would chop off your hand and call it just a scratch.” Daichi snickered, and Koutarou found himself smiling at the sound.

 

“He’s fine, Kuroo,” Daichi said, setting a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Like the doctor said, a couple days of rest and it’ll be like it never happened.” Kuroo slumped in his chair, and Koutarou figured he should feel band about it. But he was so tired…

 

Koutarou dozed while Daichi and Kuroo talked to the nurses, waking up enough to sign the discharge papers and walk out to Daichi ’s car. He stayed awake through the drive home, but only because of Kuroo’s insistence and worry. When they got back to Kuroo and Daichi’s apartment, he accepted their help up the stairs, and then flopped on the couch.

 

“’M fine, Tetsu,” he murmured when Kuroo started fluttering around him. “Really. You have to be in class soon, anyway.”

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Kuroo argued. Koutarou smiled at him.

 

“You’ve got finals in two weeks,” Daichi said. “I’ll keep an eye on him while you’re gone, but we all know you can’t afford to miss any school right now.” Koutarou beamed at Daichi, nodding his agreement.

 

“See?” he asked. “I’ll be fine.” 

 

Kuroo sighed petulantly, but a glance at his watch had him nodding.  “Call me if you need me?” he asked, waiting until both Koutarou and Daichi had agreed to stand. He bent again to press a kiss to Koutarou’s temple, then disappeared to collect his school things. He left with one last lingering look, and both Koutarou and Daichi sighed in relief.

 

“I’ll grab you a pillow and some of your pain meds,” Daichi said. “Iwaizumi’s covering the shop, so you can rest all you want, but I’m gonna have to wake you up ever few hours, okay?” Koutarou nodded.

 

“Thanks, Sawamura,” he whispered. Daichi gave him a strange little smile.

 

“It’s no problem,” he murmured. Koutarou was asleep before he finished the sentence.

 

Koutarou dozed on and off throughout the day, watching as Daichi cleaned the apartment or typed on his computer. Every two hours on the dot Daichi asked Koutarou a couple of questions to judge his awareness, and Koutarou answered them. He was still dizzy whenever he had to sit or stand, but the quiet and the rest were clearly doing their job.

 

And, if Koutarou was honest, it was nice to be spoiled like this. And when Daichi finished whatever he was working on and sat on the couch with Koutarou ’s head in his lap, flipping through channels on the tv.

 

Kuroo found them there when his last lecture ended at six that night. He leaned in the entry to the living room, smirking at the two of them.

 

“How long ago did he fall asleep?” he asked. Koutarou shrugged.

 

“Like an hour?” he said. “I dunno, he stopped petting me halfway through that documentary on starfish. Was it starfish? It might have been pasta.” Kuroo snorted.

 

“Lift your legs,” he murmured. Koutarou obeyed, giving Kuroo room to sit, then settled them back in his lap. Kuroo hummed and settled his hands on Koutarou’s calves, one thumb brushing back and forth just above his ankle.

 

“How was class?” Koutarou whispered. Kuroo shrugged.

 

“Long and boring,” he said. “I really would rather have been here.” Koutarou smiled at him.

 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “Sawamura took good care of me.” Kuroo made a face.

 

“It should have been me,” he said. Koutarou shook his head.

 

“If you had missed class it would’ve been hell next week,” he said. “We need you to get that degree so that you can get signed on with a good company and then take care of me while I slave away on my meager teacher’s salary.”

 

“What, you think I want to deal with your lazy self the rest of my life?” Kuroo asked. Koutarou closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I do.” He let himself fall asleep then, drifting on thoughts of growing old and wrinkly with Kuroo by his side.

 

It was a nice thought. It was even better when he slipped into dreams and his inhibitions dropped, letting Daichi join them in their old age and bliss.

 

-

 

The only thing that made this situation even vaguely bearable was the fact that Koushi did not have to suffer alone. Bokuto draped himself across Koushi’s desk, head on his arms and chuckling every time Koushi made a face. And Koushi was making a lot of faces.

 

He really should not have been responsible for his expressions, though, not when Akaashi and Terushima were canoodling right on the other side of Koushi ’s station. 

 

Ever since he had gone with Terushima to the opening of Terushima ’s show he had been stumbling around on cloud nine. It was bad enough when he was alone in the shop or the apartment, but Terushima had been taking to hanging around whenever he wasn’t working himself. Akaashi claimed it was so that he could steal all the shop’s secrets since he still refused to be Terushima’s mentor, but Koushi knew better.

 

The third time he had caught them with their tongues in each other ’s mouths had been enough for that.

 

Now they were cuddling at the big desk in between all the stations, Akaashi in Terushima ’s lap. 

 

“Do they do this all the time?” Bokuto asked, turning to grin over his shoulder at Koushi.

 

“Every. Day.” Bokuto snickered, unaffected by Koushi’s glare. “You’d think that they would remember that this is a _professional_ environment, and that our _customers_ and _coworkers_ don’t want to see that much PDA.” Akaashi pulled his face away from Terushima’s neck just long enough to wink at Koushi, then went right beck to work. Koushi turned away, only to catch sight of the edge of a red mark poking out from the collar of Bokuto’s shirt. He groaned again. “Why am I the only one here not getting any?” he whined. “I have a hot boyfriend. I should be getting some.”

 

“Take that up with Sawamura,” Bokuto said with a shrug. “I didn’t think you two were like that, but hey. If I were him I wouldn’t keep my hands off you.” Koushi winked at him.

 

“Get Kuroo’s permission and I’m all yours, big guy,” he purred. Bokuto laughed.

 

“I’ll ask,” he said. “But Tetsu’s not really the sharing type.” Koushi pouted.

 

“Well, can I at least get at some of that skin?” he asked. “You’re the only one of my friends I haven’t inked.” Bokuto’s face paled and he shook his head.

 

“You know better than that, Sugawara,” he said. “Besides, if my principal found out, I could get fired. The school board is pretty serious about their dress code.” Koushi shrugged.

 

“One of these days, Bokuto,” he warned. “One of these days.” Bokuto snorted and turned back to whatever he was doing on his phone, but Koushi couldn’t get his mind off of it. The thought of that back, those arms and shoulders, those _thighs_ , all laid bare to his needle. The thought of tracing his lips along the ink he left behind. The thought of the looks on Kuroo’s and Daichi’s faces when they saw it. It was intoxicating.

 

Koushi grabbed his sketchbook, using his thumb to get an idea of Bokuto ’s proportions, then began to sketch.

 

-

Saturday found Tetsurou in Bokuto’s apartment, trying to ignore his studies to no avail. No matter how hard he pouted, he couldn’t seem to get Bokuto to act like an invalid. 

 

“Tetsu, I’m fine,” Bokuto said as he poured himself a cup of tea. “Really, I don’t need any help. The dizziness is gone, and I’m not sleepy anymore. The doctor said that I should return to normal activities as soon as possible, anyway.” Tetsurou huffed and pouted harder.

 

“But Kou,” he whined. Bokuto smiled and pecked him on the forehead.

 

“No,” he said. “Now get back to studying.” Tetsurou rolled his eyes and pulled his book closer.

 

“Worst boyfriend ever,” he muttered. 

 

“Yep. Now go review those formulas, and I’ll quiz you in fifteen minutes.” Tetsurou groaned, but he did as Bokuto said.

 

All in all, Tetsurou thought he did pretty well. He reviewed his formulas and aced Bokuto ’s quiz. He typed up an outline of his presentation on covalent bonds and made flashcards for the astrology class he hadn’t meant to take. He made it a good hour and a half before his notes ended up in a scattered mess and he ended up in Bokuto’s lap.

 

Daishou came home just as Tetsurou was working Bokuto ’s shirt off, pausing long enough to give them a judgmental stare before he disappeared into his bedroom. Tetsurou collapsed, giggling, into Bokuto’s chest.

 

“I’m supposed to be studying,” Tetsurou gasped. Bokuto laughed and ran his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair.

 

“We should probably get back to that,” he said. Tetsurou hummed and leaned in to rest his head on Bokuto’s chest.

 

“I like you,” he whispered.

 

“I like you too,” Bokuto replied.

 

“I’d like you to leave,” Daishou called. Tetsurou erupted into giggles again.

 

“I think I’m done for the night,” Tetsurou said. “If I have to read one more paragraph on double-binary systems, I’m gonna scream.” 

 

“Wanna troll around some dating sites?” Bokuto asked. Tetsurou grinned.

 

“You know me so well,” he said, climbing off of Bokuto’s lap. He held a hand out to help Bokuto up, and kept ahold of him as they made their way to Bokuto’s bedroom. 

 

“Dudes or chicks?” Bokuto asked.

 

“Definitely dudes,” Tetsurou answered, crawling onto Bokuto’s bed and grabbing his laptop. He pulled up their usual gay dating site and logged into their fake profile. Bokuto clambered in behind him, bracketing Tetsurou’s body with his own and leaning his chin on Tetsurou’s shoulder.

 

“That guy looks like Tsukki and Akaashi had a baby,” he said when Tetsurou pulled up their first match of the night.

 

“He looks kind of like I’ve disappointed him and his mother?” Tetsurou said, tilting his head.

 

“Exactly.” Tetsurou snorted and clicked on the next match. “Ooh, nice abs,” Bokuto said.

 

“They’re okay,” Tetsurou said. “I liked the last guy’s arms better.” Bokuto hummed.

 

“Yeah, they were pretty nice,” he agreed. Tetsurou clicked on the next match and stopped breathing.

 

“Holy shit, is that-” Tetsurou shook his head to cut Bokuto off.

 

“It can’t be,” he said. “He wouldn’t make one.”

 

“Sure as hell looks like him,” Bokuto said, leaning forward and taking Tetsurou with him. “That’s definitely him in the picture. And all the information matches up.” Tetsurou squinted and read the bio. Male, 24, Tokyo. Dog trainer/kennel manager. Interests: volleyball, hiking, thighs, art. Looking for a companion to go on long, romantic walks and visits to galleries and libraries and other boring places.

 

“Shit, it is Sawamura,” Tetsurou whispered. “Why the hell did we get matched with him?” Bokuto reached around him to click on Daichi’s profile, scrolling through the list of answers and likes and dislikes.

 

“It all matches up,” he said. “There’s only like three or four things on here that aren’t perfect fits.”

 

“Okay, so why does he even have a profile?” Tetsurou tried. Bokuto snorted.

 

“He didn’t write it,” he said.

 

“What?”

 

“Read that bio again,” he said. “Sugawara obviously wrote it for him.”

 

“Thighs,” Tetsurou said softly. Bokuto nodded.

 

“Thighs. There’s no way in hell Sawamura would put that on his own interests list.”

 

“So it’s just a joke,” Tetsurou said. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“I don’t know about not meaning anything,” Bokuto said. “I mean, it seems pretty damn accurate, like Sugawara actually wanted it to work. But yeah, it’s a joke.”

 

Tetsurou tried not to let on how relieved he was. After all, while the account they were using was fake, Tetsurou and Bokuto had spent hours making it an accurate representation of the both of them. He didn ’t want to think about what it would mean if they were matched with his roommate.

 

-

 

Whatever was happening behind the door to his apartment, Daichi was sure he did not want to see it. Kuroo was hosting the final tutoring session of the semester, and it was sure to be chaos. 

 

Spot whined and scrabbled at the door, eager to join the gathering inside. Daichi sighed, out of options, and opened the door to let her in.

 

Sure enough, the first thing he heard when he stepped inside was a discordant screech followed by a loud thud. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, then walked into the living room.

 

Yamaguchi was laying flat on his stomach in the middle of the room, his face smashed into the carpet while Tsukishima patted his head gently. Asahi was glaring at a sheet of paper as though it had just insulted his beard. Hinata looked close to tears. Kageyama  _ was _ in tears. And in the middle of it all was Kuroo, staring blankly at the ceiling. Daichi sighed again and stepped into the room.

 

“All right,” he called, clapping his hands together. “One at a time you’re going to tell me your crises, and then we’re going to solve them. Yamaguchi, go.”

 

“The study guide for his class on ethics of special education came out, and it has exactly none of the stuff we’ve gone over so far,” Asahi answered for him. Daichi nodded.

 

“Hinata.”

 

“They want me to write a poem.”

 

“Kageyama.”

 

“They want him to write a poem too.” Daichi shook his head.

 

“Kuroo?”

 

“I haven’t slept in three days, Sawamura,” Kuroo answered, staring at the ceiling. “There are crying children in my apartment, and stars have names like Gamma Bootes. This is my midlife crisis.”

 

“Okay. Asahi, you help Yamaguchi go over the study guide and make bridges to whatever you _have_ been going over the past few months. Hinata, it ’s an entry level literature class. You’ll be fine as long as you use actual words, not just sounds. Kageyama, just use as many kanji as you actually know, and leave the rest. Kuroo, I can’t help you.” Daichi gave them all one last once-over, then nodded to himself and strode down the hall to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him with a relieved sigh, only to jump about a mile when he realized he wasn’t the only one there.

 

“Sawamura,” Bokuto said, his voice low and dangerous. He held Daichi’s phone in his hand, wiggling it menacingly. Daichi hadn’t even realized it wasn’t in his pocket. “You have some explaining to do.”

 

-

Koutarou watched with glee as Daichi’s eyes went huge. He sputtered, clawing at the pocket where he usually kept the phone Koutarou held, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. He hummed, flipping the phone in the air and catching it.

 

“Bokuto, what are you doing with my phone?” Daichi asked, clearly trying for stern. He missed, by a lot.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Koutarou said as he thumbed his phone open. “By the way, 1234 is a horrible passcode. I’m amazed no one’s broken into this thing before.” As he spoke, he navigated over to the dating app he and Kuroo used, opening it with a grin. “Especially since you wouldn’t want anyone to find out about your clandestine attempts at romance.”

 

Daichi went pale. He stood rooted to the spot and didn ’t even attempt to make fun of Koutarou for knowing the word ‘clandestine’. Koutarou paused for a moment to wonder about that, then flipped the phone around for Daichi to see. 

 

Daichi slumped, all the tension leaving him at once. Koutarou watched, vaguely fascinated, as he took what looked to be his first breath since entering the room. It was … pretty cute, actually.

 

“Yeah, Suga set that up,” Daichi said at last, taking the phone and flopping on his bed. “I don’t know how to delete it.” Koutarou snorted. Figures.

 

“I could do it for you,” he offered. Daichi waved a lazy hand, not really accepting or rejecting.

 

“Hey, how did you find it, anyway?” he asked. Koutarou grinned.

 

“Tetsu and I have a fake profile we use for fun sometimes,” he said. “It matched us up the other night, and I haven’t gotten a chance before now to screw with you about it.” Daichi let out a strained chuckle, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. 

 

“Just how crazy did you two make that profile?” he asked. Koutarou snorted.

 

“Nah, man, we tried to make it as accurate as possible,” he said. “It’s a little off, since it’s both me and Tetsu, so there are a couple little differences, but for the most part it works. Most of the guys it pairs us with are actually pretty damn interesting.” Koutarou was probably imagining the way Daichi’s blush deepened.

 

Or not. After all, Koutarou would have to be an idiot not to realize that Daichi had at least  _ some _ feelings for Kuroo. And he was a pretty modest guy, so having his information paraded around on something as improper as a gay dating app was probably pretty embarrassing for him, even without his friends knowing about it. And finding out that his friends discovered it because they were matched? That had to be torture for him. Koutarou shrugged and held out his hand.

 

“Here,” he said. “Let me delete it for you, and we’ll pretend it never happened. Until I need drunken blackmail, anyway.” Daichi grinned and tossed the phone over. Koutarou caught it with a roll of his eyes and started dismantling Daichi’s profile.

 

“Thanks, Bokuto,” he said softly. Koutarou tried not to blush at the sincerity of his voice.

 

“No problem,” he said. “There, all gone. Do me a favor and change your passcode? I’ve got to go make sure Tetsu is still alive.” Daichi nodded and waved at him as he left the room, wondering how exactly he was going to proceed form there. As he flopped onto the couch and let Kuroo nuzzle into his side, he decided it was probably best to wait until finals were over. Kuroo had enough on his plate just then.

 

-

 

Koushi would say this for Bokuto: he always made for an entertaining visitor. Whenever he came into the shop to pick Akaashi up for their bi-weekly Friend Date(tm), he would bring with him a new amalgamation of glitter and finger paint. Today, there was even an origami star stuck in his hair. Koushi laughed and reached up to pluck it out.

 

“Make a wish,” he said, dropping it in Bokuto’s palm. Bokuto grinned at him as he flopped into Koushi’s chair.

 

“I wish for a rock hard body like Sawamura’s,” he said. Koushi snorted.

 

“I’ve never met anyone with a body like Daichi’s,” he said. “Except maybe Iwaizumi. And anyway, your body’s already pretty damn delicious, so.” Bokuto laughed.

 

“Yeah, but, Sugawara,” he groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “His _thighs_. ”

 

“Oh trust me,” Koushi purred, hopping up to sit on the half wall, “I know all about those thighs. But you’ve got a nice pair of your own to bury your legs between.” Bokuto’s grin turned gooey and sweet.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “They are pretty great. And he was wearing these shorts the other day, and _damn._ ” Koushi laughed. 

 

“We are a lucky pair,” he said. “But I have to admit, I think I’ve got you beat.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Koushi smirked at the competitive light in Bokuto’s eyes. 

 

“Have you seen Daichi’s back?” he asked. “Like a Roman statue.”

 

“Okay, but Tetsu’s hands. I swear, he could rip my heart out of my chest and I’d just sit there admiring them.”

 

“Daichi’s a screamer,” Koushi shared, leaning forward and grinning wider. Bokuto’s cheeks reddened, but he smirked.

 

“Tetsu’s a biter,” he said.

 

“Daichi could bench press me,” Koushi returned.

 

“Tetsu has no gag reflex.”

 

“Daichi can cum hands-free.”

 

“Wait.” Bokuto was sitting at the very edge of his seat now, watching Koushi earnestly. “Are you telling me Sawamura’s a bottom?” Koushi shrugged.

 

“We trade,” he said. “But yeah, he bottoms like two-thirds of the time.” Bokuto’s flush deepened. “What’s up?”

 

“Tetsurou’s a great boyfriend,” Bokuto said softly. Koushi nodded, not sure where he was going with that. “He’s sweet, and supportive, and patient, and so, so smart. And he’s fun. I’ve never met anyone with as much life in them as him.”

 

“So what’s the problem?” Koushi asked. Bokuto’s brow furrowed.

 

“I know logically that it’s not wrong of me to want more,” he said. “I can’t control who I do and don’t like. But I feel guilty about it? I don’t know.”

 

“Bokuto,” Koushi murmured, reaching out to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “It’s okay to feel how you feel. It’s how you choose to act that matters. And if I know anything about you, I know that you would never willfully hurt Kuroo, or Daichi. So,” he nudged Bokuto’s chin, coaxing him into looking up. “Trust yourself?” Bokuto smiled, a small, quiet little thing.

 

“Thanks, Sugawara,” he murmured. Koushi returned the smile and bent to press a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead. 

 

“That’s what I’m here for,” he said, just as the curtain around Akaashi’s station twitched open. Akaashi and Terushima emerged, both rumpled. “ _That_ is not what I ’m here for,” Koushi muttered.

 

“Hey, I was giving him a tattoo,” Akaashi said, tugging up the sleeve of Terushima’s t-shirt. “See?”

 

“We are not a happy ending tattoo parlor,” Koushi snapped. “Now, take Bokuto out for ice cream or something pure and innocent, before I call a priest to exorcise you.” Akaashi only grinned and tugged Bokuto out of the parlor by the arm. Terushima loitered.

 

“Uh,” he said, looking anywhere but at Koushi.

 

“I know you didn’t do anything,” Koushi said with a grin. “But acting like you did gets me off dishes duty tonight. So play along.” Terushima grinned and saluted him, backing out of the store before Koushi could change his mind.

 

Koushi turned back to his sketchbook with a smile. It was open to one of the many, many renditions of Daichi ’s back, this one updated with the recent additions. Koushi hummed and picked up his pencil. There was room for a little more.

 

-

Tetsurou, for all his basking in post-finals bliss and relief, knew that something was up. Bokuto had been fluttering around him, buttering him up with mackerel pike for dinner and his pick of obscure documentaries to watch while they cuddled on the couch that evening. So when Bokuto started fidgeting harder than ever halfway through the second commercial break, Tetsurou only sighed fondly and turned the tv off.

 

“What’s up, Kou?” he murmured into Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto sighed and sat upright, forcing Tetsurou to do the same. He stared down at his hands, lip between his teeth. Tetsurou settled a hand between his shoulder blades and waited.

 

“I need to talk to you about something, and I’m afraid you’ll hate me even though I know you won’t,” Bokuto said at last. Tetsurou hummed.

 

“Well, as long as you haven’t killed Kenma and aren’t sleeping around behind my back, you should be okay,” he said. Bokuto snorted. “Hey, Kou, trust me? I promise, if you tell me whatever it is, we can talk it over and work out a solution that doesn’t involve anyone hating anyone else, okay?”

 

“It’s not that big a deal,” Bokuto said. “I know you won’t actually be all that upset by it, ‘cause you’re a great guy who doesn’t get pissed over dumb things like that.”

 

“Then tell me what it is?” Tetsurou coaxed. Bokuto glanced over at him and smiled.

 

“I think I’ve got a bit of a crush on Sawamura?” he said, his voice turning uncertain at the end. “At least, I might? It’s kind of confusing.” Tetsurou hummed.

 

“Well, you’re right about one thing,” he said. “I couldn’t hate you for something like that. If anything, it’s just one more thing we have in common now.” Bokuto’s smile relaxed into something more familiar and genuine, and he leaned against Tetsurou’s side.

 

“I don’t know how common,” he said. “I don’t love him, not like you do. But I like him.”

 

“What do you like about him?” Tetsurou asked, entirely unable to keep a grin off his face. Bokuto chuckled.

 

“I assume you mean besides his thighs,” he said.

 

“I mean, if you wanna talk about his thighs I’m game,” Tetsurou replied. “But I assume there’s more.” Bokuto hummed.

 

“I like his smile,” he said. “It’s totally different from yours. Your smile is bright like lightning or the sun. His is like a campfire, or like fireflies.”

 

“Like coming home,” Tetsurou agreed. 

 

“And I like how he’s always there to support people. Like, I know the whole dad thing is a joke, but he really is comforting to be around. But he’s also really fun? Especially when he gets competitive.” Tetsurou’s smile was so wide that it was starting to hurt his cheeks. He turned his head to hide it in Bokuto’s sleeve.

 

“I love you,” he said. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Tetsurou and held him tight.

 

“I love you too, Tetsurou,” he whispered. Tetsurou was sure he was going to burst, he was so happy.

 

“So, do you want to do anything about this?” he asked. Bokuto stiffened slightly.

 

“I didn’t think you would want to,” he said. Tetsurou hummed.

 

“I mean, I don’t think I have much of a chance with him, but if you like him then I’m okay with you going for it,” he said. “I mean, you’ve got such a big heart, Kou. I don’t want to put it in a cage.” Bokuto laughed, relaxing all at once.

 

“I like him, but not enough to just ditch you for him,” he said. “And I know how you feel, so I’m not gonna be with both of you if you can’t be with him too. And besides.” Bokuto’s voice turned serious and he rested his chin on the crown of Tetsurou’s head. “We don’t know how he feels for sure. I think before we do anything, we need to find that out.”

 

It made sense. Daichi and Bokuto were close, after all, having spent a lot of time together on their college volleyball team before Bokuto had left to focus more on his studies. Tetsurou was probably biased, but he could see very easily how Daichi could have feelings for Bokuto, as easily as he could see Bokuto having feelings for Daichi. But if Daichi was anything, he was reserved. Tetsurou had only known him to date two other people besides Sugawara, and neither of those relationships had lasted long. As soon as Daichi realized each wasn ’t his soulmate, he had ended things cordially. Tetsurou knew he would never admit to having feelings for someone who was already taken, no matter how receptive the other party was. 

 

“Okay,” Tetsurou hummed, snuggling even closer to Bokuto and reaching for the remote. “But just so you realize, you are still stuck watching this documentary on the psychology of fish with me.” Bokuto groaned, but held Tetsurou tighter as they settled in to finish watching.

 

-

 

Daichi had never agreed to this. In fact, he had vehemently opposed the entire thing. But then Bokuto had looked at him with those big round eyes and Kuroo had sniffled pathetically and Suga had completely ignored his refusal and planned the evening around him. Daichi could admit when he was defeated. And sitting one one end of the table with the board spread out in front of him and Bokuto and Suga giggling across from him, he was definitely defeated.

 

“I thought we got rid of this game,” Daichi muttered. Beside him, Kuroo snorted.

 

“We did,” he said. “Sugawara went out the next day and bought another copy.” Suga shrugged and rolled the die, skipping cheerfully over all of Daichi’s properties to land on one of the two remaining free spaces.

 

“And with that, I’ve got all the railroads,” he said with a smile and a high five from Bokuto. Daichi groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

 

“If I just give you two all my money, can we never play this game again?” he groaned.

 

“Nope,” chirped Bokuto.

 

“Hang in there, Sawamura,” Kuroo said. “They’re gonna win soon anyway.” Daichi snorted. Kuroo had gone bankrupt almost half an hour before, and had been watching Daichi suffer ever since.

 

“How’s this, after we finish demolishing your ass, we can play whatever you want, Dai,” Suga offered. Bokuto smiled his floodlight smile and Daichi felt his cheeks heat.

 

“Whatever,” he mumbled, throwing the die. He landed on Park Place. Bokuto had two hotels on Park Place. Daichi groaned and thew all his money and one of his properties at Bokuto.

 

It went rather quickly after that. Between the two of them, Bokuto and Suga stripped Daichi of the last of his dignity with ruthless efficiency, smiling and giggling all the time. Daichi absolutely did  _ not  _ find it adorable. Especially the way Bokuto kept grinning until his eyes crinkled and disappeared and Kuroo kept laughing and nudging Daichi ’s knee with his own and Suga kept snorting he was laughing so hard. Daichi only shook his head and left them to clean up, slipping into the kitchen to make everyone some tea.

 

“Having fun?” Daichi almost dropped the kettle in his surprise. He whirled around to see Suga leaning in the doorway, smirking at him.

 

“Geez, Suga, I didn’t hear you come in,” he wheezed. Suga laughed and pushed off the doorway, coming to take the kettle from Daichi and set it safely back on its warmer. 

 

“You didn’t answer me,” he said. “Are you having a good time, Dai?” Daichi shrugged.

 

“Good enough,” he said. “It’s been a while since the four of us had a game night.” Suga narrowed his eyes.

 

“Daichi, I love you, but you are the dumbest person I have ever met,” he said. 

 

“What?” Suga only shook his head and reached around him to pick up the kettle. He poured the tea without a word, dropping three sugars into Bokuto’s, four into his own, and a splash of milk into Kuroo’s. He took two of the cups and walked out into the living room, and it must have been Daichi’s imagination that he swayed his hips much more than necessary.

 

Definitely his imagination.

 

He grabbed the two remaining cups and rejoined the others, handing Bokuto his tea and settling into his usual spot. He spent the rest of the night ignoring Bokuto and Kuroo ’s dazzling smiles and Suga’s significant looks. It was just a normal game night, after all.

 

-

Koutarou whistled a jingle that had been stuck in his head as he padded out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He crossed to the kitchen, dropping the towel around his neck and shivering as the cold air from the fridge hit his still-damp skin. He dug out an apple and straightened, closing the fridge with his hip and turned to leave. Daichi was standing in the doorway, staring at him with red cheeks.

 

“Hey, Sawamura,” he greeted, taking a bite out of the apple. Daichi shook his head and glared.

 

“You do realize you don’t live here, right?” Daichi asked. Koutarou hummed.

 

“Yeah,” he said. Then he shivered again, the cool of the apartment playing across his bare chest. “Anyway, good night, Sawamura.” He patted Daichi on the shoulder as he left, pretending he didn’t see the blush on Daichi’s ears or the tightness of his sweats.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo sat on their knees across from Koushi, staring at him seriously. If he had any less control over himself, he would have laughed. But this was a serious matter.

 

“Tell me how much you two know,” he said. They blinked at him.

 

“I mean,how do you want that number?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Yeah. A percentage of the total of human knowledge? A percentage of our own individual potential knowledge? Credit hours?” Bokuto added. Koushi resisted the urge to slap them.

 

“I mean about Daichi,” he said. “Specifically in relation to the two of you. And you know exactly what I mean, so don’t try and twist your way out of this.”

 

“Well, damn, Sugawara, way to suck all the fun out of this,” Kuroo mumbled.

 

“Oh, I’ll suck the fun out all right,” Koushi offered. “But first I need to know just how clueless the two of you are.”

 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I know everything you do,” Bokuto said. “Not so sure about Tetsu, though.” Kuroo glanced at Bokuto in confusion, then looked back at Koushi.

 

“You lost me,” he said. Koushi looked at Bokuto and sighed.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” he asked. Bokuto shook his head.

 

“Sawamura is _your_ man, ” he said. “You get to break the news.” Koushi groaned.

 

“All right.” He turned to Kuroo, who stiffened nervously. “So everyone knows you and Daichi are in love, except apparently you and Daichi. Everyone also knows that you and Bokuto are in love, thankfully including you and Bokuto. And everyone but Daichi also knows that he and Bokuto have something going on. Also I would be more than willing to fuck literally any of you, if the opportunity arose.” Kuroo blinked dumbly at him.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that first part again?” he asked. Koushi sighed and Bokuto laughed.

 

“The part about you and Daichi being utterly in love with each other and thinking it’s unrequited?” Koushi asked. Kuroo blinked again.

 

“Yeah, that part,” he said. “I have a question about that.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What the fuck.” Despite himself, Koushi chuckled.

 

“Come on, Kuroo, you don’t really believe he isn’t head over heels for you, do you?” he asked. Kuroo nodded.

 

“Uh, yeah, I do. That’s why I started dating Kou, remember?” Koushi sighed.

 

“I was just going to let you two figure it out on your own, but it’s gotten boring,” he said. “Especially because Daichi’s utterly miserable.” Kuroo looked down, his eyes growing distant and sad. Bokuto wrapped an arm around him.

 

“So, what do we do, Sugawara?” Bokuto asked. Koushi stared at him. “Well I assume you didn’t just drag us here without a plan. You never let both of us into your apartment at once without a good reason.”

 

“Okay, yes, there is a plan,” Koushi admitted. “But it’s a horrible plan and I hate it. Oikawa came up with it.”

 

“I want no part in it,” Kuroo said.

 

“Trust me, I don’t either,” Koushi muttered. “So, that’s why I brought you here. So that we could come up with a better plan.”

 

“Will someone tell me what we’re planning for?” Kuroo snapped. 

 

“To get the three of you together, of course,” Koushi answered. “Now, Daichi doesn’t realize how much he likes you yet, Bokuto, so that’s something we’re gonna have to work on. Also there’s his whole morality issue that we’re going to have to just straight up get rid of, or it’s going to be difficult to-”

 

“Hold on!” Kuroo interrupted. “Who said anything about the three of us getting together?” he cried.

 

“I did. Just now. Weren’t you paying attention?” Koushi asked.

 

“Also you,” Bokuto added, grinning at Kuroo. “You were very into the idea the other night.” Koushi perked up at that.

 

“Oh?” he purred. “Were you two _fantasizing_? ”

 

“No!” snapped Kuroo. “We were discussing, in a totally innocent and non-sexual manner, what we each liked about Sawamura. There was nothing dirty about it.”

 

“There were a couple things that were dirty,” Bokuto hummed.

 

“Name one.”

 

“You spent twenty minutes sighing over his thighs.”

 

“I did not! It was two minutes, at most!”

 

“Twenty, at least.”

 

Koushi laughed. Watching the two of them together filled him with a strange kind of warmth. He had never understood what people meant when they talked about romantic love, but that didn ’t mean he didn’t know about other kinds. If someone were to ask him right then, he would say that he was as close to being in love with Bokuto and Kuroo a s  he could possibly get.

 

“So,” he said, drawing them out of their bickering. “What are we going to do?” Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, then turned to Koushi with a grin.

 

“I’ve got a couple of ideas,” he said.


	8. Chapter 8

The end of July brought summer break, and with it hotter weather and more free time for both Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo spent much of it at the library, doing research for his thesis and shmoozing his professors, but Bokuto.

 

Bokuto spent it at the daycare.

 

Bokuto spent it at the daycare, wearing the world ’s tiniest pair of shorts and romping around with the dogs.

 

Daichi, on the other hand, spent it suffering.

 

He tried, really tried, not to notice it so much. After all, Bokuto was his friend, and his roommate ’s boyfriend, so it wasn’t like he had never seen him wearing this little clothing before. Hell, in high school and college locker rooms, they had showered buck ass naked next to each other. A pair of spandex shorts should not have affected him this much.

 

But the universe, it seemed, had other plans. As Daichi manned the front counter, he could see Bokuto out of the corner of his eye, wrestling with Spot and a doberman. Every time one of them pounced on him, he pretended to go down, clutching his chest and moaning dramatically. And his shirt would slip up, exposing all that soft flesh of his stomach and the still-there definition of his back, and all that bronze skin …

 

Daichi shook himself and glanced at the clock. Two more hours before the night shift came to relieve them. He could do this, right?

 

He couldn ’t do this. Not when Bokuto had gone down for real, covered in a writhing mass of fur and wagging tails. He was laughing, loud and sincere, and the sound was making Daichi’s heart stutter. He bit the inside of his cheek and stared at the door, praying something -  _ anything _ \- would come in and take his mind off of it. But no, the doors remained closed and the sidewalk outside deserted. Eventually the doberman tired of playing with Bokuto and plodded a few steps away to take a nap. Bokuto shoved ot his feet and came to join Daichi at the counter, Spot trailing happily behind him.

 

“She likes you,” Daichi commented. Bokuto snorted.

 

“Come on, Sawamura, we all know you’re her favorite,” he said. Daichi opened his mouth to argue, but at that moment spot whined and pawed at his pant leg. Daichi stooped to scratch behind her ear, scowling. He looked up at Bokuto to say something scathing, but the words died in his throat.

 

Bokuto was looking at him so fondly, so warmly. It was the kind of look he usually saw directed at Kuroo, that infinite affection that made Daichi wonder if he would ever be loved like that.

 

It was unnerving, to say the least.

 

“Oh, hey, I won’t be able to help out here tomorrow,” Bokuto said, shattering the moment. “My principal wants me to come in and go over some curriculum changes or something dumb like that.”

 

“Oh, yeah, curriculum,” Daichi agreed. “How could anyone suffer through something like that? Anyway, I’m not working tomorrow. I’ll be hanging out with Suga all day.”

 

“Oh, cool, so’s Kuroo,” Bokuto hummed. Daichi stiffened. “Well,” Bokuto continued, not noticing Daichi’s discomfort, “he’s hanging out at the parlor, anyway. Akaashi’s doing him this time, not Sugawara.”

 

Daichi did not think of any innuendos hidden in that sentence. He did not think of how good Kuroo and Suga would look together. He simply wondered idly what Kuroo was having done that required Akaashi ’s - admittedly more skilled - work rather than Suga’s.

 

“Well, then, I’ll see you on Saturday,” Bokuto hummed happily. Daichi snorted.

 

“You sure I won’t just see you tonight?” he asked. “In my apartment? Where you do not actually live, by the way.” Bokuto waved his hand vaguely.

 

“Details,” he said. “See you later.” Daichi grunted and waved him off, turning back to Spot. She whined, nudging her head against his chest.

 

“I know, girl,” he murmured, stroking along her spine. “I’m a mess.”

 

-

 

Tetsurou had been in this position more times than he could count, but never quite like this. It took everything in him to resist the urge to comment when Akaashi huffed at the inconvenience of his angle and threw a leg over Tetsurou’s chest, sitting back on his stomach. 

 

Luckily, Suga was there to do it for him.

 

“Woah, there, Akaashi, did you get consent before you did that?” he called across the shop.

 

“Does Sawamura-san know you just inked a penis onto his back?” Akaashi shot back. Tetsurou bit back a laugh, his chair at the perfect angle to watch Daichi glare accusingly at Suga and twist around in an attempt to see. While Suga got control of his own laughter and assured Daichi that there was no penis drawn on his skin, Akaashi continued working in peace.

 

“So, why did you want me to do this?” he asked during a pause to change colors. He had thankfully climbed off of Tetsurou, content to twist his arm halfway out of its socket instead.

 

“He was busy doing Sawamura today,” he answered. Glancing to see if the others were paying attention, he lowered his voice. “And I didn’t want him to feel left out. And I didn’t want him to feel weird about me not wanting him to feel left out.” Akaashi paused, glancing at the sketch he had done with Terushima. 

 

“They’re for Sawamura-san and Bokuto-san,” he said softly. Tetsurou nodded.

 

Half-inked on his left arm were a pair of koi fish, swimming eternally around each other. Akaashi ’s coloring was delicate and vibrant, like a watercolor painting in an art gallery. One was dark, mostly black with little bits of orange and white scattered throughout. The other was mostly white, and Akaashi was getting ready to add a spot or two of black. He gave Tetsurou a long, loaded look before leaning back to his work without a word.

 

It was something Tetsurou appreciated about Akaashi, the same way he appreciated Kenma. Neither one of them felt the need to analyze Tetsurou ’s every move and motivation, content to let him make his own choices. Still, this was Akaashi’s best friend he was talking about. Tetsurou probably owed him some sort of explanation.

 

“Kou knows, by the way,” he said. “That I’m getting this. And he knows what it means.”

 

“I assumed,” Akaashi murmured. He glanced up at Tetsurou, eyes hard. “But if he ends up hurt in all of this-”

 

“Don’t worry,” Tetsurou whispered. “Everything revolves around him, Akaashi. You know I would give him the entire world if he asked. And that includes Sawamura.”

 

Akaashi ’s eyes widened, understanding dancing bright in them. They both glanced over at Suga’s station, where Daichi was watching them with a flush on his cheeks, Suga working on his shoulders. When he noticed them looking, he blushed harder and stared down at his lap. Tetsurou snorted.

 

“Good luck,” Akaashi droned. Tetsurou laughed louder at that.

 

“Thanks,” he said. “But it’s gonna be him needing the luck.”

 

“Oh, I know that,” Akaashi hummed. “After I finish here, I’m going to the shrine to say a prayer for his sanity.” Tetsurou laughed so hard that Akaashi had to pull the needle away, glaring at Tetsurou until he stopped. Tetsurou closed his eyes, floating on the contentment in his chest and the sting on his arm. He smiled.

 

-

For all that Koutarou loved a good challenge, even he had to admit that this was getting ridiculous. The third time he got a blank stare in response to one of his wonderful pick up lines, he was ready to scream. 

 

Iwaizumi was no help, snickering at him every time Daichi ’s back was turned. And it only got worse when Oikawa showed up for lunch, hanging all over Iwaizumi and whispering things in his ear while wiggling his eyebrows at Koutarou. Like he was flaunting his relationship. Like it hadn’t taken him years to get together with Iwaizumi - and he hadn’t even made the first move! Koutarou sent him one last glare and turned up the pressure on the hose.

 

“Hey, Sawamura, look out-” By the time Koutarou was finished with his sentence, Daichi was soaked. He sputtered at Koutarou, who reached back down to turn the hose off. 

 

“Bokuto, what the hell?” he cried.

 

“Sorry,” Koutarou said with a shrug. “Turned the spicket the wrong way.”

 

“Great, now my clothes are wet,” Daichi muttered, shaking off as much water as he could.

 

“You should take them off, then.” Daichi jumped and stared at Koutarou, who looked blankly back. “Wouldn’t want to catch a cold,” he said dully.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Daichi muttered. He looked through the open door to the daycare for support, only to find both Iwaizumi and Oikawa laughing their asses off. “I, um. I don’t have any spare clothes though…” he trailed off, looking helplessly down at the way his shirt was sticking to his abs. His wonderful, perfect abs.

 

“I’ve got some,” Koutarou said, dropping the hose and brushing past Daichi into the building. His bag was sitting under the desk, with a change of clothes that he very much did not pack for this specific eventuality. He pulled out the shirt and shorts and handed them to Daichi with a grin.

 

“Uh, thanks,” Daichi said, stepping carefully across the room to collect them. “I’ll just.” He turned awkwardly and waddled off to the bathroom.

 

“Boku-chan, you genius,” Oikawa breathed. Koutarou gave him an innocent look.

 

“What, you don’t carry spare clothes with you?” he asked. “You should probably do that. Especially in your line of work. How many people bleed on you every day?” Oikawa smirked.

 

“You know what, you’re right, Boku-chan,” he said. “You never know what you have to be prepared for.”

 

“Exactly,” Koutarou said with a grin. The bathroom door opened and Daichi came out, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

“So, thanks again,” he said softly. Koutarou could barely process the words, too busy dealing with the roaring in his ears and the way his heart had stopped.

 

He had known when he handed the clothes to Daichi that the shirt would be too big. But this?

 

This was downright obscene.

 

The shirt hung down nearly to Daichi ’s knees, billowing around him like a dress and almost completely covering the shorts he wore underneath. The neckline was stretched wide around his shoulders, exposing a goodly portion of his collar bone and the edges of his tattoo curling over it. He looked so small in it, blushing and folding his arms over his chest awkwardly. Koutarou coughed and looked away.

 

“It’s. No problem,” he said. Just then the bell above the front door rang, announcing the arrival of Tsukishima, customary scowl and camera bag firmly in place. “Tsukki!” cried Koutarou, latching on to the distraction. “What are you doing here.”

 

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima said dryly. “I’m here for Iwaizumi-san.”

 

“What’s up, Tsukishima?” Iwaizumi asked, shoving Oikawa off of him.

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

“Shut up, you should be going back to work anyway.”

 

“Mean!”

 

Koutarou let the conversation wash over him, dropping into a chair against one wall and closing his eyes. The words didn ’t mean anything, too hazy with the sound of Oikawa and Iwaizumi bantering and Tsukishima talking business. Exactly the kind of familiar and boring that Koutarou needed right now.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Koutarou jumped at the sound of Daichi’s voice, soft and right by his ear. He looked up, hoping he wasn’t blushing too obviously, and smiled.

 

“I’m great,” he said. “More than great. Never been better.” Daichi frowned at him.

 

“If you say so,” he murmured. Koutarou swallowed, wondering idly why his throat felt so much smaller than usual.

 

“I’m fine, Sawamura,” he said. “Really.” Daichi nodded, standing upright and tugging at his shirt. The bell rang again, a client this time with a chihuahua under her arm. Daichi moved away to greet her with a wide smile, and Koutarou let himself watch.

 

He pretended he didn ’t see Tsukishima staring at him.

 

-

 

“Daichi-san? Can I talk to you for a second?” Daichi smiled at Tsukishima, getting the same bored look in return as usual. He shrugged and gestured to the chair opposite his, waiting until Tsukishima sat to speak.

 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked. Tsukishima scowled, threading his fingers together.

 

“Daichi-san, why are you fucking around with Bokuto?” he asked suddenly. Whatever Daichi had expected, it wasn’t that.

 

“Tsukishima, what-”

 

“At first I thought it wasn’t any of my business, but then I saw what was going on today,” Tsukishima continued, ignoring Daichi’s interjection. “And it probably isn’t my business, but frankly, he’s my boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend, and if something goes wrong in their relationship then Kuroo’s going to invade my apartment and I don’t want to deal with that. And it was one thing when it was just the blushing and the looks, but now you’re parading in his clothes and he’s flirting with you even more blatantly than he does with Kuroo, and it isn’t going to end well. Neither of you is very good at keeping secrets.”

 

“Tsukishima, what the fuck are you talking about?” Daichi shouted. Tsukishima blinked, shock flitting across his face before he regained control of his expression.

 

“Daichi-san, have you not noticed the way you two keep looking at each other?” he asked blandly. 

 

“How are we looking at each other?” Daichi asked. “Honestly, I don’t have a clue what you’re going on about.” Tsukishima huffed.

 

“You’ve been looking at him like you usually look at Kuroo,” he said. “And he’s been looking at you the same way.”

 

“I-” Daichi’s protest died in his throat. It was true that he had been watching Bokuto more closely than normal, but he figured it was only because they were spending more time together. But if someone as unforthcoming as Tsukishima was saying something, then it was probably pretty obvious.

 

And if Bokuto was looking back …

 

“Look, I said it was none of my business, and I’ll stick to that from now on,” Tsukishima said as he rose, shouldering his camera bag. “Just think about it. It would be highly inconvenient if any of you got hurt.” With that, he left, heedless of the storm brewing in his wake.

 

-

Koushi wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill Tsukishima or kiss him. On the one hand, he had given Daichi the kick in the pants that he needed to start really thinking about Bokuto. But on the other, the existential crisis that Daichi had spiraled into since their little talk meant that he was now sprawled across Koushi’s lap, wailing incoherently into his thigh.

 

Koushi really had to pee.

 

“Daichi, my love, my life, my moon and stars,” Koushi droned, patting Daichi on the back of the head. “You are really taking all this too seriously.”

 

“There’s no such thing as too seriously,” Daichi cried. “Suga, I’m lusting after two men who are in a relationship. With each other! There’s no way that isn’t crossing about a thousand lines.” Koushi pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Have you talked to them about these lines?” he asked. 

 

“No, I haven’t _talked_ to them! ” Daichi flipped over so that he could stare up at Koushi, affronted. “If I talk to them, they’ll know all about the horrible little thoughts I’ve been having, and then they’ll hate me, and possibly each other, and I will have ruined all of our lives. Keep up.” 

 

“I am keeping up,” Koushi said. “You’re being an idiot, as usual.”

 

“I thought you loved me, Suga.” 

 

“I do. That’s why I’m telling you that you’re being an idiot.” The anger fled Daichi’s face, leaving soul-shattering sadness in its place. Koushi sighed, threading his fingers more gently through Daichi’s short hair. “Look, Dai, you know I would never intentionally hurt you, right?”

 

“I know,” Daichi sighed.

 

“Then why are you so adamant about not believing me?” Koushi asked. Daichi’s eyes closed and his brow wrinkled.

 

“Because the whole situation is unbelievable,” he said. “There’s too much to risk on the off chance that they won’t be upset.”

 

“But if they aren’t, think of how much you could stand to gain,” Koushi insisted. 

 

“What, the chance to oggle them with their knowledge?” Daichi snorted. “Some gain.”

 

“I mean, I was thinking a little more than oggle, but sure,” Koushi hummed. “Point is, you’ll never know if you don’t take the chance.”

 

“But I’ll also never lose two of my best friends,” Daichi said. “It’s not worth it.” Koushi sighed.

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you,” he said. “If I didn’t know you so well, I’d say no one can be this selfless. Instead I get a front-row seat to watch your self-imposed martyrdom.”

 

“There were a lot of big words in that sentence,” Daichi said. “You’ve been spending too much time around Akaashi.” Koushi chuckled.

 

“He’s gotten worse, you know,” he said. “Something about trying to impress Terushima. It’s a nightmare, honestly.” 

 

“I’d say you could come stay at my place if you need a break, but I’m afraid there’s no reprieve there,” Daichi said. “Bokuto has practically moved in, so I’m always walking in on them cuddling or whispering to each other or something equally disgusting.” Koushi snorted.

 

“What, nothing naughty?” he asked. “Your place sounds boring.” Daichi stared up at him.

 

“You mean you’ve walked in on them having sex?” he asked. Koushi only gave him a bland look in reply. “Oh, Koushi, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s not so bad,” he said. “Akaashi and Terushima are pretty quiet, and they have some sense of decency. But Iwaizumi’s a screamer.”

 

“Really? I would’ve thought Oikawa would’ve been the loud one,” Daichi hummed. Koushi shook his head with a shudder.

 

“No, Oikawa’s more the growling and bad dirty talk type,” he said. “And he’s also the one who leaves doors unlocked. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gone to take a shower only to find-”

 

“I don’t want to know,” Daichi interrupted. “Seriously, Suga. Run away from this horrible place with me. Come live in my palace of innocent PDA and soft-core second-hand embarrassment.” Koushi laughed, earning him a smile from Daichi.

 

“Sounds great,” he said. “But you’ll have to defeat my vicious guard dragon first. He doesn’t like it when I leave Akaashi to do the cooking.” 

 

“I heard that!” Daichi startled, almost falling off the couch.

 

“You said no one was home,” he accused. Koushi shrugged.

 

“Akaashi’s in his room,” he said. “Which means it’s like no one’s home. It’s not like you wanted to have sex in the living room or anything, so it doesn’t really matter.” Daichi glared at him.

 

“Well there go my plans for the night,” he muttered. Koushi perked up.

 

“Wait, you wanted to have sex in the living room?” he asked. Daichi rolled off his lap and onto his feet.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” he asked. “Akaashi’s home, so those plans are moot.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started strolling toward the hallway to Koushi’s bedroom.

 

“Daichi, wait!” Koushi cried, scrambling to follow him.

 

“Nope,” Daichi hummed. “Akaashi’s home. We can’t do anything that might embarrass him. It would be rude.” Daichi shot a wicked grin over his shoulder and took off down the hall. Koushi stood, shocked, for a long moment, then raced to follow him.

 

-

 

Daichi’s thigh didn’t make the best pillow in the world, but Tetsurou wasn’t complaining. It had been a while since they had spent time like this, casually touching each other and existing in one another’s space. Daichi was reading a book while Tetsurou played around on his phone with Spot curled between his legs, the atmosphere calm and warm. At some point - Tetsurou wasn’t sure how long ago it was - Daichi had begun running his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair, lulling him slowly toward sleep.

 

ME: [What does it mean when the moron you ’re trying to seduce starts petting you like a cat?]

 

BOKUBAE: [Probably that ur a cat, dude.]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [I ’ve been trying to tell you for years.]

 

Tetsurou smirked. He shot an insult back at Sugawara, falling into a familiar routine of banter.

 

“Hey, Kuroo?” Daichi asked sometime later. Tetsurou hummed. “I was wondering if you could give me some advice.”

 

“What kind?” Tetsurou asked.

 

ME: [Sawamura just asked me for advice. Think he ’s dying?]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [Depends on what the advice is about. Life choices, maybe. Hair care, definitely.]

 

ME: [Piss off, Sugawara.]

 

“Um, I guess you could call it love advice?” Daichi said. Tetsurou almost dropped his phone onto his face.

 

ME: [He ’s asking me for love advice. What the fuck does it mean?!]

 

BOKUBAE: [Well, Tetsu, when two people like each other very much …]

 

“Aw, Sawamura, having boy troubles?” Tetsurou asked as he typed out a lewd comment to Bokuto.

 

“Ugh, forget it.” Tetsurou sat up, swiveling on the couch so that he could look at Daichi more fully.

 

“No, I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you. What do you need?” Daichi bit his lip.

 

“Okay, so I know these guys,” he said slowly. “And they’re in this great relationship, like, really great. They make each other so happy, it’s really sweet.”

 

“Good for them?” Tetsurou asked, not sure what Daichi was going for.

 

ME: [I think he might be pulling an  ‘I have this friend’]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [What a pussy]

 

BOKUBAE: [You would know, Sugawara]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [;p]

 

“Um, the thing is, I’ve always really liked one of the guys,” Daichi continued. Tetsurou froze.

 

“Oh, yeah?” he asked. Daichi nodded.

 

“Yeah, and I was fine with it. I mean, obviously he’s happy with his boyfriend, so I was happy for him.”

 

“So what’s the problem?” Tetsurou asked. Daichi shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed. Tetsurou reached out to rest his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Hey, man, you know you can talk to me. I won’t judge.”

 

“I think I might like the other guy too?” Daichi whispered. Tetsurou bit back a gleeful squeal.

 

“What makes you say that?” he asked.

 

ME: [Friends, I believe we may have a mission success here.]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [WHAT DID HE SAY??????]

 

ME: [Nothing yet, be patient.]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [Fuck patience. Tell me what he said.]

 

“Well, with the first guy, it was a really slow thing, you know?” Daichi said. A soft smile flitted around the edges of his mouth. “I’ve known him for years, and it’s like the longer I know him the more I like about him. But with the other one, it’s just kind of all of a sudden? Like I looked up one day and here was this wonderful guy, and he was looking at me like I was something special, and then I couldn’t get him out of my mind.” Tetsurou hummed.

 

“That sounds to me like you like him,” he agreed. Daichi looked up at last, something terrified in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. Tetsurou’s heart lurched, threatened to shatter. He set aside his phone and scooted over until he could lean into Daichi’s side.

 

“I think maybe you should talk to them,” he said softly. Daichi stiffened and started to pull away. “No, listen to me,” Tetsurou said, reeling him back in. “If these guys are your friends, then they’ll hear you out. It’s not fair to you that you would have to keep this bottled in, and it’s not fair to them to act like nothing’s changed. If they’re the kind of people who are worthy of your friendship, then they’ll understand, even if they don’t reciprocate. If they don’t, then they’re assholes and I’ll go break their kneecaps for you.” That earned him a laugh, a small and uncertain thing but a laugh nonetheless. Tetsurou pressed his cheek against the top of Daichi’s head for a moment, then pulled away. Daichi picked up his book and followed him, leaning against Tetsurou’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks,” he said. Tetsurou smiled.

 

“Anything for you, Sawamura,” he murmured.

 

ME: [I am fairly certain there might be a talk in our future, Bo.]

 

BOKUBAE: [What kind of talk?]

 

BOKUBAE: [Is it about your shampoo? Because I already told you I ’ll buy another bottle as soon as my paycheck goes through.]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [I don ’t think he means that kind of talk, Bokuto.]

 

ME: [No, I didn ’t, but if I find out my shampoo is gone, that talk will happen.]

 

ME: [I mean the feeling kind, involving Sawamura.]

 

ME: [I think he might actually talk to us about this.]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [God I hope so. But just in case, five hundred yen says he puts it off for at least a month.]

 

BOKUBAE: [You ’re on, Sugawara.] 

 

Tetsurou smiled at his phone, and again at the way Daichi ’s breath was evening out, his book drooping in his hand. He plucked it from Daichi’s grasp and set it on the coffee table, shifting as gently as he could so as to not disturb Daichi’s sleep. 

 

ME: [Sugawara, you ’re going down.]

 

-

Daichi was warm, and the numbness in his left arm and the discomfort in his neck was not enough to ruin that. He was snuggled into someone’s chest, strong arms wrapped around his waist and steady breaths lifting him up and easing him back down. He sighed happily and nuzzled into that warmth.

 

Then his mind caught up with the rest of him and he froze.

 

Daichi was laying on the couch, his head on Kuroo ’s chest and his arm under Kuroo’s waist. They had slept together on the couch. 

 

It took everything he had not to jerk away in his panic, waking Kuroo as he did so. Instead, he extracted himself carefully, easing his limbs free and sliding off the couch. As soon as he was free he bolted across the room, shoving his feet into his shoes and scrabbling for his keys before sprinting out the door.

 

The entire drive over to the parlor was spent deliberately thinking about nothing. If Daichi admitted to himself that he had slept cuddled up with Kuroo, he was sure to hit something. So he shoved his every thought as far down as it would go and drove calmly to the shop. He parked behind the building and climbed the outside stairs, using the key Suga had given him to let himself in. He closed the door silently behind him and padded down the hall to Suga ’s room. He stepped inside and sat on the bed, ignoring Suga’s questions, and stared at the wall.

 

“I slept with Kuroo,” he said at last. 

 

“ _What_?! ” Suga shrieked. Daichi jumped, staring at him.

 

“Not like that!” he cried.

 

“Well, how was I supposed to take it?” Suga snapped. “You stumble into my room at six in the morning looking like you just killed a man, and say you slept with your roommate! Think about how that sounds, Dai!”

 

“Sorry,” Daichi murmured. He fell back onto the bed, draping his upper body across Suga’s shins. “I meant that I spent the night on the couch with him. Sleeping. In his arms.”

 

“Okay…” Suga said, sitting up. “Is this a good thing or a bad thing?”

 

“I don’t know,” Daichi admitted. “I asked him for advice last night, without naming any names, and he said that I should talk to them. And I guess that worked its way into my subconscious or something, because I had a dream about it.”

 

“Ooh, what kind of dream?” Suga asked. Daichi glared at him.

 

“The kind where we went on a picnic and I held hands with both of them,” he answered. He turned his gaze to the ceiling, and finally admitted it to himself as well as to Suga.

 

“Koushi,” he said softly. “I think I love them. Both of them.” Suga made a soft, comforting sound, and ran his fingers through Daichi’s hair.

 

“I think you do,” he agreed.

 

“I have to tell them,” Daichi said. 

 

“You do,” Suga replied. “And, though I think it’ll go better than you imagine, I’m here for you if it doesn’t.” He leaned down to brush his lips against Daichi’s forehead. “I’m always here for you, Dai.”

 

“I know,” Daichi whispered. He closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. “Can I stay here for a bit?” Suga laughed.

 

“Not there, you can’t,” he said, pulling the blankets aside. “Come here, you big loser.” Daichi grinned and crawled up to lay next to him. He pulled Suga to his chest and let himself relax, reveling in the warmth and the smell of Suga’s detergent. He slept.

 

-

 

It was a mild day, a blissful reprieve in the middle of one of the hottest summers Koutarou could remember. He and Daichi had been the only ones in the daycare when lunchtime rolled around, so when Koutarou had suggested they take the dogs for a walk, Daichi had agreed right away. Now they sat side-by-side in the shade of a massive oak tree, watching the dogs roam free in the park. Koutarou sighed and flopped onto his back, pillowing his head on Daichi’s lap. 

 

“I have to go back to work soon,” he said. Daichi hummed, stroking gently through Koutarou’s hair. “I’m going to miss this when I do.”

 

“You could always quit your job and work for me,” Daichi laughed. Koutarou made a face.

 

“As much as I adore you, Sawamura, my kids are way better than your dogs.” He tried not to let his embarrassment show on his face when Daichi stiffened suddenly. He closed his eyes. “Besides, you’d get sick of me real fast.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Daichi said. “You’re always good entertainment.” Koutarou grinned as wide as he could. 

 

“You gonna miss me when I’m gone?” he asked. Daichi snorted.

 

“I’ll miss having a buffer when Oikawa comes over,” he said. Koutarou cracked open an eye to pout, but Daichi was smiling at him. “Get up,” Daichi said, bouncing his leg gently. “We have to get back soon.” Koutarou sighed, taking one last moment to enjoy the fresh air and the warmth of Daichi’s lap before he rolled up to his knees.

 

“Bet I can corral more dogs than you!” he yelled, taking off. Daichi shouted in protest, hot on his heels.

 

They were halfway back to the daycare when the woman stopped them. She was a few years older than them, probably in her early thirties, and dressed like she had gotten ready that morning blindfolded in a thrift store. Koutarou loved her at once.

 

“You boys are so brave,” she said, her voice soft and breathy. “Walking down the street in the open like that, where anyone could see you. You’re such an inspiration.”

 

“I’m… sorry?” Daichi said slowly, glancing at Koutarou. “I don’t quite understand you, ma’am.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t judge,” the woman said. “I’m not one of those bigots who hates anything that’s a little different from them. After all, all kinds of love are beautiful.”

 

“No, I honestly don’t understand,” Daichi said. “We’re just walking some dogs. How is that brave?” The woman gave them a sympathetic look that made Koutarou bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh.

 

“Of course, of course,” she said. “Just because I’m fine doesn’t mean everyone around here is. But you two keep on keeping on, and someday people will change. Just know in the meantime that you have my support.” She hesitated for a moment, then swooped in and threw her arms around both their necks. Then she strode quickly away, wiping her eyes as she went. Daichi and Koutarou stood in silence in her wake. Then Koutarou burst out laughing.

 

“Your _face_ ,” he wheezed, clapping Daichi on the shoulder.

 

“What was that about?” Daichi cried. Koutarou shook his head with a grin. 

 

“Oh, no, I’m not telling you anything,” he said. Daichi pouted at him, and Koutarou only grinned harder. “Come on,” he laughed. “We’ve got to get these guys back before their owners start showing up.” Daichi shook his head and started walking.

 

Koutarou smiled at his back and imagined what it would be like if Daichi ever  _ was _ his boyfriend. 

 

-

Koushi loved being the first one awake in the mornings. The apartment was quiet and still, Akaashi and Oikawa both preferring to be dragged from their beds at ten or later. The large windows in the living room let in a cool grey light, energizing Koushi and making him feel clean. 

 

The only problem was, he wasn ’t the first one awake today.

 

When he freed himself from Daichi ’s octopus embrace and padded out into the kitchen with a yawn, he found it occupied by two other people.

 

“Morning, Sugawara,” Iwaizumi greeted. He slid a mug across the counter to Koushi, filled to the brim with coffee exactly the way he liked it. Terushima waved as well from his place perched next to the fridge. Koushi stared between the two of them blearily.

 

“What are you doing in my kitchen?” he asked. 

 

“What, you think you’re the only one who keeps their boyfriend up all night?” Terushima asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“You and Akaashi fell asleep at nine,” Iwaizumi snapped. “I know, because Oikawa had to sneak into Akaashi’s room to get a pair of shorts and you were both drooling.” Terushima only shrugged.

 

“Point still stands,” he said. “Anyway, I was gonna make breakfast, but I didn’t know what everyone liked and Keiji ‘n’ Oikawa weren’t waking up.”

 

“Oh, so he’s Keiji now, is he?” Koushi asked, if only to shake off the disrupted feeling their presence had brought on. “That’s new.” Terushima shrugged, unable or unwilling to be embarrassed. “We’re not big on breakfast here, so whatever you make should be fine,” he said at last. “I think we have pancake batter somewhere.” 

 

“That sounds good,” Iwaizumi hummed. Terushima grinned and hopped off the counter, rooting around in the cabinets like he owned the place. 

 

Fifteen minutes and a dozen or so pancakes later, Oikawa shuffled out from his bedroom, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Iwa-chan, ‘s cold,” he whined. Without even opening his eyes fully he scuffed his way across the floor and slumped against Iwaizumi’s chest.

 

“Then put on some real clothes, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi replied, but he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist nonetheless. “Pancakes are almost ready if you want breakfast.”

 

Oikawa made a happy little noise, like a kitten or a child snuggling his favorite teddy bear. Iwaizumi smiled down at him, pressing his lips into Oikawa ’s hair. Koushi looked away, cheeks flushing. 

 

“I’m going to wake Daichi up,” he mumbled. Terushima gave him a vague thumbs-up and Iwaizumi ignored him. Koushi rolled his eyes and made his way back to his bedroom.

 

“Dai,” he called softly as he crossed to his bed. “Daichi, wake up, I need you.”

 

“’S going on?” Daichi slurred. Koushi smiled and reached out to cup his cheek.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “But I’m outnumbered. Iwaizumi and Terushima both stayed over and I need a buffer from the PDA.” Daichi groaned and shoved his face into the pillow.

 

“Later,” he whined. Koushi chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Nope, now,” he said cheerfully. “Come on. Terushima made pancakes.” Daichi stirred at that, turning his head enough to look at him through one eye. Koushi smiled. 

 

“How many pancakes?” Daichi asked. 

 

“Fewer every minute,” Koushi replied. “Oikawa’s already awake and probably eating them. I don't want to know what will happen when Keiji wakes up.” Daichi threw the blanket back and rolled out of bed, knocking Koushi aside. Koushi laughed and clambered up to follow him.

 

-

 

Suga was nothing if not good company. He filled the silences that needed it with snide comments and puns and let those that didn’t stand as they were. It was easy to be around him in a way that it wasn’t with Bokuto or Daichi. There was no pressure with Suga for Tetsurou to say the right thing or to be constantly on his game. Instead, he could let himself have a friend.

 

“So I was thinking that we should take the boys out to dinner or something tonight,” Suga said, turning his empty coffee cup around in his hands. “A sort of end-of-the-summer celebration.” Tetsurou smiled.

 

“That sounds good,” he said. “But where should we take them? I’m a bit short on funds until my next round of financial aid comes through. Suga waved him off.

 

“I’ll cover it,” he said. “It’s all an effort to get Daichi’s head out of his ass, anyway.”

 

“How’s that going?” Tetsurou asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

 

“Great,” Suga replied. “The other day he admitted that he’s in love with both of you.” Tetsurou choked, dribbles of hot chocolate spewing from his mouth and threatening to come out of his nose.

 

“He _what_? ” Tetsurou gasped. Suga gave him a napkin and an unimpressed look. 

 

“He admitted that he loves you two,” he repeated. “I thought we had already been over this.” Tetsurou could feel his cheeks going warm as he stared down at his cup.

 

“Well, yeah, but…” He made a vague noise that utterly failed to encompass the severity of the situation. 

 

“But you hadn’t really believed it,” Suga finished for him. Tetsurou nodded lamely. Cool, slender fingers folded over his own and Suga gave his hand a squeeze. “It’ll be okay, Kuroo,” he murmured. Tetsurou nodded again.

 

“Well, there’s a pretty sight,” called a familiar voice. Tetsurou looked up, ignoring the way his chest went tight and his cheeks grew hotter at the sight of Bokuto and Daichi walking toward them. “You moving in on my man, Sugawara?” Bokuto hollered. Suga grinned and clutched Tetsurou’s hand tighter.

 

“I would,” Suga sighed, “but alas he remains impervious to all my advances.” Bokuto grinned and slid into the chair next to Tetsurou’s, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Well, if you’re not winning him away from me, what are you doing?” he asked. 

 

“We’re planning a date,” Tetsurou replied.

 

“Ooh, when?” Bokuto asked. Tetsurou glanced at Daichi, who was standing still and silent behind Suga’s chair, and grinned.

 

“Right now,” he said. “We’re getting sushi.”

 

-

Daichi realized they were plotting something right around the time he was wedged into a chair between Bokuto and Kuroo, both of their thighs pressed against his own. He brushed it off as another posturing contest or a joke and resolved to enjoy himself. Though it did bother him that they sat apart from each other on this  ‘date’.

 

“Okay, so we’re going to get four of everything, and everyone has to guess each one with their eyes closed,” Bokuto was saying. 

 

“Bokuto, is this just an excuse to romantically feed me sushi?” Suga asked. Bokuto hummed, clearly thinking about it.

 

“That’s like, sixty percent it?” he answered. “The other forty is that I really wanna see Sawamura lose like he does with anything else.”

 

“Oh, you are so on,” Daichi growled. He waved a waiter over and placed their order, all the while aware that he was playing right into their hands. Bokuto only laughed good-naturedly and slapped him on the back.

 

It wasn ’t until the food arrived that he saw the flaw in this plan. When Suga fed Bokuto, it was plain and simple, Bokuto’s mouth open, Suga dropping a hosomaki on his tongue, and Bokuto guessing the filling. Exactly what Daichi had expected.

 

But when Daichi turned to feed Kuroo, it got much more complicated. 

 

Kuroo sat with his eyes closed and his lips parted, tongue resting lightly on the lower one. The look was so sensual that Daichi had to pause for a moment to collect himself. He picked up a tiger roll at random and poked it into Kuroo ’s mouth.

 

Kuroo hummed and closed his lips around the chopsticks, sliding them off like he wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was. He chewed it slowly, his eyes fluttering open halfway to pierce Daichi to his core. Daichi watched the bob of his Adam ’s apple as he swallowed, feeling his face heat. The roaring in his ears drowned out all other thought and sound.

 

“…wamura. Sawamura. _Sawamura._ _”_ Daichi jolted out of his trance as Bokuto jostled his shoulder roughly. “Come on, Sawamura, turn those beautiful chocolate eyes this way.” Daichi started, turning to glare at him, earning a grin in return. “There they are,” he said. 

 

“Daichi, open up,” Suga said, leaning around Bokuto. Daichi complied, closing his eyes. Suga dropped a tightly wrapped roll in his mouth and he chewed, trying to figure out what it was. Right as he was about to guess, however, a pair of soft lips brushed his own. 

 

Daichi opened his eyes to scold Suga, only to see both him and Bokuto chattering happily to each other. He shook his head, pushing away the tingle in his lips and flutter in his chest. Bokuto turned suddenly, leaning around Daichi to feed Kuroo, the game forgotten. Daichi tried not to enjoy the way Bokuto ’s arms boxed him in and his chest pressed warm against Daichi’s shoulder. Even when Kuroo took the bite of salmon from Bokuto’s chopsticks, he didn’t move away, leaning against Daichi with a happy little sigh. 

 

“You’re so comfortable, Sawamura,” he murmured. There was no hiding Daichi’s blush this time. It only got worse when Kuroo leaned against his other side, nuzzling his cheek against the base of Daichi’s neck. 

 

Daichi looked over Bokuto ’s head to Suga, begging for support. Suga only pulled out his phone and took a picture with a wink and an encouraging smile.

 

“You know, it’s very difficult to eat without the use of my arms,” Daichi grumbled. Bokuto held on to him tighter while Kuroo chuckled and picked up his own chopsticks.

 

“Here,” he said, grabbing something at random and holding it up to Daichi’s face. Daichi huffed and glared straight ahead as he took the bite. He could hear Suga snickering and taking more pictures, even as Bokuto picked up a piece as well. 

 

They stayed like that for the better part of an hour, latched on to Daichi and taking turns feeding him bits of fish and rice. Their conversation was soft, murmured words and half-sentences about nothing important. When they finished the last of the sushi, Suga paid and they all marched out in silence. Bokuto let go of him only long enough to wrap an arm around his shoulder while Kuroo slid his grip down to lace their fingers together. It was at once the longest and shortest walk of Daichi ’s life, and when they reached the apartment they detached themselves from him with no explanation whatsoever. He lie in bed for hours after, staring at the ceiling and wondering exactly what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Koushi was used to his best friend being ridiculous, but he was quickly reaching new levels of exasperation. He glared at the man sitting on the other side of the couch, though it went unnoticed. Daichi was much too busy glaring at Koushi’s coffee table as if it had personally insulted him. Koushi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 

“Daichi, you’re being an infant,” he snarled. Daichi looked up at him and he held back a wince at the bags under his eyes, steeling himself against Daichi’s puppy-dog expression. “Honestly, Dai, I thought you said you were going to talk to them.”

 

“I _was_ ,” Daichi grumbled. “But then they were all cute, and they were hanging off of me, and I didn’t know how to deal with it.” He slumped against the back of the couch, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. “I never know how to deal with them,” he muttered.

 

“Like you always have,” Koushi replied. “Come on, you’ve known them for what, five years? Six? They’re your friends, Dai.”

 

“I think they already know, anyway.” Daichi’s voice was small, and it tugged at Koushi’s heart.

 

“What makes you say that?” he asked. 

 

“They were making fun of me,” Daichi answered. “They were laughing at me, that’s why they did it.”

 

“Daichi, I don’t think they were making fun of you,” Koushi said. Daichi’s head snapped up and he looked at Koushi with eyes as hard as rock.

 

“Then what were they doing?” he demanded. “Friends don’t hang all over each other like that, not without an ulterior motive.”

 

“They did have a motive,” Koushi snapped. “But you would know that if you ever talked to them like you keep saying you’re going to.”

 

“What are you talking about, Suga?” Daichi asked. Koushi grit his teeth and looked away.

 

“Nothing,” he said. “You’ll have to ask them.” Daichi groaned and dropped his head back again.

 

“I hate talking to people,” he muttered. Koushi snorted.

 

“Tell me about it,” he said. Daichi whined, high and long, and fell sideways into Koushi’s lap. Koushi sighed and threaded his fingers into Daichi’s hair. “I spoil you too much,” he muttered. Daichi hummed happily.

 

“Yeah, but I’m worth it,” he said. Koushi smiled fondly down at him, secure in the knowledge that Daichi couldn’t see it.

 

“You are,” he agreed softly. “And so much more.”

 

-

“Sawamura, we have a proposition for you.” Koutarou watched Daichi startle as Kuroo dropped onto the couch beside him.

 

“Kuroo, you should know by now that I don’t trust you when you say that,” Daichi said. Koutarou laughed and vaulted over the back of the couch to drop on Daichi’s other side.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing that bad,” he said. Kuroo nodded eagerly.

 

“Yeah, we just need your help settling a little debate,” he agreed. Daichi sighed heavily.

 

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” he groaned. 

 

“Nope!” they both said in unison. Daichi dropped his head into his hands.

 

“All right, what do you want?” he muttered. Koutarou grinned at Kuroo over Daichi’s head.

 

“We want to know who’s the better flirter,” Koutarou said.

 

“We need a judge to see who has the best pick up lines,” Kuroo added. Daichi slumped further.

 

“Why couldn’t you get Suga to do this?” he muttered. “Or literally anyone else other than me?”

 

“Well, partially because Sugawara isn’t here right now,” Kuroo said, “and partially because he would just turn it around and sweet-talk us both out of our pants. We needed someone with a lower risk.” Daichi grunted.

 

“So, are you in?” Koutarou asked. Daichi sat upright and stared at the ceiling as though hoping it would give him the answers to life’s mysteries.

 

“Yes, let’s get this over with,” he said. Koutarou cheered.

 

“Okay, okay, me first,” he said. “Sawamura, are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you.” He grinned at Daichi, who stared blankly back at him.

 

“I sincerely hope it gets better than that,” he droned.

 

“Ouch, harsh,” Koutarou huffed. He gestured to Kuroo, who cleared his throat.

 

“Sawamura, if I had a star for every time you’ve brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.” Daichi maintained his blank expression, but with his face turned toward Kuroo, Koutarou could see the back of his neck turning red. He grinned and gave Kuroo a subtle thumbs-up.

 

“When I first saw you, Sawamura, I looked for a signature,” Koutarou murmured, leaning in close. Daichi stiffened and turned slowly to face him, and Koutarou looked up at him through his lashes. “Every masterpiece has one.”

 

“But if a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could never create a work of art as beautiful as you,” Kuroo whispered from the other side. Daichi’s head whipped around again. The color was spreading to his ears, staining his cheeks and practically glowing on his neck. Koutarou leaned in farther, letting his breath fan across Daichi’s ear.

 

“I’ll never need to see the sun again,” he whispered. “Your eyes light up my entire world.”

 

Daichi bolted to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck.  “No one wins,” he said in a rush. “You both suck at this.” Without turning around, he raced from the living room, all but slamming the door to his bedroom behind him. Koutarou and Kuroo sat staring at the place where he had disappeared for a moment.

 

“So,” Koutarou hummed. “I think that went well.”

 

“But I didn’t get to ask if he’d sat in a pile of sugar,” Kuroo whined. Koutarou laughed and fell against him.

 

“I love you,” he giggled. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s waist and pressed his smile to Koutarou’s neck.

 

“I love you too, stupid-head,” he replied. “Even though I am so much better at pick up lines than you.”

 

“Oh, you wanna bet?” Koutarou cried.

 

“Bring it, owl-boy,” Kuroo whispered. Koutarou grinned.

 

-

 

Bokuto had on a long skirt, a loose t shirt, and a big floppy hat. He stood facing the ocean with a squinty smile on his face, bringing out the laugh lines that were already starting to form. Under one arm he held a beach umbrella, a bag dangling from the opposite shoulder.

 

Tetsurou was so,  _ so _ in love with him. 

 

“Here okay?” he asked, turning that smile on Tetsurou.

 

“Uh,” he replied, too busy being dazzled by his boyfriend to form a coherent thought. Bokuto only smiled wider and dropped his bag. Tetsurou watched as he stabbed the base of the umbrella into the sand then wrestled it open, the sun glistening on the skin of his forearms and the wind playing with the edges of his hat and skirt. Finished with the umbrella, he reached into the bag and pulled out a blanket, unfurling it with a snap of his wrist. He sat down, arranging his limbs for a moment, then looked up at Tetsurou expectantly.

 

“Come here, Tetsu,” he said, his voice soft and sweet in a way that made Tetsurou’s heart flutter embarrassingly in his chest. He shook his head and dropped his own bag, crouching to crawl onto the blanket with Bokuto.

 

“I still can’t believe you brought me here,” he murmured, snuggling into Bokuto’s side. 

 

“Hey, just because I don’t like water doesn’t mean you have to miss out,” Bokuto said. Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“Still,” he murmured. “It means a lot.”

 

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal,” Bokuto insisted. “You don’t even swim when we come here, so it’s not like I feel left out or anything.” Tetsurou shook his head. In high school, Bokuto had hated going anywhere near any body of water, be it a fountain or the ocean. Over the years he had become more comfortable with small things, but Tetsurou knew it was still a big step to be so close to the shoreline. He also knew, without a doubt, that he had the best boyfriend there ever was.

 

“Hey, you want some ice cream?” Tetsurou asked. Bokuto perked up adorably. “All right. I’ll be right back, so don’t go anywhere!” 

 

“I’ll miss you!” Bokuto said as Tetsurou stood.

 

“I’ll miss you too, bro!” he cried. Bokuto clutched his heart dramatically. Tetsurou snorted and began the trek up to the street where his favorite little ice cream shop in the world was tucked away between tourist boutiques.

 

When he returned a moment later with a pair of cones, he had to stop for a moment to collect himself.

 

Bokuto was laying on his side, one hand curled under his cheek and the other on his stomach, his shirt hooked around the wrist. His jaw was slack and his face calm, his breaths deep and even. The hat had fallen off, leaving his unstyled hair to flop around his forehead and jaw, caressing his face in a way that Tetsurou very much wanted to imitate.

 

A cold drip on his hand reminded Tetsurou that there were pressing matters to be dealt with, but he couldn ’t bring himself to disturb the image before him. He glanced between the ice cream and Bokuto, aware that there really wasn’t a choice there. He dropped the cones in a nearby trashcan and crawled onto the blanket to curl up around his love.

 

Bokuto made a soft noise and nestled closer, the hand in his shirt moving to tangle in Tetsurou ’s instead. Tetsurou smiled and tucked him under his chin, closing his eyes and letting the warmth and the constant sound of the tide lull him to sleep.

 

When they woke hours later, sunburnt and covered in sand, he couldn ’t find it in himself to regret a moment.

 

-

Daichi figured right after Bokuto and Kuroo came back from their day at the beach would probably be the best time. They would be happy and a little tired, in a perfect mood to hear what he had to say. And if it didn’t go well, then he wouldn’t have ruined their date.

 

It was perfect.

 

He just hadn ’t counted on the fact where he had to sit across from them. And look at them. And talk to them.

 

But it was fine, really. He was fine.

 

“Sawamura, you okay?” Kuroo asked, looking at him with that adorable, concerned expression he got sometimes. “You don’t look so good.”

 

“I’m fine,” Daichi replied, forcing a smile. Bokuto and Kuroo shared a glance before turning back to him.

 

“Okay,” Bokuto said. “So what’s up?” 

 

Daichi took a deep breath. He had to do it now, or he would chicken out, just like he always did. But just as he opened his mouth, his phone started buzzing obnoxiously on the table. Daichi stared straight ahead while Kuroo and Bokuto glanced between him and the phone. The call rang out and the trio sat in silence for a moment. Then the buzzing began again. Daichi snatched it up and jabbed the call answer butt.

 

“What?” he snapped.

 

“Daichi! Thank god you answered!” came Asahi’s relieved sigh from the other line.

 

“What do you want, Asahi?” Daichi asked. He could hear the sound of shouting in the background, raucous and all too familiar.

 

“In my defense, I told them not to,” Asahi said. 

 

“What. Happened.” Daichi asked through gritted teeth. Asahi sighed.

 

“Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kozume-kun went out drinking,” he answered. “I need some help getting them home, and no one else is answering my calls.” Daichi glared at nothing, trying to reign in the anger coursing through him. This wasn’t Asahi’s fault, he reminded himself. 

 

“Where are you?” he asked at last. 

 

“The bar down the street from Suga’s parlor,” Asahi answered, relief practically dripping from his voice. Daichi nodded.

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes,” he said. “Just try to keep them from doing anything especially stupid.” 

 

“I’ll try,” Asahi said meekly. Daichi rolled his eyes and hung up the call.

 

“Sorry,” He said, looking at Bokuto and Kuroo. “Apparently Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kenma got drunk tonight and Asahi needs some back up.” Bokuto swore and Kuroo looked constipated.

 

“Where are they?” Kuroo asked.

 

“That bar by the parlor,” Daichi answered, already collecting his wallet and keys. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

 

“No, I’m coming with you,” Kuroo said. “You’re not going to be able to wrestle Kenma into submission on your own.” Daichi grunted in acknowledgment, shoving his feet into his shoes. He didn’t say a word as he led the way down to the parking lot where his car waited. Bokuto had decided to come along as well and slipped into the seat behind Daichi’s without a word. They made the fifteen minute drive in tense silence, no one quite sure how to break it. And Daichi hated himself more than he had in a long time.

 

As they passed the parlor, Daichi considered stopping to see if any of its employees were available for backup, but he remembered the last time he had shown up unannounced and walked in on Oikawa and Iwaizumi and decided against it. He kept driving two more blocks, then stopped outside a seedy little bar that served as one of the few gay spaces in this part of Tokyo. He turned the car off and took a steadying breath.

 

He spotted them as soon as he stepped out of the car, in a little clump near the bar ’s entrance. Asahi had one hand on Tsukishima’s chest and the other tangled in Kenma’s hood, holding the two apart. Yamaguchi stood behind Kenma, giggling at the whole thing and prodding at Asahi’s forearm. Asahi looked ready to give up and let them free to wreak havoc wherever they would. Daichi squared his shoulders and marched over.

 

“Oh, shit, Dad’s here,” Yamaguchi whisper-yelled when he caught sight of Daichi. Tsukishima snorted loudly.

 

“Yamaguchi, you know better than this,” Daichi sighed. “Stop making bad decisions, and give Asahi a break.” Yamaguchi only grinned.

 

“Asahi doesn’t want me to give him a break,” he purred, draping himself across Asahi’s shoulder. Daichi rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, we all know about that,” he grumbled. “Your so-called secret relationship is old news. Now stop making an ass of yourself and help us keep Tsukishima in his clothes, okay?” Yamaguchi saluted him and walked over to grip Tsukishima’s wrists, bringing them behind his back. At the same time, Kuroo stepped forward and grabbed Kenma by the waist, tossing him over his shoulder. Daichi pointed in the direction of Asahi’s car, watching as the others trooped away obediently. Then he turned his glare on Asahi

 

“Frankly, that glare isn’t more concerning than the fact that you apparently knew about Yamaguchi and I,” he said. Daichi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did you two really think no one knew?” he asked. “Come on, Yamaguchi switched majors to follow in his beloved senpai’s footsteps, sure, but the rest of it? The sleepovers, the giggles, the inside jokes?”

 

“I wasn’t aware everyone else knew about those,” Asahi mumbled. Daichi rolled his eyes.

 

“Azumane, he got your name tattooed on his ass,” Daichi pointed out. “And I don’t care what the movies say, you can’t do that when you’re drunk. So he did it knowingly and willingly.” Asahi dropped his head into his hands and Daichi patted his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said. “If you want to keep pretending no one knows it’s fine. But, why did you pretend in the first place?” Asahi shrugged helplessly.

 

“He was still in high school when we got together,” he said. “It wasn’t exactly the most respectable thing to do.”

 

“Like any of us would have cared,” Daichi said. “We all know you two well enough that you aren’t capable of taking advantage of him. If anything, it’s the other way around.” Asahi groaned.

 

“I know,” he said. “He’s going to make me take care of him when he wakes up tomorrow.” Daichi smirked.

 

“You signed up for this,” he pointed out.

 

“At least I signed up for something,” Asahi said. “Are you ever gonna admit that you want to grow old with Kuroo and Bokuto?” Daichi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I was about to,” he growled, “when you called me to help scrape your boyfriend off a barstool.” Asahi shrugged.

 

“Somehow, I don’t believe you would’ve done it,” he said. Daichi huffed.

 

“I was going to,” he muttered. Asahi hummed, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Hang in there, Daichi,” he said. “You’ll find the balls someday.”

 

“That is not something I want to hear from you, greenbeard,” Daichi said. Asahi only grinned over his shoulder, taking off to help Bokuto wrestle Tsukishima into his seatbelt. Daichi shook his head and pushed off of the wall to follow.

 

-

 

Koushi let himself in to Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment with a whistled tune, half-hoping he would find the three in some compromising position. Instead, he stepped into the living room to find Bokuto and Kuroo sitting on opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled together, both glaring at nothing.

 

“I take it he didn’t do it,” Koushi sighed, setting his bags down and flopping into the armchair.

 

“He got interrupted by Azumane,” Kuroo answered.

 

“Tsukishima and Kenma and Yamaguchi got plastered and we had to go rescue him,” Bokuto added. Koushi groaned.

 

“Remind me to kill them later,” he said. “Anyway, I brought those supplies you asked for, Bokuto.” He nodded toward the bags on the coffee table.

 

“Thanks,” Bokuto hummed, leaning forward to dig into the packages. “These are perfect!” Koushi smiled at the light in Bokuto’s eyes as he pulled out colored pencils and bottles of glitter glue.

 

“No, thank you for taking them,” Koushi said. “I thought I was going to have to hide it all from Oikawa forever, and I didn’t really want to throw it all away.”

 

“Seriously, though, this is a huge help for my budget this term,” Bokuto said. “Maybe with this I can afford to buy actual books for the classroom.” Kuroo snorted.

 

“Is it really that bad?” Koushi asked. Bokuto sat back on his heels with a hum.

 

“That’s a slight exaggeration?” he said. “I mean, my budget’s never been great or anything, but I could always manage to come by essentials. But a lot of the extra stuff like craft supplies have come out of my pocket. So donations like this really mean a lot.” Koushi smiled at the genuine gratitude on Bokuto’s face.

 

“Well, if it’s art stuff you need, I’m sure I could pull a few strings,” he said. “Not sure about much else, but at least Terushima has plenty that he’d be willing to give him up. Especially if I threatened to bar him from the apartment.” Kuroo snickered and Bokuto beamed.

 

“I think this is good for now, but I’ll remember that,” he said. Koushi closed his eyes and relaxed back into his chair, enjoying the way he felt so peaceful whenever he was around these two. He hadn’t felt that with anyone other than Daichi for a very long time.

 

-

Tetsurou wasn’t sure which would give out first: his arms or his wallet. The textbooks he was carrying weighed upwards of fifty pounds, and would cost around 100,000 yen. He stooped to pick up another one he needed, and almost wept at the added weight.

 

“Okay, come on,” Bokuto said. He grabbed Tetsurou by the shoulders, holding him helpless while Daichi took half the stack out of his arms. Bokuto reached around to grab the other half, and Tetsurou slumped, defeated. He followed them to the check out digging for his wallet. When they reached the register, however, that too was plucked out of his hand and stuffed into his back pocket.

 

“Oh no,” he said, pulling it back out. “Don’t you dare.” Bokuto ignored him, pulling out his own wallet instead.

 

“Teacher’s discount,” he said without looking at Kuroo. “You can pay me back some of it when your aid comes through, but we all know you’re starting to run short.” Tetsurou opened his mouth to protest, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let him go,” Daichi said. “You’re not going to talk him out of it.”

 

“Fine,” Tetsurou snarled. “But I’m buying lunch. For the rest of the month.” Bokuto snorted and took the bags of books from the cashier. He handed one to Tetsurou and two to Daichi, and swept out of the store without looking back to see if he would follow. Tetsurou followed with a pout.

 

Daichi drove them to a little cafe a couple of blocks away, the one that sold the carrot cake that Sugawara was inordinately fond of. They piled into a booth in the corner, Bokuto and Daichi with a smile and Tetsurou with an exhausted sigh.

 

“If one of you just kills me, I don’t have to go to school next week,” he said. Bokuto laughed and Daichi gave him a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Eat some fish,” Daichi said. “You’ll feel much better about yourself.” 

 

“I don’t want to admit how true that is,” Tetsurou mumbled. Daichi snorted. He grew still, all of a sudden, nervousness pouring off of him in waves. He shook his head and waved the waitress over.

 

It kept happening. Every so often there would be a lull in the conversation and Daichi would look like he was right on the verge of saying something, something important. But every time he began, he would cut himself off with a bite of food or an awkward joke. They were coming to the end of their meal, and Tetsurou was getting antsy.

 

Finally -  _ finally _ \- Daichi set down his fork and looked up at them.

 

“Hey, I have something I wanted to talk to you about,” he said softly. 

 

“Go ahead, Sawamura,” Bokuto replied, just as gentle. Daichi took a deep breath.

 

“I-”

 

Just then, a shrill alarm blared from the direction of the kitchen, and the sprinklers overhead turned on. The cafe ’s guests shrieked and all started rushing for the door in a mass of limbs and soaked clothing. Tetsurou joined them, only aware of the increasingly sad state of his shirt and the frantic need to be out and dry and the steady presence of Bokuto’s hand on the small of his back.

 

Outside, he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, pressing close to Bokuto and scanning the crowd.

 

“Where’s Sawamura?” he asked through chattering teeth. Bokuto shook his head, looking around as well.

 

“There!” he said, pointing at what looked like a large, half-drowned rat stepping out of the cafe with the very last of the crowd. Tetsurou rushed forward, elbowing his way through the crowd to get to him.

 

“Sawamura!” he called. Daichi looked up and started shoving toward him as well. When the last of the space between them closed, Tetsurou had to resist the urge to throw his arms around him. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Daichi said. “What happened, anyway?”

 

“Sounds like there was a fire in the kitchen,” Bokuto answered, stepping up behind Tetsurou. “The owner’s right over there, and she was saying that it wasn’t serious, but it was enough to trip the fire alarm. Oh, and as an apology for the sudden shower, everyone’s meal is complimentary.” Tetsurou pouted.

 

“But I was gonna buy lunch,” he said. Daichi snorted.

 

“You can buy it tomorrow,” he said. “For now, we all need to get home and get dry.” Tetsurou nodded and plodded off toward the parking lot, thinking that the day could not get any worse, and then thinking that it probably would. He sighed and curled up as small as he could in the passenger seat of Daichi’s car.

 

-

 

It was Koutarou’s last day at the daycare before classes started again and he had to return to his real job, and he was determined to make the most of it. He wrestled with dogs, chased dogs around the back yard, lay on his stomach watching dogs sleep, rolled around and petted as many dogs as possible. By the time the night shift came to relieve them and the last of the day dogs had gone home, Koutarou was sure he had more fur on him than skin. 

 

“Thanks again for all your help lately,” Daichi said as he changed into casual clothes. Koutarou grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, dislodging a shower of dog hair.

 

“Nah, man, thank you for letting me hang out here,” he said. Daichi smiled back, all warm eyes and bare skin. Koutarou smiled wider. He threw an arm around Daichi’s shoulders and led the way out to the main room. Kuroo was waiting for them, Spot on a leash at his feet and the evening light painting him in gold and shadow. He looked up when they entered and smiled, soft and sweet. Daichi stiffened under Koutarou’s arm, his cheeks turning pink.

 

“Hey, Kuroo,” he said quietly. 

 

“Ready to go?” Kuroo asked. Daichi nodded and slipped around the counter and out of Koutarou’s hold. He paused with his hand on the doorknob.

 

“Actually,” he said, turning to face them, “I had something I wanted to talk to you guys about. I was actually gonna bring this up the other day, but then we got interrupted, by the fire, and…” He trailed off, looking at the floor. Koutarou leaned against the counter while Kuroo set a hand on Daichi’s shoulder.

 

“What’s up?” he asked. Daichi bit his lip. Then he looked up, dark eyes sharp and determined.

 

“So I know we’ve-”

 

“WATCH OUT!” A voice from the kennels interrupted Daichi, loud and frantic. Koutarou looked up to see a great dane come bounding around the corner. She vaulted the little gate keeping the kennels separate from the front room, and loped across to where Daichi was. She reared up and dropped her paws onto his shoulders, knocking him back into the door. The weight of the two of them combined pushed it open, and before Koutarou could blink she was gone, running down the street.

 

“Uh-” Kuroo said.

 

“We should probably…” Koutarou added.

 

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed. He picked himself up off the floor and raced out to chase after the dog. Koutarou and Kuroo followed him, falling into step.

 

“I swear, if this happens one more time I’m gonna kill someone,” Kuroo muttered.

 

“If it happens again, I’m just gonna ask him out myself,” Koutarou said. Kuroo nodded.

 

“Good idea,” he muttered. “But you might want to catch this stupid mutt before me, or I’ll turn her into kibble and feed her to Spot.” Koutarou rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sure, Tetsu,” he said. “When you do, let me know, so I can hold you through your horror and self-loathing.” Kuroo grinned at him. 

 

“Bet I can get her first,” Kuroo said.

 

“Oh you are so on,” Koutarou replied, speeding up. Kuroo laughed and followed.

 

-

Daichi was beyond upset. In fact, he had left behind incensed and angry, too. As he peeled off his cola-soaked sneakers, he was quickly approaching furious. 

 

One time, that ’s all he needed! One time where his attempts to pour his guts out for Kuroo and Bokuto succeeded, one time where he managed to get through his whole confession without interruption, one time where he actually managed to be as brave as he was trying to be.

 

But no. No, every time he tried, something went wrong. The first couple of times it had been understandable. Asahi needing help was not something either of them could control. The dog escaping was important enough that it had to be dealt with right then. But this?

 

The sixth -  _ sixth _ \- time Daichi tried to confess had been at the movie theater. They had just finished watching the season ’s latest action flick, and, high on adrenaline and a little bit of desperation, Daichi had decided to try again. But before he had even gotten the ‘Hey, guys’ out of his mouth, the little kid sitting behind them had slipped and dumped his entire soda - a cup bigger than the kid’s torso - over Daichi’s head. 

 

To his credit, he hadn ’t gotten mad at the kid. He had refrained from yelling, refrained from glaring at him, refrained from doing anything more than wiping his face and standing up. He had walked out of the theater in silence, listening to Kuroo assure the kid’s mother that her frantic apologies weren’t necessary, and gotten into his car. Bokuto and Kuroo had followed a moment later, both wet from the soda but neither one as drenched as Daichi. No one had said a word as they drove home. Now, standing in the entry to Kuroo and Daichi’s apartment, the tension was getting thick enough to choke on.

 

“Okay, that’s _it_! ” Bokuto snapped, throwing down his bag. He whirled round to glare down at Daichi. “I’m fucking sick of getting interrupted at the last second like that!”

 

“Hey, man, it’s not his fault!” Kuroo said, shoving Bokuto lightly.

 

“I know it’s not!” Bokuto yelled. “That’s most of why I’m so pissed!”

 

“Then what are you gonna do about it?” Kuroo shouted back.

 

“This!” Bokuto turned again, grabbing Daichi by the shoulders. “Sawamura, will you fucking go out with us?” he yelled in Daichi’s face.

 

“Fine!” Daichi shouted back. He threw his hands in the air. “It’s not like I haven’t been trying to ask you guys out for the last two weeks!”

 

“Great!” Bokuto bellowed.

 

“Wonderful!” Kuroo shouted.

 

“Fantastic!” Daichi hollered. They all stood in silence, fuming at one another. Then Kuroo giggled.

 

“Really?” he asked, looking like he was a little kid and Daichi was all his dreams about to be handed to him. Daichi couldn’t help but return the smile.

 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “But, really?”

 

“Really,” Bokuto agreed. 

 

“Wait, since when?” Daichi asked, looking between the two of them.

 

“I mean, for me, just a couple of months,” Bokuto said. “But Tetsu…”

 

“Shut up, Kou,” Kuroo snapped, his ears turning red.

 

“What?” Daichi asked. Kuroo’s blush filtered down to his cheeks, bleeding onto his neck. He mumbled something under his breath.

 

“He can’t hear you,” Bokuto said, nudging Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo glared at him.

 

“Since high school, okay?!” he snapped at last. “Geez, it’s embarrassing.”

 

“How so?” Daichi asked. Kuroo’s gaze snapped to him. “I mean, I’ve been in love with you since high school, too,” he said with a shrug.

 

“Told you so,” Bokuto muttered. Kuroo glared at him.

 

“Then why the hell did it take us this long?” he muttered. 

 

“Maybe because it had to be all three of us,” Daichi answered softly. Kuroo and Bokuto both looked at him curiously. “You know,” he said with a shrug, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Like, we each had to realize we could love someone else before we accepted that we could have this? I don’t know, it’s stupid.” He turned away, intent on escaping down the hall to the bathroom, but a hand caught his wrist and tugged. He stumbled, turning around only to be met by Kuroo’s arms around his waist and Kuroo’s lips pressed against his.

 

It was sticky, and tasted like watered-down soda and the remnants of the hot dog Daichi had eaten at the theater. It was also off-center and awkward and everything Daichi had spent the last six years waiting for. Then Bokuto stepped up behind him, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around the both of them, and everything was a thousand times better than Daichi could ever have imagined, sticky clothing and all.

 

“I need to go clean up,” Daichi whispered when he and Kuroo pulled away for breath. Kuroo nodded, leaning in for one more peck before he loosed his hold. Bokuto let him slip away, but tightened his grip on Daichi as soon as he was clear.

 

“I want a kiss too,” he murmured into Daichi’s ear. Daichi laughed and wriggled around until they were facing each other.

 

“Then come get one,” he replied. Bokuto grinned and leaned in to plant the biggest, loudest, most obnoxious smooch on Daichi’s cheek, pulling away with a wink. Daichi laughed, collapsing into Bokuto’s chest. 

 

“What was that?” he gasped. Bokuto only smiled. “I want a do-over,” Daichi insisted, leaning up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s waist. He kissed Bokuto lightly, nervously, and chastely, then pulled away. He smiled and patted Bokuto’s cheek, listening to Kuroo cackle at the dazed look on Bokuto’s face, then stepped away to take his shower, feeling lighter than he ever had before. And if he specifically used Kuroo’s shampoo so that he could smell like him after, well.

 

He had waited a long time for the privilege.


	10. Chapter 10

Sawamura Daichi was a dead man, and Koushi was going to make damn sure he knew it. When his second flurry of knocks on the apartment door went unanswered, Koushi decided he had been nice enough and let himself in.

 

“Daichi!” he hollered as soon as he was in the apartment. “It’s one in the afternoon, I know you’re awake!” He received no answer. He huffed, kicking his shoes off next to Daichi’s - and Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s - and stormed off down the hall.

 

“I swear, Sawamura, when I’m done with you…” he muttered to himself. He reached Daichi’s door and threw it open with a bang, stomping inside to find- 

 

Nothing.

 

Daichi ’s room was empty, looking like he hadn’t been inside in a day or two at least. His bed was neatly made and his laundry basket was empty and there was no Daichi in his bed or at his desk. Koushi hummed, leaning against the doorway. Then he smiled to himself and turned back into the hall.

 

The door to Kuroo ’s bedroom was slightly ajar, open just enough for Koushi to see the trail of clothes on the floor. He pushed it open the rest of the way and had to stop himself from shrieking in delight.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto were asleep on either side of the bed, sprawled across a lump in the blankets that was shaped suspiciously like Daichi. Then Kuroo shifted in his sleep, pulling the blanket down a bit, and the Daichi-shaped lump was revealed to be- Daichi!

 

Koushi grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. This was an opportunity he was not passing up, both for blackmail purposes and to cash in on the bet he had made with his roommates. 

 

It was just too bad that they all seemed to be at least mostly clothed.

 

Pictures taken, saved, and backed up, Koushi stowed his phone again and hummed to himself. Really, letting them sleep the day away like this would be irresponsible of him. He set his bag down next to Kuroo ’s desk and launched himself onto the bed - and all three of its occupants.

 

The cacophony of swears that rose from Koushi ’s landing was a symphony to his ears and he cackled all the way through it. 

 

“Suga, what the fuck?” Daichi sputtered. Koushi twisted his head around to pout at him.

 

“You stood me up,” he said. “We were supposed to spend the day making fun of Oikawa, and you never showed.”

 

“Wow, Daichi, that’s rude,” Bokuto said. Kuroo nodded.

 

“You should probably apologize for that.” Koushi smiled and shifted so that his knee was no longer digging into Kuroo’s stomach.

 

“Oh,” he said, as if his next point had only just occurred to him, “and you didn’t tell me when you finally got your head out of your ass.” Daichi groaned.

 

“I wonder why that could be?” he muttered. “Couldn’t possibly have to do with the fact that I didn’t want to listen to you gloat all day.”

 

“Daichi!” gasped Koushi, clutching at his heart. “I thought you loved me!”

 

“Don’t give him too hard a time, Sugawara,” Bokuto said. “He was mostly avoiding the fact that he didn’t actually pull his head out of his ass.”

 

“Wha’d’you mean?” Koushi asked, a grin spreading across his face.

 

“He means that Kou here had to do the asking-out,” Kuroo answered. “Hey, can you move your leg? I gotta pee.” Koushi complied and Kuroo slipped out of the room with a yawn and a ruffle of his hair. Koushi crawled off of the other two to snuggle into the warm space he left behind. Daichi wrapped his free arm around his waist, the other busy petting through Bokuto’s hair.

 

“So what happened?” he asked.

 

“I was going to confess, like, five times,” Daichi said. “But every single time something would interrupt me.”

 

“It’s true,” Bokuto yawned. “First Azumane needed help, and then there was a dog that escaped, then the fire sprinklers went off in this cafe we were in, then some of Kuroo’s old classmates came up and wouldn’t stop flirting with him, then Oikawa happened, then some kid dumped a gallon of soda on us. So when we got home from that one, I figured the universe was just against him, so I did the asking.” Koushi snickered.

 

“Daichi, you are a disaster,” he said. Daichi grumbled something under his breath. “But I’m happy for you,” Koushi added, snuggling closer to Daichi’s side. “Really happy.”

 

“Me too,” Bokuto hummed, squishing closer to Daichi as well. Daichi sputtered, his face turning red.

 

“What’d you two do to him?” Kuroo asked as he padded back into the room. He slipped into the bed behind Koushi, pressing close and tucking him under his chin.

 

“All we said was that we were happy,” Koushi said. “And then he got all blushy and cute.”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo hummed. “He really is cute, isn’t he?” 

 

“He is,” Bokuto agreed. Koushi pressed his giddy smile into the fabric of Daichi’s shirt, letting himself float on the warmth of their bodies and the steady rhythm of their breathing.

 

-

Koutarou sat at his desk in the faculty room, pretending to look over test grades. In reality, he had finished grading a good twenty minutes beforehand, but if anyone realized he was done, they would ask him for a favor or advice or just to chat. 

 

For once, Koutarou didn ’t feel like chatting.

 

Instead, he looked blankly at the paper in front of him and tried not to smile. The past few months had been some of the best of Koutarou ’s life, and it wasn’t hard to determine why. Even recently, with the added stress of the end of term and a lull in business both at the tattoo parlor and the doggy daycare, every moment spent at home with Daichi and Kuroo and Suga was like a visit to paradise.

 

His phone buzzed on the desk, lighting up with a familiar blurry image of the four of them. Koutarou had taken it the day they had gone to the carnival together, and Kuroo had found it in his phone and set it as the contact image for their group message. He picked it up with a poorly-concealed grin and thumbed it open.

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [Kou]

 

KOOLROO: [Kou]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [Kouuuuuuuuu]

 

ME: [I ’m working]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [Stop working we brought food.]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [I want it known tht i had nothing 2 do w this]

 

Koutarou smiled to himself and glanced at the clock. Sure enough, they had time it perfectly, and all Koutarou had to do was file his graded tests and he could be on his way. He pulled the papers into a stack and shouldered his bag, typing out a response as he went.

 

ME: [Wow, Sawamura, I thought you loved me]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [I do luv u i just had nothing 2 do w this]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [Don ’t let him lie to you, Kou, it was his idea.]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [No it wasnt]

 

SUGAR DEVIL: [Yes it was]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [No it wasnt]

 

KOOLROO: [It was, Kou. He was blushing when he suggested it.]

 

THUNDER THIGHS: [I was not]

 

By this time, Koutarou had left the school building and was close enough that he could see them. Daichi was fuming at Kuroo, his ears and neck bright red while Kuroo and Suga both cackled. Koutarou bit his lip, sneaking up behind Daichi. He threw his arms around Daichi ’s waist and hefted him off the ground.

 

“Sawamura!” he crowed, twirling them in a circle.

 

“Bokuto, put me down!” Daichi hissed, clutching at his shoulders. “Someone will see!”

 

“No one will think anything of it,” Suga said. “Unless you keep blushing like that.” Koutarou lowered Daichi to the ground and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, grinning at him. Daichi rolled his eyes and stomped off in the direction of the park. 

 

“Did you guys pack a picnic?” Koutarou whispered to Kuroo, who grinned. 

 

“It was entirely his idea,” Kuroo answered. “I may have to fight for my position as Most Romantic Boyfriend.” Koutarou pulled a hand out of his pocket and slipped it into Kuroo’s instead.

 

“I would be willing to judge that competition,” he said. “That’s a sacrifice I could make for you.” Kuroo snorted and shoved him. 

 

“I’m sure you would,” he said. Koutarou gave him an easy smile and they fell into step behind Daichi and Bokuto. 

 

Daichi led them to the same little copse of trees where Bokuto and Kuroo had gone on their picnic date, months before. He spread out the same blanket, sitting down on one corner with his blush still firmly in place. Koutarou sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he said softly. “Kuroo did the exact same thing when we first got together.”

 

“That makes this more embarrassing,” Daichi groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “I don’t want to be like Kuroo.” Koutarou laughed and Kuroo squawked indignantly, and the sun was shining and there were birds singing and a gentle breeze, and everything was so, _so_ good. Koutarou held Daichi a little tighter and tried to keep himself from floating away.

 

“Hey, Kou, what’chya thinking about?” Kuroo asked as he settled down across from them, pulling sandwiches out of his bag. Koutarou smiled.

 

“Last time we were here I couldn’t believe you had agreed to go out with me,” he said. “I’m kind of feeling the same thing again.”

 

“Koutarou, we’ve been together for three months,” Daichi said, pulling away just enough so that he could look Koutarou in the eye. 

 

“Yeah, but it still kind of feels like a dream, you know?” he said. Daichi smiled and leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Kuroo crawled over to lean on Koutarou’s other side, and Suga smiled at them. 

 

“It does,” Daichi said softly. “It really does.”

 

-

 

Tetsurou skipped along the sidewalk, humming to himself while his boyfriends held hands behind him. He could hear them laughing at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the school term was finally over and he had a week of onsen shenanigans ahead of him. He skidded to a stop outside the grocery store and stood, rocking on his heels while he waited for them to catch up.

 

“We’re just getting some snacks for the road,” Daichi laughed. “You don’t have to act like we’re on an adventure right now.”

 

“Everything’s an adventure when you’re with the people you love,” Tetsurou replied. Bokuto cheered and Daichi groaned. 

 

“Just get in the store,” he ordered. Tetsurou grinned and bounded inside.

 

“Daichi, don’t let him get that mackerel jerky again,” Bokuto groaned. 

 

“He can get one package if he wants,” Daichi said. “After all, we’re letting you get those cheese-covered gummy snacks you like so much.” Tetsurou made a face. 

 

“Kou, I love you, but you’re nasty,” he said as he perused a display of chips. “Hey, what brand of dog food did we decide on again?”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Daichi sighed. “You won’t pick the right one.” Tetsurou huffed and grabbed a bag at random, shuffling along behind Daichi to the pet aisle. 

 

They were halfway back from choosing a dog food before either of them realized that Bokuto was missing.

 

“Did you see where he went?” Daichi asked flatly. Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“You know where he probably is, though,” he said. Daichi’s shoulders slumped.

 

“It’s your turn,” he tried. Tetsurou shook his head.

 

“Nope. I stopped him when we went to that restaurant for Kenma’s blog last month,” he said. “You’re up, big guy.” Daichi looked pleadingly at him for a moment, then groaned and handed Tetsurou the list, shuffling off toward the seafood section.

 

Tetsurou rolled his eyes with no small amount of fondness. He adjusted his grip on the basket and started wandering the aisles. He grabbed the soda that Daichi liked and the chips that Suga liked, Bokuto ’s nasty gummy snacks and Tetsurou’s delicious mackerel jerky. By the time he had everything on the list and a few more little treats for each of them, Bokuto and Kuroo were slogging their way to the front of the store. Tetsurou jogged to meet them, giving Bokuto his best Disapproving Look. One of Bokuto’s pant legs was wet halfway to the knee.

 

“How far did he get?” he asked Daichi.

 

“Just the one foot,” Daichi replied. Bokuto pouted, shifting so that his wet leg was hidden from view.

 

“Kou,” Tetsurou said.

 

“Tetsu, I had to!” Bokuto cried. “The poor little things were still alive! They deserved a fighting chance!” Despite himself, Tetsurou smiled.

 

“You’re a sweet guy, Bo,” he said. “But we can’t free all the lobsters just because-”

 

“Just because they’re gonna be killed and eaten!” Bokuto shouted.

 

“Kou, you ate lobster last Tuesday,” Daichi pointed out.

 

“Different,” sniffed Bokuto. “It was already dead.” Tetsurou chuckled.

 

“Come on, you big baby,” he said, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “If you promise not to climb into any more tanks this month, I’ll let you get another hermit crab.” Bokuto brightened at that, grabbing the basket and racing off to the checkout. Daichi sighed heavily as they followed him.

 

“He’s not going to let you out of that,” he said. Tetsurou shrugged.

 

“They’re small,” he said. “He’s got room for two more in the tank. And you have a pet, and since we can’t get him an owl, it’s only fair that he has something.”

 

“And what about you?” Daichi asked. “You don’t have a pet.”

 

“I have Kou,” Tetsurou replied. “Besides, our place won’t let us get another animal. You know that.”

 

“I do,” Daichi sighed. “And don’t try to play it down. I know how much you want a cat.” Tetsurou shrugged.

 

“It’s not a necessity,” he said. “Besides, we’ve got Spot. She’s our baby, and I don’t think she would like a sibling.” Daichi snickered.

 

“Your cool-guy reputation is blown,” he said.

 

“I never had a cool-guy reputation,” Tetsurou answered. He handed the cashier his money and started steering Bokuto out of the store. “It was just a pre-judgment based on my hair.” Daichi’s answering laugh cut short as they stepped through the front doors.

 

It was raining, the kind of rain where the sky had opened and dumped bucket after bucket of water onto the earth below. Bokuto and Daichi glanced at each other guiltily and Tetsurou sighed.

 

“Neither of you remembered an umbrella, did you?” he asked. They shook their heads. “All right, you guys hold the bags,” he sighed. “I’m the tallest, so I’ll be in the middle.” 

 

Bokuto and Daichi scrambled to obey, tying sacks closed while Tetsurou dug in his bag for his umbrella. It wasn ’t very large, and there was no way all three of them were going to fit. But Tetsurou would be damned if he didn’t try. 

 

Pressed between Daichi and Bokuto was normally Tetsurou ’s favorite place, but now it was just uncomfortable. Water sloshed over the edges of the umbrella onto their shoes and shoulders, seeping into their clothes. Two blocks down the street, the wind picked up. Three blocks after that, it became a full gale. Half a block after that, the umbrella blew out of Tetsurou’s hand.

 

“Well, shit,” he muttered.

 

“I guess there’s only one thing left to do,” Daichi said, pulling the hood of his jacket up. “We’re going to have to try and-”

 

“I BET I CAN GET WETTER THAN YOU, SAWAMURA!” Bokuto interrupted at the top of his lungs. He took off down the street at a sprint, stomping through as many puddles as he could. Daichi went tense beside Tetsurou.

 

“You know you want to,” Tetsurou said. Daichi made a choked noise in the back of his throat. “Come on,” Tetsurou sighed as he reached out to take the shopping bags from Daichi. “Don’t let that obnoxious owl win.” Daichi grinned and took off after Bokuto.

 

Tetsurou smiled, shifting the bags to one hand so he could turn his collar up against the rain. They were all going to be sicker than dogs by the end of the day, and he wasn ’t sure he was all that upset about it.

 

-

Daichi packed efficiently and quickly. It was the only way he had ever done it. Of course, right now it was a little difficult, what with Oikawa lounging on his bed and critiquing every article of clothing he folded into his bag.

 

“You sure about that color?” Oikawa asked. Daichi simply rolled his eyes and slipped the t shirt into place. “Okay,” Oikawa hummed, turning the page in his magazine. “Your funeral.”

 

“Why are you here again?” Daichi grumbled, stooping to dig out a pair of pajama pants.

 

“Suga-chan kicked me out of the apartment,” Oikawa replied. “Something about bothering them while they were trying to pack.”

 

“So you decided to bother me while I try to pack instead?” Daichi asked.

 

“Yep! Oh, and by the way, those pants make your ass look big.” Daichi snorted.

 

“Why do you think I bought them?” he muttered. Oikawa gasped in delight.

 

“Dai-chan!” he cried. “I knew you had a secret naughty side.”

 

“Oh, it’s not such a secret,” came a voice from the door. Kuroo shoved his way into the room and flopped down on the floor in front of the bed, his long limbs sprawling everywhere. Bokuto followed, plopping down in his lap.

 

“What’s not a secret?” he asked.

 

“Daichi’s naughty side,” Kuroo answered. 

 

“Oh, yeah. He’s always had that.”

 

“Can we stop talking about this?” Daichi snapped. 

 

“Aw, are you still upset about last week?” Kuroo asked.

 

“What happened last week?” Daichi glared at Oikawa to silence him, then at Kuroo and Bokuto to keep them from answering. Bokuto simply grinned at him.

 

“We got caught in the rain, and Tetsu and I got sick,” Bokuto said. “So he had to nurse us back to health, and Suga got a picture of him in an apron, fussing over us.” Daichi dropped his head into his hands while Oikawa cackled.

 

“Are you two even packed?” Daichi snapped. Kuroo and Bokuto both fell silent. “That’s what I thought,” he said. “Take him with you and get out of my hair.” The room filled with grumbling as Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them, and Daichi was left in peace. He took a deep breath and looked at his bag.

 

An onsen in the middle of December was possibly the best idea Kuroo had ever come up with, a chance for all of them to get away from their daily lives and from the scrutiny of their neighbors and coworkers and clients and friends. They had support at home, sure, from their old teams and those who had latched onto them over the years, but it was still hard. Daichi never knew when one of their neighbors was looking too closely, or when Bokuto ’s principal was going to catch on to them and cite a morality clause as an excuse to fire him. 

 

A soft popping noise pulled Daichi out of his thoughts and he looked down at the jacket in his hands. He had been gripping it so tightly that the sleeve had torn away from the body, the seam hanging ragged and limp. He sighed and turned to sit on the bed, the jacket still in his hands.

 

“Hey, Dai?” Kuroo called through the door, knocking softly. “Can I come in?”

 

“Sure,” Daichi called, not bothering to mask the frustration in his voice. Kuroo stepped through the door and closed it quietly behind him, then padded over to sit next to Daichi on the bed.

 

“You okay?” he asked. Daichi shook his head. “What is it?”

 

“Popped a seam,” Daichi replied, holding the jacket up enough for Kuroo to see. Kuroo hummed and took it from him.

 

“It’s fixable,” he said. “I can probably do it up for you in like twenty minutes or so, if you want.” Daichi shook his head.

 

 

 

“I know,” Daichi sighed, leaning into Kuroo’s side. “I’m just. I’m tired.”

 

“I know, baby,” Kuroo said. “That’s why we’re going on this trip anyway. A whole week, with no one but us and our hangers-on. No responsibilities, no expectations, no need to hide. Just one week, a private room, and unlimited access to the hot springs.” Daichi smiled.

 

“God, I’m going to get so sick of you,” he hummed.

 

“No you won’t,” Kuroo replied, dropping a kiss onto the top of Daichi’s head. “You know why?”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because you loooooooooove me,” Kuroo sang. He wrapped his arms around Daichi, trapping him in a vice grip. “You love me!” he shouted. “You like me and my dumb hair and my great smile, and you love me!”

 

“Oh my god, stop!” Daichi cried. 

 

“Not until you admit it!” Kuroo said. Daichi wriggled around until he could face Kuroo, then kissed him, a short peck, and then a long, slow exploration, a translation of all the feelings that Daichi couldn’t put into words.

 

“I love you,” he murmured against Kuroo’s lips. “I like you and your dumb hair and your great smile, and how kind-hearted and smart you are, and your fantastic ass and your stupid laugh and you.” He gave Kuroo one last kiss, then sat back.

 

Bokuto sniffed from the doorway, wiping a fake tear from his eye.  “That was so touching,” he said.

 

“Are you two done yet?” Oikawa huffed, standing behind Bokuto with red cheeks. 

 

“Oh, like you’re any better,” Kuroo huffed. Daichi glanced over at him to see the way he was trying to hide his blush, and he smiled.

 

“All right,” he said, standing and clapping his hands together. “Suga’s supposed to be here any minute, and then we’re meeting everyone else at the station, so get your stuff together.” Kuroo and Bokuto left, presumably to grab their bags from Kuroo’s room, and Daichi turned to his own. He tossed the jacket aside and zipped his bag closed.

 

“Aren’t you gonna miss that?” Daichi jumped at the sound of Oikawa’s voice. “It’s gonna be cold in the mountains, after all.” 

 

“I’m fine,” Daichi said, shouldering his bag. Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

 

“Really?” he asked, his voice going light and teasing. “I thought you of all people would be playing dad today, making sure everyone has their jackets and their water bottles and their sunscreen.”

 

“Why would anyone need sunscreen?” Daichi asked, brushing past him and out into the living room. “We’re going to be inside most of the time, but if you feel it’s necessary, then there’s some in the bathroom cabinet.” Oikawa huffed and let the issue drop. 

 

Suga was waiting for them out in the living room, grin on his face and Terushima pouting at his shoulder.

 

“What’d you do to him?” Daichi asked. Suga rolled his eyes.

 

“I made him come with me so he would stop making out with Akaashi,” he said. “Can we put them in separate vans?”

 

“Hey-” Terushima started, but Suga kicked his shin to shut him up.

 

“As long as Akaashi comes with us,” he said. Suga nodded and Terushima sulked. 

 

Overseeing the van loading was like trying to corral squirrels into performing a ballet. With the proper training and motivation, Daichi was sure that everyone was capable of being reasonable and efficient, but most of them lacked both. The second time Iwaizumi had to stop Kuroo from stealing the station ’s famous inflatable gorilla, Daichi decided he had had enough. He abandoned the others, slipping into the driver’s seat of one of the vans, and ignoring the way Akaashi threatened and snapped his way into order. The door across from him opened, and Suga slipped in, smiling softly.

 

“Oikawa is insisting that you’re not our dad anymore, and that means he can rebel,” he said. Daichi rolled his eyes.

 

“Just because I didn’t want to take the jacket with me does not mean society is collapsing,” he muttered.

 

“Dai, you do realize it’s cold in the mountains, right?” Suga asked. 

 

“Yeah, but the jacket was ripped anyway, and I can buy a new one on the road.” Daichi said. Then a thought occurred to him and he smiled. “Besides, it’s not like I don’t have plenty of options to borrow one.” Suga smiled at him as the doors opened and the rest of the group piled in.

 

“So, who’s up for a sing-along?” Kuroo hollered. Daichi smacked his forehead on the steering wheel.

 

It was going to be a long road. But - and he frowned at himself for even thinking something so sappy - they would come out of it in a better place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus smut ;)

 

The weeks were beginning to slip by, the ends blurring together until Tetsurou couldn’t tell one from the next. With school in session again, both he and Bokuto were busy during the days again. Tetsurou started tutoring through the university as well as in private, hoping to earn enough to take his boyfriends out somewhere nice at the end of the term. And his thesis deadline was looming ever closer, threatening to kill any joy Tetsurou had built for himself.

 

He shuffled home one night with all this weighing down on his shoulders. Shoving off his shoes and dropping his keys in the bowl on the counter, it made him feel a little lighter to see how full the shoe rack was. Bokuto had moved in with them permanently as soon as his and Daishou ’s lease had come up, and Sugawara was there so often that he might as well have. Tetsurou nudged the shoes into a straighter line and took a deep, contented breath, stepping farther into the apartment.

 

“I’m home,” he called. 

 

“Welcome home,” came the answer, soft and carried in only one voice. Tetsurou frowned, stepping into the living room just in time to see Suga set his book down and blink up at him through his reading glasses. He was wearing Bokuto’s shirt. “Long day?” he asked.

 

“How can you tell?” deadpanned Tetsurou. Suga smiled sympathetically at him and patted the space to his right.

 

“Come sit and I’ll give you a massage,” he offered. Tetsurou groaned and shuffled over.

 

“Sugawara, you are a saint,” he mumbled, flopping onto the couch. Suga only laughed and tugged at his shirt. Tetsurou shrugged it off with a groan and flopped onto his stomach. The couch dipped and shifted under him as Sugawara moved to straddle his hips, pressing his hands gently into the skin of Tetsurou’s back.

 

“Let me know where it hurts most,” he said, then began kneading. 

 

Tetsurou promptly melted into a puddle of goo on the couch. He whimpered at the pull and tug of his sore muscles relaxing and let his eyes flutter closed.

 

It wasn ’t long before Suga’s touches became less clinical and more sensual. Tetsurou noticed the shift, but he didn’t comment, simply adjusted his position to allow Suga better access to the back of his neck. It had been a while since he’d had time to be intimate with even Bokuto or Daichi, so Suga’s ministrations had him aroused in next to no time at all.

 

“All right, you win,” he murmured into the couch cushion. Suga chuckled and climbed off of him.

 

“Good,” he said, helping Tetsurou to his feet with a coy smirk on his face. “Because I have a surprise for you.” 

 

“Ooh, what kind of surprise?” Tetsurou asked. Suga only smirked wider and started off down the hall, leading Tetsurou by he hand.

 

Whatever he had been expecting when Suga opened the door to Daichi ’s bedroom, this had not been it. 

 

Daichi ’s bed was made as immaculately as ever, the corners crisp and the pillows even. The desk was perfectly arranged, with pens and pencils sorted in their respective cups and the invoices Daichi needed to go over placed neatly in the middle. The bookshelf was straight and orderly, recently dusted and cleared of clutter. And in the middle of the floor, bound, gagged, and whimpering, were Daichi and Bokuto, hard, naked, and trembling at the strength of the vibrating butt plugs Tetsurou could just see pressed inside of each of them.

 

“Sugawara, you are a demon,” Tetsurou wheezed, unable to take his eyes off of the other two. Suga hummed and leaned his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder.

 

“They’ve been waiting for you,” he said. “And they’ve been so good, not making any noises and not cumming before you got home. Maybe you should reward them.” Tetsurou glanced at him.

 

It was something they had discussed, but never gotten around to trying. Though Suga was not a romantic member of the relationship, he had slept with Daichi and with Tetsurou before, and with Tetsurou and Bokuto together. There had been long nights full of negotiation and discussion, the laying of boundaries and the stating of limits. But never in his life had he imagined Sugawara would pull it all together this dramatically. Not with vibrators and gags and  _ fuck _ , Bokuto was staring at him with those eyes, and Daichi was whining, leaning his face into Bokuto ’s chest, and they were both trembling, and Tetsurou was just standing there.

 

Why was Tetsurou just standing there?

 

“Go on,” Suga coaxed, nudging him forward. Tetsurou fell to his knees and crawled forward until he could lay a hand on each of them. He glanced back at Suga, then reached up to tug off Bokuto’s gag, then Daichi’s.

 

“T-Tetsu,” Bokuto whimpered. Daichi only sobbed wordlessly.

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Tetsurou murmured. “It’s okay, I’m here now. We’ll take care of you.” He felt more than saw Sugawara kneel next to him. “Who do you want?” he asked.

 

“Your pick,” Suga replied, dropping a kiss onto Tetsurou’s shoulder. “We set this all up for you, since you’ve been working so hard.” Tetsurou nodded.

 

“Help me get them onto the bed?” he asked. Suga nodded, and together they hauled Bokuto up by the arms. 

 

Daichi was a little harder, being the most densely-muscled of the four of them, but eventually they managed. Tetsurou took a moment to just breathe, looking down at his lovers sprawled on the bed, ready and desperate for him. He reached out to brush his fingers against the base of Daichi ’s plug, smiling to himself when the light touch made Daichi stiffen and whimper.

 

“Daichi, my love,” he murmured, pushing against the base more firmly just to watch Daichi writhe. “I’m going to take this out, and then I’m going to help you up so you can ride Koutarou, okay?” 

 

“Fuck, _Tetsu-_ _”_ groaned Bokuto. Tetsurou winked at him.

 

“Don’t worry, big guy, you won’t be left out,” he said. “I’ll be fucking you.”

 

“Aw, and where does that leave me?” Suga asked with an exaggerated pout.

 

“Exactly where you want to be,” Tetsurou replied. “Watching your grand scheme come together.” Suga grinned, and Tetsurou took that as all the confirmation he needed. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around Daichi’s plug and settled the other on his hip as he eased it out.

 

“You okay, Dai?” Suga asked, crawling up the bed so he could stroke Daichi’s hair.

 

“I’m fine,” Daichi gasped. He leaned into the touch for a moment, seeming a little lost.

 

“Do you need us to slow down?” Tetsurou asked. Daichi shook his head. “Okay. Come here, I’ll help you up.” Daichi nodded, and Tetsurou and Suga maneuvered him into a sitting position, then onto his knees. He shuffled forward until he was straddling Bokuto, then flopped gracelessly down until their lips met in a sloppy, mutually reassuring kiss. Tetsurou smiled at the sight even as he took the lube that Suga held out for him and slicked up Bokuto’s cock, holding the base and helping Daichi to ease down onto it.

 

Bokuto was the biggest of them by far, and it showed in how harshly Daichi ’s face contorted as he moved. What little pain there was slipped away quickly, the stretch clearly eased by whatever Suga had done earlier. Tetsurou let Daichi lay forward for a moment while he kicked his pants off and lubed up his own cock. He pressed into Bokuto with a choked-off moan, and had to pause once he was fully-seated.

 

No matter how many times they slept together, Tetsurou was sure he would never get used to how hot and tight it was inside Bokuto. Just like how he would never get used to the heady sensation of soft, strong thighs bracketing his hips, or the sight Daichi ’s chiseled back flexing in front of him, the ink of his tattoo twisting and stretching.

 

Just like he would never get used to knowing they both wanted him as well.

 

“Tetsu?” Daichi asked, twisting around as much as he could, and groaning loudly when the process caused Bokuto to shift inside him. “Tetsurou, are you okay?”

 

“I-” Tetsurou said. 

 

“Babe?” Now Bokuto was sitting up, wrapping his arms around Daichi for balance, and looking over his shoulder at Tetsurou.

 

“I’m fine,” Tetsurou managed at last. “Just a bit overwhelmed is all.” He didn’t want to see the warm smiles they both sent him, not when he was already so emotional. So he rolled his hips forward, grinding into Bokuto and making him swear and grip Daichi’s waist tighter. Tetsurou planted his hands on Daichi’s hips, nudging until he started moving as well, the two of them working in tandem to leave Bokuto an incoherent mess beneath them.

 

Bokuto cried out and flopped onto his back, all but convulsing in pleasure. Tetsurou pulled one hand away from Daichi to grip Bokuto ’s leg and draw it up over his waist, then picked up the pace.

 

“Fuck, you three look so good like that,” came a soft, sweet voice from the other side of the bed. Tetsurou refused to look up, refused to see what Sugawara was doing, lest it ruin him too quickly. “God, just look at you all. So desperate, so filthy. Daichi, you’re so wet already, so hard and red. Do you want to cum, Dai?”

 

Daichi moaned, long and sweet, and Tetsurou ’s hips stuttered. One of Bokuto’s hands moved, and Tetsurou groaned with the realization that he was jerking Daichi off. Daichi whined and started working his hips faster, twisting and bucking against Bokuto’s hand and pressing Bokuto’s hips in jerking motions against Tetsurou’s. Then he threw his head back and screamed and came, a chain reaction that sent Bokuto twitching and jerking into him wildly and clenching around Tetsurou, who swore into the skin of Daichi’s back as he was hurled over the edge. They collapsed in a sweaty, sated heap, one on top of the other, too exhausted and satisfied to do anything else. The sound of slightly-sarcastic applause filled the room.

 

“Suga, fuck off and come here,” Daichi groaned, holding a hand out. Tetsurou gathered enough motivation to flop onto the mattress beside Bokuto as Suga crawled up on the other side. It was a long, quiet, peaceful moment.

 

“You know, you guys should probably shower,” Suga said. Bokuto hit him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
